Memories
by DisneyRBD
Summary: An unexcepted vistor comes to Forks at the worst time when the Cullens begin to notice something different about Bella. But what? Who is this vistor and why is he in town? What is Charlie hiding from his daughter? Or is she really? COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Summary**_: Alice has a vision one day about Bella's past and the Cullens have a couple of questions. But would Bella be able to answer them even if she doesn't know what they are talking about? What is Charlie hiding from her?_

* * *

**Prologue**

A woman with long, brown hair was wearing a hooded black cloak and was running barefoot in a forest. However, there was something in her arms, or was it someone? It was a baby girl wrapped around in a purple and blue blanket. The baby started to whimper but her mother hushed her by humming a soft lullaby to her. She walked slower making sure she didn't leave any footprints behind.

Suddenly, she heard a wolf howling and the woman looked up to see a black wolf with yellow eyes on a hill. Across from him, on the other side of the hill, was a man with very sharp teeth. It was a vampire. She knew that they would find her; after all, she was wounded and bleeding at her waist. But was hoping that they wouldn't track her scent or the baby.

The mother grasped onto her baby closer and tighter before she started to run again but this time, faster and better. She streaked through the darkness of the woods, like a bullet. There was no sound, no evidence that her feet even touched the earth. She darted in between trees and jumped over rocks and bushes.

Finally, she stopped running when she saw a house with one light on. It was a few miles away but she knew that is where her baby girl, is going to be safe. The young mother looked down at her baby and noticed that her small brown eyes were staring at her mother as if she was trying to memorize her beauty and passion.

She took something out of her pocket; it was a letter and a heart shape necklace with a long cord. It had a name carved onto it. The mother put it in the blanket and started to run again when she heard a wolf growling for hunger and a vampire snarling for blood.

"Rebecca!"


	2. Alexander

_**A/N**__**; **__This is after eclipse, but Bella and the Cullens are still in school. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_A good memory is needed after one has lied."_

**- Pierre Corneille (1606 - 1684)**

**Bella's POV**

I woke with a start, flying into a sitting position, my long, brown hair matted to my forehead with sweat, my purple sheets twisted around my ankles like latches, and my heart pounding in my chest as such an alarming rate. I flopped onto my back with a groan, clenching my eyes shut, putting my hands on my now sweating face, attempting to clam myself down. I looked at her clock and noticed it was 6 in the morning. Thank goddess it was Friday because no school tomorrow.

"Morning, Bella." Charlie smiled at me when she came downstairs.

"Morning." I smiled weakly at him.

"Look Bells, I'm going to be arriving late tonight so please don't stay up too late when I come back." Charlie told me.

I sighed, "Sure dad."

I heard Charlie's car leaving and went to have some breakfast first before I headed to take a shower. After taking a long shower, I decided to pick up decent clothes to wear today. So I decided to wear a black roxy t-shirt, nice jeans, and sandals. By the time, I got outside it was 7 o'clock and saw Edward outside in his car. His reddish-brown hair flying around in his eyes.

"Good morning." He smiled before he gave me a quick kiss hello.

"Good morning." I smiled at him. "Ready?"

He nodded his head and opened the door for me. After having a few classes with Edward and Angela, I had one more class left before lunch, Art, and that was the only class I didn't have with Edward. But I'm lucky I have Alice with me, Edmund's other adopted sister, whom I grown fast with and gotten along with. The class began drawing of what ever they wanted to draw and I was so concentrated on my painting that I didn't seem to hear my teacher talking to me until I felt Alice pinch me.

"Um…Sorry." I apologized; I felt my face burning up.

"What you care to show the class your drawing, Miss. Swan?" asked Mr. Mason.

"Okay." I stammered as I got up from her seat.

I brought my painting up at the board and stared at all of my classmates.

"Miss. Swan, I see a woman, her face half covered with her cloak around her. Tell me why you drew that?" my art teacher asked me.

"It seems to me that she is trying to cover her emotions, like hiding them." I explained, "She looks so beautiful and kind like a real angel, but sad."

"And why is she sad?" he asked me.

"Um…." I was trying to find an explanation but heard the door open.

At first, I thought I saw Edward come in the classroom but realized that it wasn't him. This person had short, glossy, black hair and his body looked muscular but slender. His eyes were around violet with a tinge of topaz. There was something about him that made me wanted to know more about him but what?

"You must be Alexander?" asked Mr. Mason.

"Alex." He corrected him.

"Yes, well, there is an empty seat across from Miss. Cullen." Mr. Mason pointed out, "Miss. Swan please continues."

"Um…she was sad because….she was going to lose someone that she cares about." I answered, "And….."

I lost my words.

"Miss. Swan?"

I didn't hear him though. I looked at my drawing and for a brief moment, no more than a second, I saw a river. It looked like a stream; it looked pale as a whisper but beautiful. I saw the woman from my painting, from my dream, still holding her baby girl in her arms. Behind her were werewolves and vampires. I saw one of the wolves jump at her and suddenly, with just one movement she moved two inches away from the attack.

_"Give us the child." Ordered a vampire with blonde hair._

_"Go to hell!" she yelled at them._

_"Then you will join with us."_

All of a sudden, the vampire jumped towards the black-hair woman her teeth out. The mother turned her back at the attacked, holding her baby, but in her other hand, was an ancient blade. And my world went back.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I saw Bella stopped talking when she turned her head to the exit and entrance to the classroom. I turned her way and my eyes widen. It couldn't be! How come I didn't see this! It was Alexander, with his godlike figure and black hair. I stared at him when he sat across from my table and he looked at me and smile at him. What was he doing here?

He turned his head towards Bella and noticed that his eyes widen, full of enthusiasm and confusion. But why? He continued to stare at her like she was a statue in a museum.

"Miss. Swan?"

I stared at Bella, she looked paler than usual. Something isn't right. Suddenly, she fainted and I was going to catch her before she fell to the ground but Alexander beat me to it. Bella was now in his arms, her head against his chest, and I didn't like it. He left the room and I had to do something.

"Mr. Mason, can I go with Alex to see if Bella is okay?" I asked.

"Sure."

"_Edward, meet me at the nurses' office. Bella fainted." I thought._

"_What!" he yelled._

"_No yelling." I told him, "I'll explain when you get there." _

"What are you doing here, Alexander?" I asked while walking.

"We will take about this later when school is over." He told me.

When we got to the nurse's office, I told her that Bella just needed a wet cloth and some rest. She let me and Alex stay until Bella woke up and that won't happen in a couple of minutes. Edward came in; his topaz eyes fell onto Bella's unconscious form.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She fainted." Alex told him.

"Alexander?" Edward raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, he won't tell us until after school." I hissed at him.

"Trust me."

"Trust you? Is that a hard question?" I mocked.

"Guys, I'm asleep not deaf." Bella's voice rang.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

But I knew she wasn't.

"Look, Alex, we'll meet you back at our house." I told him, "Edward takes Bella with you."

"But I'm fine." She whined to me.

I went to the front desk and told her that Edward was going to drive her back home and that me and Alex had a family emergency.


	3. Linda and Joesph

**Chapter 2**

"_Memory is history recorded in our brain, memory is a painter, and it paints pictures of the past and of the day."_

-Grandma Moses (1860 - 1961)

**Edward's POV**

We arrived back at out house, but there were more guests. It was Alexander's adopted parents, Joseph and Linda. Joseph was actually Alexander's uncle, so they almost looked alike beside the eyes, Joseph had topaz eyes. Linda was the opposite of Esme, Esme was Snow White but Linda was Cinderella. We sat across from them.

"What happened?" asked Esme.

"Bella fainted when Alexander arrived in our classroom." Alice told her.

"She fainted _after_ I came inside the classroom." He corrected her but it didn't matter.

"So you're Bella!" Linda smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"We heard so much about you." Joseph smiled.

"Thank you." Bella's soft voice was almost sounded like a shy child.

I noticed that Linda was staring at Bella, really hard. Bella stared at her back confused.

"I'm sorry my dear, it's just that you look so familiar to me." Linda apologized.

"What are you doing here?" I changed the subject, "Visiting?"

"More like staying." Charlise told all of us. "They're on a mission."

"What mission?" I asked

"A friend on mine, Caleb, lost his wife nineteen years ago." Joseph answered, "She gave birth to a baby girl and months later, they were murdered."

"We found the wife's body but not the baby." Linda said, "I had a vision that the baby was found by humans."

Of course, I forgot that Linda could see the past. That is why she and Alice get along so great, Linda could see the past and Alice could see the future.

"But why would someone murder his wife?" I asked. "Was she human?" I realized that there was fear in my voice.

If I didn't change Bella, then she could get killed, almost like last year with James. I don't want that to happen again.

"No." There was sadness in Joseph's voice, "She was…a werewolf."

"A….werewolf?" I was shocked. "Who would want to marry a dog?"

Linda laughed, "It feels like only yesterday when the two first meet. They hated each other because they were so different. But soon, that hate turned to compassion, compassion turned to friendship, and friendship turned to love."

"But it was forbidden love." Joseph said.

"Like Romeo and Juliet." Bella said. "They were both from different families but still loved each other even in death."

"You've been reading that book too many times." I reminded her.

She stuck her tongue at me.

"Then, Bella and I can help Caleb" I told our new guests. "I'm sure Charlie knows some people who adopted when Bella was born then."

"Can you do that?" asked Linda.

Bella smiled at her, "I would love to help."

I smiled at her, she was _my_ perfect angel.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I was surprised to come home earlier from work but was more surprised that I got a message from the school asking if Bella was feeling alright. What did they mean by that? She didn't look sick this morning. Probably something about blood, I known that every since she was little, she would look paler than usual when she smells blood. I never understood that.

I heard a car outside and saw Edward give my daughter a kiss goodbye before he went back to his car. I decided to wait in the kitchen for some answers from my daughter. She didn't look sick; she looked like her usual self.

"The school called today." I told her as she making some dinner. "What happened?"

"I fainted during Art." She told me.

"Art?"

"Probably lack of sleep." She told me. "But I'm fine. Don't worry."

I dropped the conservation when I saw chicken and rice on my plate. Dinner was quiet and there was no game on tonight.

"Hey dad, do you know anybody in Forks that got adopted?" Bella asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"A family friend of Edmund's was looking for his daughter." She told me.

"Oh. Um…how long ago?" I took a drink from my soda.

"About nineteen years ago."

I started to cough on my drink. Nineteen years ago? Can this family friend be….? No, but can it?

"Are you okay, dad?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I coughed, "Um…any description, the parents, etc…."

"Her mom was murdered." Bella said in a low voice.

Suddenly, I saw a woman with long, black hair wearing a cloak over her white dress. She looked soaked, probably from swimming from the river. She looked so cold, her hair all over her face but was holding something in her right arm. She bushed the bundle towards me and I saw blood around her waist.

"Charlie?"

I woke up from my trance, "I'm sorry, Bells. Trying to see if there are any adopted kids here besides the Cullens." I lied.

I saw Bella's look disappointed and I hated that.

"But I'll check tomorrow to see if there are any in the files." I promised.

Her face lighten up, "Thanks, dad."

She smiled at me but I didn't feel any better. I could still picture the wounded woman from the lake nineteen years ago.


	4. Rebecca and Caleb

**Chapter 3**

"_Pain is life—the sharper, the more evidence of life."_

- Charles Lamb (1775 - 1834)

**Bella's POV**

I knew I was asleep because it was dream. I know it's a dream because how can I be in the forest when the last thing I remember I was in my room, lying on my bed. I noticed that there was a bonfire surrounded by a woman…Wait a minute! That woman, I dreamt of her last night also but she looked younger and…happier. Her hair was at least close to her waist, but under the light of the moon; strands of sliver were visible. She was wearing a white dress; it looked simple and silky. I noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

The wind tugged at her dress, as if it was inviting her to dance. She threw her head, spread her arms, and started to twirl. The wind blew through her long, black hair. The dress flowed in the breeze as if it was a part of it. She then started to dance. Her arms moved with much grace. Her legs move with the wind. The woman became part of the wind.

Suddenly, I saw something from the corner of my eye; saw a man with brown hair, and black eyes leaning against a tree watching the woman dance under the moon. His eyes were watching every move she made, every step, but he didn't look dangerous. He just stared at her as if she was an unearthly being…beautiful and pure. The woman stopped dancing and turned around watching the man that was watching her.

_"You know, it's not polite to stare." The woman told him._

_"You know you like me staring at you, Rebecca." He smiled at her._

_She scoffed, "In your dreams, Caleb."_

I sat straight up in my bed, gasping for breathe. I knew it was a dream when I found myself in my room. The weather was cool but no sun out, just dark clouds. I took a shower and got dress. I spent the rest of my day doing my chores and my homework that won't be due till Friday. I knew I had to do something since Edward is helping Alexander with his mission. It was dark out and it was only 8 o'clock. So I decided that I would help Alex with his mission too.

I drove to La Push, excited and scared. Excited because I haven't seen Emily or anyone in a while ever since the pack helped the Cullens kill Victoria and her newborns. Scared because I knew that Jacob would be there and even though, I confessed my feelings to him and he did the same, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I saw Billy outside on his wheelchair smiling at me.

"Hi Billy." I smiled back when I got out of the car.

"Hi Bella. Jack, isn't home, he's with the rest of the pack." He told me.

"Actually, I came to see you." I told him.

I noticed he was surprised when he raised his eyebrows.

"About?"

"About a woman, in your pack, Rebecca." I told him.

* * *

**Billy's POV**

When Bella said Rebecca's name, I felt heat rose in my veins. All of those emotions from the past, that I kept buried inside, came back. I tried not to look anger but Bella saw it and she apologized but I forgive her. How can I be anger at her? I told her to come inside and sit down.

"Why do you want to know about Rebecca?" I asked her.

"Two reasons: the first reason, is because the Cullens have a friend, Caleb, and he was married to her and wants to find his daughter."

"What is the second reason?"

"I've been having weird dreams about her for a while now and it's starting to freak me out." She confessed.

I knew why Bella had dreams about Rebecca but I couldn't tell her, I couldn't betray Charlie.

"Rebecca would be Jacob's godmother right now if she was still alive." I began to tell her, "I was six years older than her and she was different than other girls. She was wilder, beautiful like the moon, but clumsy." I laughed. "Caleb and his friends arrived at Forks and Rebecca met him in a forest and let's says it wasn't a pleasant hello."

"They really did hate each other?" Bella asked.

"I dunno if they hated each other or like to tease one another." I confessed.

"But one day, vampires came and attacked Rebecca and Caleb was willing to risk his life to save her. Soon, they became friends and I warned Rebecca not to fall for him. But she imprinted on him and they got married secretly."

"For how long?"

"They were married for a year until she found out that she was pregnant. She was only 19 years old." I told her, stared at Bella, and suddenly, saw Rebecca's face.

"How old was the baby that night?" Bella asked me.

"Four months old. Half-vampire and half-werewolf. There were werewolves and vampires outside of Forks and La Push that wished to kill the baby and Rebecca would do anything to protect her baby even if it meant risking her own life."

"I'm sorry, Billy."

I smiled at her, "It wasn't your fault."

It became slient for a while until she spoke up.

"I should get going." She told me, "I know Edward is going to be worried."

"I'm glad you came back Bella." I told her.

She smiled at me, "Me too."

We went outside and I noticed that it was the dark moon that was when I was worried about Bella. I saw Bella get inside her car and drive away. Soon, she will know the truth but I know it won't be from Charlie or myself it will have to be from her real father.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 4**

"_The dark night of the soul."_

_Saint John of the Cross (1542 - 1591)_

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't help believe that all of the days that my truck had to break down were going to be today! I was far away from anyone in La Push and Forks, so basically I was in the middle of nowhere. I looked up and saw the dark moon that is when it becomes dark and invisible. Whenever I see no moon I feel nervous…like I was in danger. Quietly, I called Edward.

"Bella?" his musical voice answered, "Where are you?" his voice anxious.

"I'm in between La Push and Forks." I answered, "My car broke down."

He started to laugh and I really didn't want to hear "told so" conservation.

"I'll have someone there in a few minutes." He told me.

I wondered if Alice was coming to get me but for some reason, that didn't make me feel safe. I feel like someone is watching me. But why? How? Victoria and James are both dead thanks to Edward and Jacob. All of Victoria's newborns are dead too. Then, I heard a knock at my window and saw Alexander waiting for me outside. What is he doing here? I got out of my car and went to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Edward told me to get you." He told me, "I can take you back to your house."

"How?"

"Get on my back." He offered as he bent his back down.

"Um…can you just fix my car?" I asked him frightened.

He sighed and stood back up and I never realized how tall he is; he was about the same height as Edward.

"I know we met but I need you to trust me." He said.

He offered his hand out to me and it just reminded me of the movie, _Aladdin_ when Aladdin ask Jasmine to trust him when they are trying to escape the guards. I grabbed his hand and saw him smiling….like a perfect and happy angel. I wrapped my legs and arms around him. He startled me when he kissed my hand.

"Thank you, Isabella."

When he said my name it sounded like an echo and then he was running. He streaked through the streets like a bullet, and I realized that he was faster than Edward was. The wind around my face felt good but there was something else that made me feel anxious. Suddenly, we were back at my house…in my room. How did he know where I lived? In fact, how did he know where I sleep?

"Um….Bella, I think this is the part when you get off." Alex said

"Oh, yeah I forgot." I admitted but for some reason, I couldn't get off.

I stared up at my window, where there was no moon and I shivered. Alexander must of noticed because he unloosened my strangled around him and pulled me around to face him, my legs were on the ground but when I tried to move my feet. I forgot that my arms were around Alexander's neck and we fell on the ground.

I found out I was laying on top of him. I couldn't move but stare at his violet eyes with a tinge of topaz. There was something about him…like I've known him my whole life and I feel completely safe around him. Quickly, I got off and told him that I'm going to the bathroom.

* * *

**Alexander's POV **

When Bella left the room, I thought that I couldn't breathe. When I first saw her yesterday in that classroom I thought it was just magic or something that brought me to her. But I never thought that I would get to see her again until yesterday. Since she was in the bathroom, I decided to look around the room.

There was her desk full of papers and her bed…everything else was just so…human. But I sat down at her rocking chair and began to think about the last time when I first saw her and it wasn't in the Art room.

"_Her name is Isabella." A woman with long, black hair told me. _

_I walked towards the white crib and saw four-month-old Isabella lying at her crib. Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at me and I saw her smile up at me. I smiled back and her arms reached up at me. She wanted me to pick her up. When I held her in my arms, it was like holding an angel. _

"_She's beautiful, Rebecca." I told her. _

"_Just like her mother." A voice walked in._

_I turned around and saw Caleb, his brown hair and black eyes, smiled at me. He looked the same 21 year old when I first meet him many years ago. _

"_I bet she's stubborn like her father." Rebecca added. _

_Caleb gave her a playful smile, "How long are you staying, Alexander?" he asked me._

"_Not for long." I told him, holding onto Bella's finger. "I wanted to see the baby myself." _

_When I put baby Isabella back into the crib she started to cry. I stared at her parents for help because I didn't know what to do. Rebecca told me that she wanted to stay with me. I picked the baby up again and let her play with my hair in my arms. Rebecca said that she had to meet Billy and that she will be back in an hour. _

"_It must be exciting to be a father, Caleb." I told him_

"_Yes. And it's a good thing that I'm a vampire, we never sleep. I can stay up with her as long as I like." He smiled at me. "But it took a while for her to stop the crying every day and every night." _

_I laughed, "She is going to be the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world." _

"_And powerful." Caleb whispered._

_I didn't say anything but laugh with Isabella as her small hands touched my face._

"_Alex, can you promise me something?" he asked me._

"_Sure."_

"_Promise me….that you will watch over her." He stopped, "If me or Rebecca isn't around."_

"_I hope you're asking me if I can baby-sit her when you two are out." I chocked._

_But his eyes told me the answer already. _

"_I promise." I nodded. _

_He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_Thank you my friend."_

His voice echoed in my head until I saw Edward standing in front of me. I couldn't tell if he was happy or anger at me because he showed no expression in his face or his eyes. Finally, Bella got out of the bathroom and I saw her look flush, probably of what happened between me or her.

"Well, um…" I turned to her, "Good night….Bella."

And I left the two alone in the room but I stood on a tree branch, saw her run into his arms, and kissed each other. I bowed my head down, couldn't stare at the two.

_"Sweet dreams…Isabella. You have a long journey ahead of you."_


	6. Alexander's Past

A/N: I hope all of you like my story so far!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"_A man may be in as just possession of truth as of a city, and yet be forced to surrender."_

_- Thomas Browne (1605- 1682)_

**Edward's POV**

As I watched my Bella sleep into the night, I couldn't help but think of what happened between her and Alexander. Ever since, Alex arrived to Forks, I've noticed that he had been staring at Bella…like he knew her for such a long time. But I didn't feel jealous, just…worried about her. I mean, ever since James and Victoria I have been overprotective of her but only because I love her so much.

It was 11:25PM and I still lay next to my girlfriend but I heard small gasps. I turned around and saw her moving right to left, her eyes shut tightly, and sweat clinging to the pores of her body. A whimper escaped her thin lips and this is what I hate the most, she is trying to escape a nightmare and I can't even know what it is. Although, I know she talks in her sleep sometimes.

"No." she whimpered, "Leave her alone."

"Help….Alexander."

Alexander? Why is Bella dreaming about him?

"Please……don't go" And she stopped talking in her sleep.

Now I am wondering what is going on between my Bella and Alexander?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When PE started, I felt happy. This was the second class that I didn't have with Edward or Alice or Jasper or Alexander. It has been two days since Alexander and his family stayed with the Cullens. It has been two days since the awkward moment between the two of us in my room and I knew that Edward was upset. He had been overprotective lately….more than unusual.

Unfortunately, we start hurdles today in class. I hate hurdles. I know that I will fall down on my face and a bunch of my classmates will laugh at me. But mostly, because it was the running which means I would fall before I could even jump. The coach told me to go first. This day couldn't get any worse.

When I started running, an image appeared in my mind, it was nighttime and I saw a forest. But I was running…barefoot and fast. I jumped over rocks and bushes and darted between trees but I never realized what I was doing in the real world. I stopped running and found myself at the finish line. No bruises or cuts today.

"Great work, Miss. Swan." Coach told me.

Mike came up to me.

"Jeez, I didn't know you could jump that high." He told me.

"What do you mean?" What did I do?

"You were running, like….someone was chasing you." His words surprised me.

"Okay, we're going to do some laps." Yelled the coach.

Everyone groaned and started running on the track. I was about to run after them, until I felt a presence near by…an odd but yet, familiar presence. I choose to ignore thinking it was Edward watching my every move again.

* * *

**Stranger's POV**

I watched the girl in her PE class running around the track. She looked beautiful and she looked so much like her mother. The wind was blowing around, making her scent attract to me. Soon, she will discover the truth and I will be there. But not today, I will watch her.

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

I've decided not to sit with the Cullens and their human friends today in lunch. I had so much on my mind, that I didn't hear my teacher's questions during all of my classes. I pretended to drink my juice watching the humans. But my eye caught one.

Isabella came inside the cafeteria wearing her tennis shoes, dark jeans, and a jacket covering her black t-shirt. Her hair was put into a ponytail. She looked… beautiful. I dropped my cup as I watched her kiss Edward and sat next to him. She turned around looking for someone and then her brown eyes fell on me.

I looked away quickly, trying not to look back at her. What is the matter with me? This is Isabella, daughter of my two best friends and girlfriend of Edward Cullen. She definitely wasn't the same chubby baby I held in my arms but a grown woman, who has no, idea what her destiny is.

I looked back up when I saw a lunch tray across from me and saw Bella sit down smiling at me. The same smile like her mother's smile. I watched her eat her food and I waited for her to answer me because almost everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us. When she finished, she blushed when she noticed I was staring at her.

"You looked lonely." She confessed to me, "And I thought I should sit with you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? I don't think your boyfriend improves this "new friendship."

She looked back, where Edward was, and turned back to face me. She shrugged.

"You have only been here for two days and I would like to get to know you better with or without Edward's permission." She told me.

"What would you like to know?" I asked her.

"How long have you been 18?" she asked me.

"Who said I was turned at 18?" I asked her.

Her eyes widen.

"I was turned when I was 20 years old." I told her.

"Really?" she was curious.

"I came from a different timeline than Edward." I told her, "He is younger than me in his…vampire years." I whispered the last part.

"My family and I owned horses." I continued, "I would train and ride all different kind of horses and teach young knights how to ride them. But one night, I rode my horse outside of our ranch and I was….." I stopped.

"You were attacked by another vampire?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I was dying and then I saw Caleb, he turned me. He saved my life and my aunt and uncle's. And I have been friends with him ever since."

Then something unexpected happened. She grabbed my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"That's what friends are for." She smiled back.

I smiled back at her. I haven't been friends with a girl….no woman…no human in nineteen years.


	7. Jonathon's Memories

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Memory is the thread of personal identity, history of public identity."_

_- Richard Hofstadter (1916 - 1970)_

**Billy's POV**

I invited Charlie and Bella over to dinner tonight and Jacob wasn't too happy with that idea. He still hasn't gotten over Bella. I knew Bella never meant to hurt him but she was in love with a vampire just like Rebecca. So Jacob decided to stay with Emily and Sam for dinner until The Swans leave. I grabbed a shoebox from my desk and put it on the counter near the dinner table. Finally, the door rang and there was Bella and Charlie.

"Hey Billy!" Charlie smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Come on in Charlie, Bella."

After an hour, dinner was over and all of us were having a wonderful time. Charlie then got a call from the station saying there's trouble at Port Angeles. I offered Bella a ride home when she wanted to go home. So we sat outside of my porch and I had the shoebox on my lap.

"Bella, this is for you." I gave her the box and she opened it.

"Pictures?"

"Of Rebecca's past."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I went through the pictures and couldn't believe how beautiful Rebecca was. She reminded me of Pocahontas all of a sudden because of her long, black hair. She looked happy in all of her pictures from when she was a baby until the age she died. Then, I stopped when I saw a picture of her in a white dress.

"That was the day when she got married," Billy told me. "She wanted me to walk her down the aisle and I did."

"She looks beautiful." I added.

"She did."

"Why are you showing me all of this?" I asked, "I mean, you could of give it to Charlise."

"It's better if I give this to you." He told me.

Suddenly, I saw Jacob and the pack arrive in their cars and I felt my heart beating fast. I knew I should of stayed home studying. They were bigger than I remember the last time we saw each other. I felt like a small child in a playground with a bunch of bullies.

"Bella!" yelled Emily as she ran to hug me.

I laughed as she let go of me and smiled at the rest of the pack.

"I thought you went home." Jacob told me.

"I had to show Bella something," Billy said to him before I could speak.

Jacob looked down to my hand and I realized I still had the picture of Rebecca in my hand. He looked up to me then to Billy then back to me.

"I-I should go," I went to get my things.

But before I could step foot on the porch, I heard a whimper inside the forest behind me. I turned around and saw nothing but the bushes and trees.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Shhh…" I hushed him.

I walked up to the bushes waiting to hear the sound again but nothing came. I sighed and turned around, apologetically.

"My imagination," I shrugged.

"Bella, behind you!" yelled Emily.

I turned around quickly and saw an injured brown wolf behind me. I raised my hand up to stop Jacob and the others from coming any closer. I bent my knees down to the ground and I could hear the wolf's ragged breathing. Slowly, I reached to touch the wolf but it growled.

"Everything is going to be okay," I reassured him. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

I went closer to the wolf, my hand still reaching towards it's head. Finally, the wolf let me touched him and I felt his fur, it was soft. Then, I saw blood coming from his side.

"_Rebecca….it hurts." _It was a male's voice but it came from my mind.

Was this coming from the wolf?

"What's your name?" I whispered only the wolf to hear.

"_Jonathon,"_ he responded back to me_. "What's wrong, Becca. You don't remember your own brother?"_

"Billy, did Rebecca have a brother?" I asked him.

"Yes, her older brother is two years younger than me." He told me.

"Why you ask?" he asked me.

"Because we need some medical attention for him." I told him.

"Jonathon?" Billy sounded shocked.

"_Can you transform back?" I asked. _

"_I'll try." He responded back to me. _

Then, I saw the wounded wolf transform back into a muscular, half-naked man. He had short, black hair and black eyes, he was extremely handsome. But when he transform, the wounded from his waist was suddenly gone. I forgot that werewolves could heal instantly. I saw him stared at me closely.

"You're not Rebecca," he questioned. "But you look-"

"Jonathon what happened to you?" Billy interrupted him.

"I was attacked by other werewolves, they almost killed me but they didn't. I managed to escape and I saw your house." Jonathon explained.

Like the others, he saw the picture of Rebecca in my hand and he grabbed it and stared at it. His eyes widen and I saw him lifting the picture and his eyes went to me then to the picture, me to picture, picture to me, and I really didn't like to be stare at for so long.

"I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

"You're Isabella Swan?" he asked me. "_Chief Swan's_ daughter?"

"Yes."

**Jonathon's POV**

I couldn't believe I mistaken that girl to be my baby sister. I mean, the only thing different from the two is their eyes and that's the only thing I know that is different. But being around her, reminds me of what happened between Caleb and her and the accident of nineteen years ago. But Bella understood me in my wolf form. That's not impossible, is it?

I ate a lot of food and water in Billy's house but I couldn't help but be not a gentleman because I was starving. I looked at Bella again and wondered why she isn't wearing the necklace I made for her or did her so-called father hide it from her?

"Thank you, Billy." I was satisfied.

"You're welcome, my old friend."

"So Bella, you know about werewolves?" I asked her.

"She knows about everything," Billy told me.

What does he mean 'about everything'?

"She's dating vampire." Billy explained to me.

I thought time stopped around me. It can't be. I looked at Bella.

"You're dating a bloodsucker?"

"_You can't keep me away from him!" yelled my baby sister's voice in my mind. _

"_I forbid it!" I yelled back_

"Yes." Bella answered me.

I put my hands in front of my face, blocking anyone to see my expression.

"I'm in love with him," She responded to me in a fierce tone.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, that I was trapped inside a small little box with less oxygen inside.

"_I love him! And he loves me too!" She said as she touched her chest with her hands. _

"I'm also engaged, we will get married over the summer." She said to me.

"_We've been married for a year now," Rebecca's voice said to me. "I'm four months pregnant, Jonny. If you want to kill him, then you're going to have to kill me first." _

I looked up and saw Isabella's chocolate brown eyes.

"_Jonathon, it's about your sister." A police officer told me, "She was found dead by the river. She was murdered." _

"Are you okay?" Bella's voice asked.

"Yes, Congrats." I told her not looking at her anymore.

_Silence. _

"I have to go." Bella said.

"I'll give you ride." Emily said.

They both left the house. Bella…can it be? I looked at Billy's eyes and I already knew answered.


	8. Lunch Time

**Chapter 7**

"Beauty in distress is much the most affecting beauty."

- Edmund Burke (1729 - 1797)

**Emily's POV**

As I was driving Bella home, I noticed that she was quiet and she was staring outside the window. Something was troubling her. I mean, she did talk to a wolf and she's a human…just like me. Billy really needs to explain some things with the pack.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said to me.

"Bella, I know you." I told her, "Does it have something to do with Jonathon?"

She turned to look at me with a shocking expression and I smiled back at her.

"He was staring at you like some ghost." I told her truthfully.

She sighed, "He looks so familiar. It's the same way I feel around Alexander."

"Alexander?" I questioned.

"A vampire who transferred in my school." She finished.

I chuckled, "I hope Edward isn't jealous of having a new vampire in your school."

She didn't say anything else but continue to stare out of the window.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After Emily dropped me off to my house, I walked up the stairs but stopped across from Charlie's room. He wasn't home yet, and it was 9 o'clock. I went downstairs to get his laundry and went back upstairs carry all of his clothes in a bucket. As I went inside, I turned on the light and put the bucket on his bed. At that moment, I saw one of his drawers opened all the way and I was about to close it until something caught my eye.

It was a blue and purple blanket. I pulled it out and it felt soft and warm. I sniffed it and it smelled like a jungle. Then, I saw two items underneath the blanket's place. There was an old letter and a necklace. I picked the heart shape necklace up; it was gold and it had something carved on it. I brushed the dust off of it and I gasped, it had my name on it. Did Charlie make this? Or did he ask something else to make it? But why was I asking these questions, when I knew the answer.

I opened the locket and a lullaby was playing. I dropped the blanket on the ground as I felt myself sit down on Charlie's bed. I closed the locket and all I could hear and see was a woman singing the lullaby as the wind brushed her hair over her face and a tear fell down her cheek. Suddenly, I heard a noise inside the house. Hurriedly, I put the blanket and the necklace back away into the drawer. I turned around and I saw Edward's angelic face leaning against the door.

"Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry." He apologized as he kissed my forehead. "How was dinner with Billy?"

"It was-"I stopped talking.

I was about to tell him about Jonathon but something inside me, told me not to tell him. Like I shouldn't trust him, but why? He is my finance. But why can't I tell him about Rebecca's older brother?

"It was okay," I finished smiling.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, just a little tired." I reassured him.

"Then, let's get you to bed."

All of a sudden, he pulled me off the ground and carried me the bride way.

"Edward, put me down!" I laughed.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I sat in out original lunch table waiting for Bella and when I saw Alexander, across the room, I felt heat all around me. I still don't understand why he is still here. I thought that Joseph and Linda were on this mission, not Alexander. But he's here.

I saw Bella enter the lunch area and then, after she bought her food she went to Alexander's table! I knew my mouth dropped and she was talking to him and he was talking back at her. Why is Bella sitting with _him_?

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

I was surprised that Isabella wanted to sit next with me at lunch again but I knew that she wanted to ask me questions about Rebecca or Caleb. She began talking about the stuff she knew so far about Rebecca, and as she was talking I couldn't help but noticed that Edward was staring at me. His topaz eyes giving me a death glare. But why? Does he really think I have an attraction for his girlfriend?

"I'm sorry if Edward is bothering you again," she apologized.

"Don't," I shook my head. "I'm use to it at home."

"Alex, do you…Jonathon?" she asked me.

"Jonathon as in Rebecca's older brother?" My eyes widen.

She nodded her head.

"Why?" I chocked.

"I meet him yesterday in Las Push at Billy's house."

"Y-You did?" I stammered

"The weird thing is…I understood what he was saying in his wolf form," She whispered.

My eyes widen. If she understood him, then that must mean……No, not now!

I sighed, "Jonathon was furious when he found out that Rebecca was married to Caleb and that she was pregnant with his baby".

"But shouldn't he be happy for her?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he should but as an older brother he shouldn't." I answered. "He found their secret the hard way. Caleb and Jonathon were in a fight and Caleb was wounded pretty badly. But Jonathon wasn't done with him, so he went looking for him."

"That's how he found out their secret? He spotted them." She said.

I grinned, "You catch on quickly, Isabella."

She smiled back, "Thank you."

"He found them near the waterfall and caught both of them kissing." I sighed, "Jonathon was close to killing Caleb, but he was also close of killing his own sister. And since then, he hasn't seen or spoke to his sister since that day. Two months later, he saw his sister in a funeral box."

"That must have been hard," she murmured as she lowered her head down.

I didn't want her to be sad all of a sudden. I have to change the subject. And I have a perfect plan.

"Bella, how would like to go on a grand adventure with me?" I asked her.

She lifted her head up and I was suddenly deep into those chocolate brown eyes again. Why does she always have to remind me of Rebecca?

"When?" she asked.

"Today." I grinned at her.

Her eyes widen, "What?"

I leaned forward, "We can leave right now."

Bella giggled at me, "Are you crazy?"

I grinned again, "Yes. Come one, I'm sure Edward hasn't done this before."

Bella smiled at me again, and then suddenly, for a brief second, I saw her eyes changed from brown to yellow. I shook my head, thinking it was my imagination.

"I'm in." she grinned.


	9. Ditching School

**Chapter 8**

"_Every woman is a rebel, and usually in wild revolt against herself."_

_- Oscar Wilde (1854 - 1900)_

**Edward POV**

I saw Bella and Alexander talking during lunch. But why? They could still be talking if both of them were sitting in our usual table. But I couldn't help but feel… jealous of Alexander. For some reason, he and Bella have this…connection that me and her don't have. But why? They have only known each other almost a week.

"_Edward, Alex and Bella are leaving." Alice warned me. _

I turned around and Alice was right, both of them were getting up and throwing away their food, then going to the exit. Where were they going? I walked towards Bella as I grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you taking her Alexander?" I asked.

"I'm taking her somewhere special." Alex answered.

"You're not taking her _anywhere_!" I snarled.

I heard everyone's thoughts in the cafeteria looking at us. I was drawing attention.

"Who made you her bodyguard?" Alex asked me.

"I'm her boyfriend," I warned him.

"I know that, Edward." Bella said to me. "But can't I make a choice of who I want to hang out with?"

"Not with Alexander." I said staring at him.

"You're not the boss of me, Edward." She said to me.

I looked down at her and saw annoyance in her eyes.

"Let go of me," she whispered.

"I'm not letting you go alone _with him_!" I yelled at her.

"_Let go of me_!" she yelled at me.

"_NO_!" I yelled back.

All I could hear was silence, but then again, I heard everyone's thoughts again. I blocked them inside my head, but wished to read Bella's thoughts. Mr. Greene came inside, with an annoy look on his face.

"May I ask what is going on in here?" he yelled.

"Nothing is going on, sir." Alex told him.

"You're hurting me," Bella whimpered.

I released my grip off of her but I felt her skin wash away from my fingers.

"Let's get out of here" Alexander said as he grabbed Bella.

"May I ask where you two are going?" Mr. Greene asked them.

"Bella and Alexander were going to ditch," Lauren, one of Bella's enemies said.

"Thank you, Lauren." Bella mumbled under her breathe.

"Is that true, Miss. Swan?" Mr. Greene asked.

"Yes." Bella answered him.

"Then you two will meet me in my office." Mr. Greene ordered.

"How are you going to do that?" Bella asked him smirking.

My eyes widen. This isn't the Bella I knew; she would never back talk to a teacher.

"Excuse me, Miss. Swan?" Mr. Greene too was shocked.

Bella stared at Alex and Alex stared at her, both of them smirking.

"I think Bella is trying to ask, is how are you going to catch us?" He smiled.

"Alex, don't even think about it." Alice said, standing next to me.

"What are you going to do, Alice? Kill me?" Alex raised his eyebrow in teasing.

I saw Alexander grab Bella's hand, pulling her to the exit.

"See ya later!" and both of them ran off.

I went outside of the exit, along with Alice and Mr. Greene, and they weren't inside the school halls or in the school property anymore.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe Edward! Who do he thinks he is! Just because he's my finance doesn't mean he gets to be the boss of me. But I wouldn't let him ruin my fun. Ditching school was so much fun! Especially talking back to a teacher, no the principal! I would never have done that, but I did! Suddenly, we stopped and I noticed that we were inside an abandon house.

"Here we are," Alexander said.

I giggled, "This is your idea of an grand adventure?" I asked him.

"Nope." He popped the "p". "This is where Caleb and Rebecca use to live."

I walked around their house, it was huge but dusty. No one has been in this house for a very long time. I decided to walk up the stairs, there were about three bedrooms. I opened the third door quietly; the room was a baby's room full of a baby's crib and toys. But the whole entire room was dusty and full of spider webs. Then, I saw something on a counter, it was a dirty picture. I whipped half of it off and found a picture of Rebecca, looking beautiful, and…Caleb. He looked handsome with his brown hair and black eyes, full of happiness.

_CRASH!_

I put the picture back down and ran to the stairs but stopped when I saw Alexander fighting a man. Was it a vampire or a werewolf? Finally, Alexander pushed the person off of him and saw me.

"We have to get out of here," he said to me.

Suddenly, the same man pushed him to the ground and both of them started to wrestle.

"Bella, run!" he yelled at me.

I ran back upstairs but stopped when I saw a man, who was really big, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked very hungry. I ran the other way before he could grab me and I closed the door to a different room. I looked around and realized I was in a closet…full of weapons. There were swords, bows and arrows, and smaller knives. This is really odd.

"Bella, it's me." It was Alexander.

I opened the door and saw a scratch across his left cheek.

"Are you okay?" I gasped.

He chuckled at me, "I'm fine. I see you found their weapons."

"They're very….sharp." I gulped when I touched one of the swords.

"What did you do with those men? Who were they?" I asked.

Alex sighed, "They were…old enemies of Caleb. Apparently, they smelled human in this house and were after you."

I suddenly felt like this was another James and Victoria event.

"But don't worry, I'll protect you." He grinned at me.

I grinned back, "You want to teach me?" I asked holding a sword.

He laughed at me, "Sure. But if you get hurt..."

"I'll tell Edward that it was my idea." I finished.

"Actually, I was going to say we'll go to hospital. But your idea works too."

I punched him playfully in the shoulder and we both laughed.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

**Alexander's POV:**

We arrived back at the Cullen's mansion around nighttime and I didn't care if Edward was going to kill me because I had too much fun with Isabella, so he can't whip this grin off my face. When we got inside the living room, I found everyone including my aunt and uncle sitting down waiting for us. I put Bella down off of my shoulder and smiled.

"We're home," I announced happily.

"Where were you two?" asked Esme.

"We-"

"Alexander, what happened to your cheek?" asked my Aunt Linda.

"Well-"

"Bella, what happened to your arm?" asked Esme.

"She-"

"What did you do to her?" asked Edward.

"Would all of you stop interrupting me!" I yelled at them.

"Aunt Linda, I was attacked by vampires. Esme, I was teaching Bella how to use a sword, and Edward, I didn't do anything to her." I sighed when I finished talking.

"_WHAT!_" they all yelled at me.

They all started to yell at me and I noticed Bella covering her ears from all the noise. I wanted to take her out of here and run away again but I don't think that will happen for a long time. Then, I saw a wolf appear over her form for a second but then disappeared.

"QUIET!" she yelled.

Everything and everyone stood still as we watched Bella. I stared at her face and I didn't see Rebecca's face but an angry Caleb's expression. That wasn't good.

"I am not a child!" she yelled. "I had fun with Alexander and he didn't hurt me."

"But-"

"_No_!" Bella interrupted Edward.

Edward took a step back.

"I'm sorry it's just….my head hurts and too many voices…." She trailed off.

She stared at me, and I saw sadness in them. Her eyes began to close and her legs gave in and I realized that she was about to fall. So I caught her before Edward could.

"I'll take her home, Alexander." Edward announced.

"No," I said to him. "I think it's better if I take her home." I said and left the mansion before I could hear anyone else's disapproval.


	10. Bella's nightmare

**Chapter 9**

"_All women become like their mothers. That is their tragedy. No man does. That's his."_

_- Oscar Wilde (1854 - 1900)_

**Charlie's POV**

I got home and was about to talk to Bella about her skipping school until I saw someone holding her in _her_ _own room_. I didn't turn her light on but the moon's light was shining onto Bella's bed. I thought it was Edward but then noticed that this boy had short black hair and violet eyes. He pulled the blankets over her and touched her face. Who is he? What is he doing with my daughter?

"You look so much like your mother. I wish she was alive to see you." He said to her.

He knew Bella's real mother! This isn't good. Then, he started to hum a lullaby.

_**Hush now, my baby  
be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
so I'll be with you when you dream**_

I remembered that lullaby that was what the woman sang to her baby before she died. The mystery man leaned in, kissed my daughter's forehead and jumped out of the open window. I didn't bother to go after him, I didn't have the strength. Without turning on the light, I walked to Bella's sleeping form and sat at the edge of her bed and watched her breathe in and out. What am I going to do now?

The next morning, I had no work today and decided to stay at home to watch the game. But when I noticed that Bella wasn't up to get ready for school, I called the school and told them that she wasn't feeling sick. Now, it was 11o'clock and Bella still hasn't gotten up. All of a sudden, I heard screaming from her room. I opened the door quickly and saw Bella turning to right to left on her bed screaming.

"Bella?"

I walked towards her and noticed that she was sweating so much, that even her hair was soaked. Her hands were gripping onto her sheets as if her life depends on it. I didn't like this one bit. It reminded me of her when she was younger because she said she would always have nightmares about monsters.

I sat at the edge of her bed, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her as hard as I could. She kept struggling against me, screaming and pushing me away as if _I _was the monster in her dreams. I shook her again and again but it wasn't working.

"_**NO**_!" She cried.

"Please no, take me, and kill _me_ instead!"

Kill her? What the hell is she dreaming about?

"Have mercy." She whimpered.

"Mom…Rebecca _run_!"

I was definitely starting to get worried.

"Bella, _wake up_!" I cried at her.

Bella's eyes shot open and she looked confused for a moment as if she didn't recognize where she was. Her breathing finally started to calm down and she realized I was gripping her shoulders. She looked up at me and began to cry. She was now in my arms crying on my clean shirt.

"So many monsters," she whimpered. "So many _horrible_ monsters."

"Everything is going to be okay." I hushed her like she was a baby again, "I'm here. No one is going to get you. Daddy's here."

I realized that I was repeating the same words I said to her when she was only a kid and that wasn't a pleasant thing.

* * *

**Edwards' POV**

I was surprised that Charlie dismissed me from the school today but I was also glad, because then I will know if Bella is at his house. For some reason, Alice couldn't see her; she has been able to see the werewolves at La Push since the war. But Bella wasn't with them. I was starting to get anxious because I wanted to apologize to her about my actions yesterday at school and at home. But Alexander isn't talking with either of us or his family either.

"Edward, how did you get here so fast?" Charlie asked me when he opened the door.

"Emmett picked me up and he drives too fast." I told him.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Charlie said, "Come on in."

I came inside the living room and heard the shower running. Did Bella just wake up now? I sat across from Charlie and noticed that his face was pale, full of fear.

"Mr. Swan are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I asked you here today about Bella." He told me.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"I was wondering what happened yesterday at school." He folded his hands.

"Bella and I gotten into this fight and she ditched school with Alexander." I answered

"Alexander?" Charlie questioned.

"Transfer student." I answered him, "He and his family are staying with us for a while."

"What does he look like?" he asked me.

"He has short, black hair and violet eyes." I answered him.

Why did he want to know about Alexander? Did he spot Alexander last night in Bella's room?

"What did the two of you fight about?" He changed the subject.

"It was nothing, dad."

I turned around and saw my Bella standing on the stairs. Her hair was still wet, but she was wearing a black t-shirt and hole jeans. Charlie said that he would be outside fixing his car. I sat in my same spot on the coach and Bella sat in Charlie's spot. It was quiet for a while, so I decided to speak up first.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." I told her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was childish and immature."

She said nothing but looked down at the floor.

"_Ugh_! It's harder for me not knowing what you're thinking." I confessed.

"Welcome to the human world." She whispered coldly.

I was shocked by her tone of voice. Bella really isn't attacking like herself.

"If you just came here to apologize, then your work here is done." She said standing up.

"Charlie asked me to come here." I told her, she stood still "And I have no idea why."

Bella walked outside the door. She went towards Charlie and I read his thoughts wondering what they are talking about. My eyes widen, when I saw something in his mind about Bella and it wasn't about their conservation. So, I walked towards them.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I told them.

"Alright." Charlie nodded his head.

I looked at Bella and her eyes turned straight ahead, trying not to face me. I was hurt but tried not to show it. Until I knew that Charlie and Bella were back inside the house, I went to the backyard and stood on the tree branch across from Bella's room. She entered her room and I realized that her face was also pale but paler than Charlie's. She leaned against her door and slid down to the ground. And something unexpected happened, she began to cry.

I wanted to barged in there and let her cry in my shoulders and tell her everything was going to be okay and I was _never ever_ going to hurt her again like I did last time. But I knew that I was lying to her but mostly to… myself. Whatever is going on with Bella, she won't tell me. But maybe, she told Alexander. And I'm going to find out the easy way or the hard way and both ways aren't going to be pretty.


	11. Alice's Vision

**Chapter 10**

"_Love, by reason of its passion, destroys the in between which relates us to and separates us from the other."_

_- Hannah Arendt (1906 - 1975)_

**Alexander's POV**

Ever since last night, I haven't talked to the Cullens or my aunt and uncle. How could they think I would harm Isabella? I told them, that it was her idea for me to teach her how to use a sword. Besides, I did warn her about how they would react when they saw her _little _scratch on her arm. Now is almost to afternoon and I didn't feel like going to school at all. But I did want to visit Bella again but I had this odd feeling in my gut that she wasn't in school.

"We need to talk," said a voice.

"Edward," I sighed. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

I was lying on my bed, my hands behind my neck, and he was standing around looking over my things…without my permission, of course.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked him again. "You got out of school early."

"Ditched?"

"Yeah, people are doing it now of days." He said.

He stopped walking around and sat on my chair near my desk.

"I want to talk about Bella," He said. "I know you didn't do anything to her. But... you two somehow have this connection and you've known her for a week now. And I have known her almost two years."

"Your point is?" I continued on.

"I read Charlie's mind and he saw you yesterday in Bella's room last night."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. The human spotted me, which means…..he heard what I said to him.

"And?" I chocked.

"She went to La Push the other day, and meet Rebecca's older brother, Jonathon." He continued on. "Charlie went to La Push and Billy told him that Bella saved Jonathon's life. She told you about him, didn't she?"

I nodded my head, "Yes she did."

"Why?!" He roared. "I'm her _boyfriend_! Her _fiancé_!"

My eyes widen at the word: fiancé. She was going to get married to a vampire….just like….Rebecca.

"_I'm love with her, Alexander." Caleb said to me. "I want to her marry even if she is human or a vampire or a werewolf. I don't care because I love her." _

I shook that memory out of my mind.

"I'm guessing because of your past, you would be upset about her going to La Push and meeting a new werewolf." I answered, hoping it was true.

Edward gave me a death glare for a couple seconds until he punched my desk and pictures of my past flew up in the air and landed back onto the ground.

"Sorry," he muttered as he picked them up.

"When I saw her today, she was acting like a completely new person." He told me.

"How so?" I asked helping him.

"I-I don't know," he stammered. "It was like….she hated me for some reason and I didn't know why and….she didn't either."

I knew why and I was about to answer until, I heard my uncle call for me.

"I'll be right back." I told him and left the room.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When Alexander left the room, I couldn't be more relieved. I know it isn't my place but I had to know if he had anything on Bella. As I went through photos of his past, I stopped when I saw a picture of an angelic woman holding a baby girl, wrapped around in a blue and purple blanket. Was this Rebecca? She looks beautiful but yet, so familiar.

Then, I found a videotape labeled; "Isabella" and I knew it had to do with my Bella. I put the video inside the VCR and sat on his bed waiting for the video to start playing without Alexander knowing about it. The video appeared with Rebecca holding her daughter on her lap.

_"Hello, Alexander," she said in such a gentle tone. "I don't know if Caleb told you but if he did, I'm going to tell you again."_

_The baby starting playing with her mom's hair as she chuckled at her._

_"I want you to be Isabella's godfather," she answered. _

_Isabella? He never told us that child's name is Isabella._

_"You have been a wonderful friend towards me especially since we are from….different clans." She said, "But I trust you and I know you will be there for her to lean on and protect her from any monsters in both of our worlds." _

_Tears begin to drip down her cheeks and baby Isabella stared up at her mother in confusion but the mother smiled down at her. But the baby wasn't convinced._

_Rebecca sighed, "I had a dream of my daughter as a teenager. All grown up and beautiful like I hoped she would be and…yet, she was sad and confused like she didn't know who or where she was. _

_"Mama," cooed the baby. _

_Rebecca wiped more tears off of her cheek and grabbed the baby's small hand._

_"Please watch over her," she cried. "I don't want her to….forget me." _

"What are you doing?!" yelled a voice.

I turned around and saw Alexander's face turned horrified to fury.

"I-I…." I began but I couldn't find the right words.

"What are you doing going through my things!" he yelled even louder.

"_Can you say 'bye, bye' Isabella?" _

Alexander and I both turned to the video.

"_Bye, bye!" the baby said happily_

_Rebecca giggled and sighed sadly, "Good bye…my friend." _

The video was over, I turned back at Alexander, and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"You…get…out…of here…_**NOW**_!" He roared.

I got out of his room as I closed the door but not all the way. I peek in and saw that Alexander was rewinding the video, repeating Rebecca's farewell. Then, something unexpected happened, he started to cry.

"Please forgive me," he sobbed. "Please forgive me Rebecca."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I saw Edward walking down the stairs, in his unusual mood. He seemed sad and confused. I looked at Jasper and he didn't know why but I don't think he wants to calm Edward down. He sat down on the couch across from us, but he put his hands on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

He lifted his head and suddenly, I remembered that face. It was the same face, the same emotion he was in when we had to leave Forks….leave Bella. He got up and was about to walk away until I told him to stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked him again.

He didn't answer me.

"Edward, is Bella in trouble?" I started to get worried.

He didn't answer me again. I grabbed his arm.

"Dawn it, Edward!" I snarled at him.

"It's Bella." He whispered.

"What about Bella?" I asked him calmly.

He didn't answer and know I wished I could read his thoughts. He grabbed my hand and let me released him. But then, I felt a vision coming.

_It was nighttime and it was raining. I saw Bella running in fear and she was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. I noticed that she was running from her house, but why? Then, I saw a blonde vampire behind her keeping pace with her. He stopped in front of her; they were in the middle of the street. _

"_You honestly think you can run away from me?" he snarled at her. _

"_What do you want from me?" she yelled at him. _

_He chuckled at her, "You remind me so much of your mother and yet, I remember it like it was yesterday. She was about your age and you….were only a baby in her arms." _

"_What?" she was confused. _

"_Your mother was screaming, 'have mercy, please'" He laughed. "Pathetic….for a werewolf." _

_Bella's eyes widen, she started to shake her head. _

"_No," she whispered. "It's not true." _

I got out of my vision and saw Edward and Jasper staring at me with worried looks. I told them it was nothing and I blocked Edward from entering my mind. I walked inside Alexander's room and saw him humming the same lullaby I had in my vision.

"How long have you known?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Since I first saw her in that classroom," he answered me.

I said nothing but left the room but not before he said something.

"I promised them that I would protect her." He said. "And I'm not breaking that promise."

"I know you won't," I whispered back.


	12. Rafael's Visit

**Chapter 11**

"Every animal leaves traces of what it was; man alone leaves traces of what he created."

- Jacob Bronowski (1908 - 1974)

**Normal POV**

_The night was wet and windy, and a man with brown hair that went down to his ears was walking towards a lake that was across from the waterfall. He stopped walking when he saw someone lying on the ground, the water washing up and down her feet. She had long, black hair that was covering her sleeping face. She was wearing a white dress under her black cloak but there was blood._

"_Rebecca," he whispered as he bent down to her. _

_He put her body on his lap and her head lay on his arm. She opened her eyes slowly when she heard his voice and smiled when she saw her angel in front of her. He promised her that he would be there for her and now he is. _

"_Caleb," she whispered sadly._

_He started to cry as he rested his head on her shoulder, burying it in the side of her neck, and Rebecca weakly lifted her arms to wrap around him. She forced her eyes to remain open but that was a battle she was losing. Caleb moved his ear to her chest, resting it over her heart. Both could feel it slowing down, losing beats. _

_He lifted his head and fused his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, desperately. Surely, there was something he could do to stop this. There was something but he was too late. Rebecca was dying and Caleb was afraid of how he would survive without her. He survived without her for centuries because she wasn't born yet. But now, he was afraid. _

"_I will find you again," Caleb whispered to her as he stared at her beautiful face. "No matter what, I will find you again."_

"_Never let go," she whispered her eyes closed. _

"_I promise." He promised. _

_Rebecca's eyes fluttered open one last time, looking into the pools of black, before she took her last breath and soon, became limp. Tears rolled from Caleb's eyes as he held his wife, his angel, rocking her and kissing her hair. He clung to her tightly, not letting her go….never letting her go. Suddenly, an inhumanly cry came from his lips and thunder came. _

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up again in sitting position on my bed. I looked at my clock and realized that I slept only an hour. It could have been a dream and nothing more but I knew in my gut that it wasn't. I got out of bed and found my drawings. One of them I drew after I took a shower, before I heard Edward's voice in my house. It was a drawing of werewolves and vampires on a hill looking down at a woman.

I went inside Charlie's room and went to find the belongings I found the other night. I have questions and hopefully, Alexander can answer them. I grabbed my bag and put the blanket, the necklace, and the letter inside. Suddenly, I heard a glass break. That's odd, Charlie is carefully with things.

"Charlie?" I yelled.

_Silence _

I walked down the stairs and noticed that Charlie's car keys were gone. Where did he go? Wait a minute….if he wasn't here, then who was?

"Hello?"

"Hello," I heard someone chuckle behind me.

I turned around and there was a man leaning against the wall, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was just like any other vampire; handsome, pale, and eyes that would change color for thirst. I had no idea who it was, but I knew I met him somewhere. But where?

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Rebecca." He said to me.

Rebecca? Why is everybody confusing me for her?

"My name isn't Rebecca," I told him fiercely.

"Oh?" he seems surprised. "What is your name?"

"Bella." I told him.

Now he seemed really surprised because his eyes widen and he walked towards me, but I took a step back.

"It can't be," he whispered.

Then he laughed.

"You have your father's eyes," he told me. "You're the human with Alexander."

"You attacked us?" I asked.

"Yes, well we sensed someone's blood and it smelled…." He stared at me, "Remarkable."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"The name is Rafael."

"Well, Rafael get out," I told him.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

I had no idea what I was thinking, but I ran. I forgot to bring my sweater because it was raining outside, but I didn't care as I long I got away from him. I was in the middle of the street, sprinting as fast I could and for some reason, I didn't lose my breath. I heard my cell phone ring from my pocket and I pulled it out.

"Bella, where are you? Are you okay?" It was Alice.

"No, there is a vampire chasing me in-"

"In the street." She finished for me.

I waited for her to talk some more as I was running.

"Bella, no matter what you do. Don't stop running." She was worried. "We're on our way."

I hung up my phone. Then, I saw Rafael in front of me. I knew I wasn't suppose to stop but if I ran the other way, he would of stopped me there too.

"You honestly think you can run away from me?" he snarled at me.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled at him.

He chuckled at me, "You remind me so much of your mother and yet, I remember it like it was yesterday. She was about your age and you….were only a baby in her arms."

"What?"

I was so confused. What in the world was he talking about?

"Your mother was screaming, '_have mercy, please'_" He laughed. "Pathetic…for a werewolf."

My eyes widen, he was talking about Rebecca. Then, suddenly all of my dreams came back to me in a flash. It couldn't be.

"No," I whispered. "It's not true."

"But it is, and you know it, _Isabella_." He snarled me.


	13. The Full Moon

**A/N: I am so sorry for keeping everyone waiting but I love you for being patient! Here is Chapter 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"_Courage is the power to let go of the familiar." _

_- Raymond Lindquist _

**Alice's POV**

After I hung up from Bella, I had to find the others and tell them my vision. Right now, no knows about it. Luckily, when I came downstairs I found all of them sitting down, and across from them was Alexander. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He is a trustworthy vampire.

"Alice, what is going on?" asked Esme. "Alex told us you had a vision."

"About what?" Emmett asked.

"Alice had a vision about Bella." Alexander answered.

"About what?" echoed Emmett?

"That is why we are all here," Alex snarled at him.

"Bella is going to get attacked by a vampire name Rafael in the middle of the street." I answered, "Linda, where's Joseph?"

"He went somewhere." She told me. "What was the name of this vampire?"

"His name is Rafael." I told them.

That name surprised Alexander and Linda because both of them stiffened.

"Rafael?" Linda echoed the name. "Where is Bella right now?"

"At the street."

Alexander went to the telephone and began calling someone.

* * *

**Jonathon's POV**

I was surprised to hear Alexander's voice on the phone at Billy's house but his voice sounded urgent. When he was done talking about Isabella, I finally understood why and how I knew she was my niece. However, now I'm wondering for how long? I looked up at the window and saw that the rain stopped and the dark clouds were starting to disappear showing the full moon. I dialed another number on the phone, hoping that we're not too late.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I just stood there like some idiot to Rafael. It all made sense to me now. The dreams I had when I was younger and the dreams I had now, my drawings, Alexander, Jonathon, everything! I was the child that Rebecca risked her life for, I was the baby that was hidden for years and raised by humans, and I was the baby that is half vampire and werewolf. Everyone lied to me and knew who I was or what I was.

"Your reaction is actually quiet stunning on you, Bella." Rafael said to me.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled at him.

"You're a threat to both worlds", he began. "The human world and the…. supernatural." he smirked.

"But that didn't mean you had to kill……" I wanted to say Rebecca but the words wouldn't come out, "My mom". I whispered.

"If we let you live, who knows what will happen." Rafael said, "But here you are today, alive but raised by humans not knowing your abilities".

He smirked at me then all of a sudden, in a flash, his cold hands were wrapping around my neck, my feet were lift off the ground, and I felt myself chocking.

"We'll see how long it takes Alexander to come here and rescue you." He snarled.

"No", I chocked and gasped for air.

"Bella!" yelled Alice.

"Perfect timing!" he yelled.

"Let her go!" I heard Edward's voice.

I wanted to get loose from Rafael's grip but I couldn't. He was gripping my neck too hard. Suddenly, I was released and I fell on the ground. I looked up and saw Emmett wrestling Rafael on the ground. I turned to the fight scene and saw Emmett flying up in the air then landed hard onto the streets, making a big hole.

"Emmett!" yelled Rosalie.

Rafael was now standing up and walking towards Emmett. No, I couldn't let him harm him! I had to something, anything! I grabbed a couple of rocks from the ground and threw it at the back of Rafael's head.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled.

But then I realized I made a huge mistake.

He turned his head back to me and I didn't see blue eyes but yellow, full of lust and blood. I took a step back as he came forward. What was I suppose to do now? Before, he could attack me, Edward pulled him back into the ground and they started to wrestle but I saw Rafael bite Edward and he screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" I yelled at them. "Please!"

_CRACK!!_

Suddenly, I felt pain in my body as I fell to my knees on the ground, my face facing the ground. The pain was increasing and all I could do was wrap my arms around my belly, hoping the pain would go away. But there was more. I felt my blood churned with heat like desire and the smell of rabbit and the earth drenched in the air. What is happening to me?

Then, I Edward fly into the air for one second, and the next, he was on the ground lying on his back. Rafael ripped a branch from a tree and started walking towards Edward. Oh no! I had to something, anything! I tried to stand up but the pain….it was horrifying. But what's more horrifying is seeing my fiancé get killed by the same man who murdered Rebecca…my mother. I ran towards them but another vampire came behind me and pulled my arms behind my back.

"Stop," I croaked but no one seemed to hear me.

Rafael was getting closer and Edward wasn't getting up.

"Help…." I whispered.

I felt tears beginning to fall down my cheek as I saw Edward's eyes, telling me he is sorry that he failed me. I couldn't lose him, not him…I bent my head down once more as my hair covered my face.

"_Please…" _

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I lay on the ground weak and hopeless. My body was weak because Rafael bites me so many times. I turned my head and saw my beautiful, angelic Isabella crying as a vampire was holding her from coming to me. I felt so stupid, I shouldn't have seen that Bella was in danger but I didn't because I was worried about her spending too much time with Alexander. I failed to protect her like I promised her.

"_I'm sorry, my love."_ I thought as I saw Rafael coming closer to me.

I looked up once more and saw the clouds disappearing and the full moon appeared. It looked so magical and unique. Then, I began to hear someone's thoughts.

"_Please…I can't lose him."_

That voice….Bella!

I turned to face her again, I saw a white orb surrounding, making the vampire scream in pain as the light blind his eyes, and he released her. How was I able to hear her thought? Bella closed her eyes and I entered her mind. But, I shouldn't have. I started to hear chanting and different images coming all at once. People, faces, names, and voices flashed into her and my head; not making any sense. Until I saw something that I never knew about _my_ Isabella.

_The river was too strong, making her hard to swim to shore and have some air. Grasping at a rock, she tried to stop herself from being suck by the strong river. She was soak and wounded. However, she had something in her arms or was it someone? Using her powers, a branch from the ground, came towards her, the woman grabbed onto, and she was pull onto shore. _

_She pushed the bundle away from the river and pushed her own body closer. She open the blanket and there she was; an angelic face of a baby girl. She woke up and reached her hands up, smiling, so her mom could pick her up. But that smile was gone, when she noticed the sadness in her mom's eyes. But the mother let her daughter grab her finger._

"_You will be the most powerful and unique woman on this planet." She began, "I will always be watching you". The mother began panting. "I'll watch you grow into a woman, fall in love, and gain your powers. Just remember….who you are and...Where you came from." _

_Suddenly, a younger version of Charlie came in his uniform and saw the wounded woman. _

"_Protect her for me", she gasped. _

_Charlie looked confused until he saw the baby girl in the blanket. _

"_Remember…" she gasped. "Who you are…" She paused, panting. "Inside…" Her voice faded and her finger slipped away from her daughter's small hand. _

I gasped for air when I exited from Bella's mind. That woman…that was Rebecca, the werewolf that fell in love with a vampire. Suddenly, I saw the white orb growing brighter, making everyone closing his or her eyes. Finally, after a few seconds, the light stopped and my eyes widen of what happened to Bella. She was wearing a white cloth with golden bracelets around her wrist and her every single strand of her hair was braided. She looked like an Indian. I turned my head to the other side and saw every single animal from the forest surrounding us. What is going on here? Abruptly, Bella howled and every animal did the same thing.


	14. You're worst nightmare

**Chapter 13**

"_Woman must not depend on the protection of man, but must be taught to protect herself."_

- Susan B. Anthony (1820 - 1906)

**Jonathon's POV**

My men and I ran in the forest heading to the direction where Alex told us and suddenly, I heard a wolf howling. I stopped running and looked up to see the full moon. Oh no! Am I too late? I can't be! We hid behind the bushes when I saw a strong light in the middle of the street and noticed it was Bella. When it was gone, she looked completely different. She looked like a Native American.

Then, another thing unexpected happened: she howled. And every animal in the forest was surrounding them and did the same thing. She was the princess of nature, her powers were increasing rapidly, and that isn't a good thing. I called after her and she turned her head, she was surprised to see me.

"_Bella, come with me." I told her._

"_Why?"_

"_Trust me." _

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was surprised what just happened to me, I felt different, and I looked different. Those images in my head, there were too many of them…too many to even recognize. Suddenly, I heard Jonathon's voice in my head and I saw him in his wolf form. He wants me to go with me but why? I can't leave now, my family needs me. But for some reason, I knew that I had to follow him. With one last look at Edward, I ran inside the forest behind the werewolves and other animals.

I ran as fast as I could behind Jonathon but then I realized, I was ahead of him and he told me that my werewolf instincts knew where we were going. In my left and right side, were tigers, wolves, and cougars…all of them following me? I darted between trees, not once falling on tree roots or bushes that blocked my way, and I soared gracefully over a fallen tree stump and skidded to a half, fallen leaves spraying up around me.

I looked up, the full moon's dim light shining above my head. Then, there was something in front of me that was also shining. I walked towards it slowly, passing through the plants and bushes. I gasped; it was a waterfall, under the moonlight the water was shining brightly and beautifully. However, I turned my head and saw the end of the river. I felt frightened like I was before.

"_Your mother jumped from that same edge," Jonathon told me. _

I looked at him, his eyes full of sadness and regret.

"_It wasn't your fault." I told him. "She made her decision….to protect…me." _

He licked my hand. Hopefully, that was a thank you.

"_Your powers are increasing," he said. "You have to step into the water."_

"_Why?"_

"_The moon is the reason why you discovered your powers now," He looked up at the moon", but being in the water, can help you control it. If you can transform into a werewolf like us then…you must control your emotions also."_

"That's a lot to take in," I said out loud.

"_Be careful." _He said before I walked into the water.

However, there was problem. I was walking _into_ the water. I was walking _on _it! I looked back behind, where all of the animals are, and Jonathon nodded his head telling me to be afraid. I just hope that Edward, Alexander, and everyone else are doing okay right now. I took a deep breathe and started walking to the middle of the river. I looked up at the moon and I felt like I was in a trance by it's beauty.

"Bella!"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was still lying on the ground when I saw the Bella's transformation; she looked so different but more beautiful and unique. I saw a werewolf calling Bella out, that must be Jonathon, Rebecca's older brother and Bella's uncle. Bella turned to look at me, I saw in an apologetic but depressing look in her eyes, and she disappeared along with the animals in the forest.

"Edward, are you okay?" Esme asked me.

"Bella…" I groaned as I stood up. "We need to find her."

"Rafael is gone!" Linda called out.

"He went after Bella." Joseph finished for her.

"We _have_ to find her." I pleaded.

"I know where she is," Alexander told all of us.

"What?" I glared at him.

"_Trust me," _He told me.

My eyes widen. What is going on here?

"Uncle, Aunt…you know where she is also," He told the two. "You go the other way just in case; there are more of Rafael's men out there."

All of us followed Alexander into the forest and I saw a bright light ahead. I saw her, I saw my Bella with Jonathon. I read his thoughts and Bella's. I still need to know how I could read her mind. But I saw her walking to the river but she was walking on it towards the middle of it. What the hell is she doing? All of a sudden, the full moon's light shined on her, making her more beautiful in my eyes, but little sparks started to float from her body and circle around her.

"Bella!" I called out.

She her head towards me and she looked surprised to us, even me. I was about to run towards her when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Don't go near her," Jonathon said after he transform back in his human form.

"Why not?" I asked him. I looked back at her and her eyes were close trying to concentrate. "What's happening to her?"

_"Watch," he said._

* * *

**Alice's POV**

What was happening to Bella? I didn't see this coming at all in her future. I looked around, watching the animals and my family stares at Bella. I knew they were afraid for her as much as I do especially Edward. But….I just hopes that no more vampires will come here. However, I wished I didn't think that because there were werewolves on a hill a few feet above from where Bella is. It was a black wolf with yellow eyes and around him was his team.

"Oh no!" Linda whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"That wolf…he was the same werewolf that killed Rebecca." She told all of us.

"Then he better be ready for a big attack", Jonathon growled.

"Look!" Rosalie pointed out.

The water from the lake started to make small waves and in seconds, the small waves become bigger waves. But Bella barely even noticed since her eyes weren't open. Suddenly, I had vision and I was sure it wasn't a good one.

_There was too many of them, too many to kill. Werewolves and vampires surrounded the Cullens in the middle of the forest. They all looked hungry but strong. It was raining also. Raindrops were falling from the grey sky and land on them but none of them cared. _

"_Get away from them!" yelled out a male's voice. _

_Behind the attackers were two teenagers. There was a boy, about sixteen years old, with dark brown hair and emerald eyes and next to him, was a girl, about the same age as him, with mahogany hair and brown eyes. They looked soaked and wet but they didn't cared. _

"_I said get away from my family!" the boy yelled out again_

"_And who are you two?" asked one of the vampires. _

_They both smiled and soon, their eye color changed. The boy's eyes color changed from emerald green to yellow and the girl's eyes color also changed from brown to yellow. _

"_You're worst nightmare." They both growled. _

_And behind them was a bunch of animals from the forest, their eyes full of lust. _


	15. Release

**Chapter 14**

"_A strategy is only as good as the vision that guides it."_

_Burt Nanus (1936 - )_

**Alice's POV**

My vision was so strong that I almost fainted to the ground. But luckily, Jasper caught me and I knew that he could feel my emotions from that vision. What kind of vision was it anyways? Those two teenagers….they called us their family. Who were they? I had never seen them before. But that boy, almost looked like Edward when he was human. No, that's impossible. But what was that vision about?

The bad werewolves on the hills came down and circled around us, making sure they would kill us so they can get to Bella. But there is no way; a werewolf would get near my sister. I was still in Jasper's arms when he asked me if I was okay. I told him that I was fine and that my vision threw me off guard.

"Edward," I warned him.

"I'm on it." He said. "Alice you stay here and watch Bella."

And like that, everyone went after our enemies. Edward wanted me stay near Bella but the problem is what should I do? More likely, what can I do? I turned to stare at Bella, and then some of the water rise in the air and her braided hair was untangling making it more beautiful but her hair was floating. Her hair shined under the moonlight and strands of sliver were visible.

_"AAAH_!" screamed someone.

It was Esme. A vampire's teeth was pin in her neck.

"No! Leave her alone!" I screamed at them.

I was about move to help my mother but I remembered that Edward wanted me to stay here with Bella. But there is no one else to help her.

"Bella, wake up!" I screamed at her.

But there was no movement in her body. Suddenly, I saw Alexander push the vampire off of Esme and stabbed him with a tree branch.

"Bella!" Alexander yelled at her. "You have to wake up now!"

Still no movement.

"Alex behind you!" I yelled.

Another vampire bulldozed Alex into the ground. At the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's hand move. I stared at her wondering if I was imagining things. Then, I saw it again. She was waking up from her trance. Her lips opened and a cold death flow past me.

"_Release." _

Yellow eyes shot opened.

Wow! Bella looked…she looked beautiful but she also looked dangerous. Those yellow eyes…just like in my vision with the two teenagers and animals. Does Bella have a connection with them? The water from the river flew back down but she stood there watching everyone fighting. I stared at Bella, seeing if anything else has changed besides her eyes, and saw fury in her yellow eyes. What is happening?

But my question was going to be answer. With both of her hands, the water floated up in the air but this time, with one push the water hit all of the bad vampires and werewolves. Everyone turned surprised to see Bella with this kind of power. Bella walked towards to land and stood over the nearest vampire.

"Stay away from my family," she growled.

"I'll kill her." A vampire with blonde hair said.

"Not if I kill you first." She hissed at him.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I had never seen Bella so…confident before. This really isn't like her. But then again, this whole day…she wasn't herself at all. Ever since, Alexander and his family came. I turned to stare at him and he looked surprised himself but then, he smiled. Why was he smiling?

"I think you should take her warning," Alexander said to the vampire.

"Not as long as I live." He hissed at him.

"Then let me take care of that for you." Bella smiled.

The blonde vampire hit her across the face. Bella stumbled sideways a bit, but then regained her balance, then blocked the second swipe the vampire threw at her. Her reflexes…they were amazing. Bella then blocked the other arm the vampire was throwing in her direction. Quickly with her right arm, she backhanded the vampire's face. She lifted her leg into a spinning kick and knocked him to the ground.

"Wow," I whispered.

However, the blonde vampire now taking advantage of the fact he was on the ground lifted himself slightly, then kicked Bella's ankles pulling her to the ground. As the vampire got up, Bella, now on her back, lifted her legs then jumped up onto her feet. Quickly, she kicked straight forward and hit the vampire's chest, pushing back into a rock. He banged his head, but did not seem too badly hurt, as he leapt at Bella. She ducked, and then drove her fist into his back. He fell to the ground.

"_Edward, she isn't going to do what I think she is going to do?" Esme asked. _

"_I really don't know." I responded back._

Who knows what this new Bella going to do? Bella impulsively snapped a thick branch from a tree. Bella walked slowly to the scared vampire as he stared at her. Then she stabbed him at the chest.


	16. Werewolf Bella

A/N: _This is all Edward's Point of View_

* * *

Chapter 15

"_There is a little bit of the vampire instinct in every woman."_

_- Theda Bara (1885 - 1955)_

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe what just happened. Bella….just killed a vampire. I was too shocked that I realized Jasper wasn't even controlling our emotions because he was also shocked. I stared at Bella and her normal eye color return but she saw her hand then at the vampire and she released her hand from the bloody knife. She took a couple of steps away from us. Her eyes….she's frightened. Finally, a real human reaction from her.

"Bella," I said as I came to her.

"No! Don't come near me." She whimpered.

"You killed our master!" hissed one of male vampires.

"Oh no!" I whispered.

The male vampire threw a few punches at Bella, she dodged it, but he got a grip on her throat and squeezed. I was about to run there until Alexander pulled in front of me. His eyes told me that she was going to be alright. But could I trust him? I stared at Bella and noticed that she wasn't even struggling. She stood her ground with arms at her eyes. Again, her brown eyes changed to yellow and a gust of wind blew the vampire off of her.

The foe stood up and lunged at Bella but again, she dodged him and kicked straight up, catching him by the neck with her heel, and brought him to his knees. My eyes widen and I smile trying to hold back my laughter. Bella crouched in front of the vampire…patiently until his eyes reopened. She let out a low growl, grabbed him by the throat, and pulled him to his feet. She pulled him forward and threw him across the lake like a baseball flying over home field.

"Wow." I mouthed

"_Now, it's our turn." _

I turned my head around and saw the werewolves coming towards her. Bella stared at them and I saw that she was ready to fight again but Esme blocked their way.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" she yelled at them.

"_Kill the leech," I heard the leader tell his men. _

"NO!"

But I was too late. Esme was struck at the chest by the werewolf's claws and she was sent flying backwards, and her head hit the ground hard. Slowly, she lifted her upper body up, but moaned in pain as she fell back down on the ground. She was bleeding pretty fast.

"_No, they injured her!" _

Bella? I turned around and Bella was standing on the ground but she put her head down, so I couldn't see her face.

"_They almost killed the woman who's like a second mother to me!" _

That is Bella, it's her voice. I almost forgot that I could hear her voice now.

"_They…will….pay…"_

"I thought I told you to," Bella began speaking. "Stay….away…from…_my family_!" She roared as she lifted her head.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came out of nowhere and leaves from the trees and ground started flying all around us, Bella's hair swirling around her face. I couldn't believe Bella had so much…anger in her. I actually like it. Suddenly, all of us heard something crack. Bella wrapped her arms around her stomach as she could feel and hear a bone crack. Then, I could hear her heart beating fast, then faster and faster in inhuman rate. What is happening to her?

"_**Aaaaahhhhh!!"**_ Bella screamed.

Her crying suddenly turned into a wolf howling. The same white light from before, came back when Bella started screaming and when it vanished, Bella wasn't there anymore. Not the Bella I know. But werewolf Bella. There she was, with her gray and white fur mixed together and her yellow eyes…glad to know that they were still here. Suddenly, Bella jumped at the werewolf and started biting him and starching him. Wow, Bella has a lot of anger that she wanted to get out of her system. More werewolves jumped on Bella but we helped her, of course. All of them were dead except one.

The leader of the pack ran away and went to the top of hill but Bella caught him. She ran after him and bulldozed him to the ground. Her claw was on top of his neck, chocking him. All of a sudden, the leader pushed Bella off of him but this time, he bulldozed Bella into the ground, and the fight continues.

"Carlisle what should we do?" I asked.

"We wait," he said. "This is Bella's fight."

But I didn't want to. What if something bad happened to her? But I knew my dad was right, this was Bella's fight. So we waited. When Bella was done fighting, the same bright light came back and Bella was now wearing her normal clothes, but I could smell her blood. She lifted her head up, her hair covering her face but we could see her yellow eyes.

Slowly, they disappeared returning to her natural color. None of us moved and the yellow eyes disappeared as Bella rolled her eyes into the back of her head and she fainted on the ground. Jasper and I ran over there quickly as I pulled Bella's head in my arms. She opened her eyes slowly and I saw weakness in her.

"Sanctuary…" she whispered.

And we all felt that cold breeze again.

I carried Bella back home quickly as possibly and put her on the couch while Carlisle checked on her. I walked back and forth around the living room for ten minutes and I was surprised there wasn't a hole on the floor yet but Bella still hasn't woken up or moved a muscle. I looked outside; the full moon was still out covered by some trees. What effect did it cast on my Bella? How am I suppose to help Bella if I don't know what's happening to her? Then Alexander arrived back.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"I want all of you to meet someone." He said ignoring my question.

There was someone in the shadows in the house. A man with short, brown hair and black eyes wearing black jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He came out of his hiding spot. However, he looked familiar, I stared at him closely then I noticed his eyes…are Bella's eyes!

"This is Caleb." Alexander announced. "Bella's biological father."


	17. Rebecca

**A/N**: This is all Bella's POV. And thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot to me. :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"_Our dreams are our real life."_

_- Federico Fellini (1920 - 1993)_

**Bella's POV**

I knew I had to be dreaming because I found myself in a forest in the middle of daylight. The last thing I remembered was running with Jonathon and the other werewolves in the forest at night and then, I was walking on the lake and I saw the full moon. Then, nothing. I don't know what happened after that. I don't even know if I want to remember. But my clothes were all dry and my hair looked like it was brush. This has to be dream.

Suddenly, I heard a girl giggling near by. I turned around and saw…me, well a younger me. But as I looked closer, this girl wasn't me at all. She had the same features as me but, she looked….more angelic, more beautiful. She looked more like an angel because she's wearing a white dress. Then, I saw someone next to her. He had dark brown hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes.

"Come on!" The girl giggled as she and the boy ran away.

"Follow us!"

"Huh? Wait!" I called out as I ran after them.

I could barley see them because they were running so fast and the bushes and trees were blocking my way. Finally, they stopped running and pointed towards a bunch of plants. I looked at them confused but they just smiled at me. I walked towards the plants but turned around, and saw the two children vanished.

"Odd…" I mumbled.

I walked inside and found myself at a beach. It looked like a little island away from civilization. I walked in the warm sand and saw a tree house. I stared at it and it reminded me of the Disney movie, _Tarzan_, when Tarzan's parents built a tree house to stay in before they were murdered. I walked up the wooded stairs and saw that everything was destroyed….like someone robbed the place. There were papers, books, and other things all over the place. It was a mess.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone here?"

I began to walk around the messy house then went outside on the balcony. I gasped when I saw the view. I saw the ocean and hills…this place is beautiful! Suddenly, I heard distance music coming from behind me. That song…it was the same lullaby I heard when I went to Charlie's room and found the necklace that had my name on it. I turned around:

"Rebecca." I gasped.

There she was. Rebecca was wearing a light blue turquoise dress. Her long, brown hair shining under the sun and her black eyes filled with happiness when she saw me.

"Isabella." She smiled.

She walked towards me and lifted her hand to touch my cheek. She smiled happily as she put her arms around me. I just stood there, surprised that my real mother was here…hugging me. I hugged her back, trying not to cry. But I did anyways and Rebecca started humming the lullaby close to my ear. We let go of each other.

"Isabella…you look beautiful," Rebecca said. "You have your father's eyes."

"How is this possible?" I asked her. "How can I….?"

"I decided to enter in your dreams for a while, to give you hints about who you are." She smiled at me and she touched my hair. "You finally discovered your true powers and now….I'm here to help you."

"With what?" I asked her, confused.

"With everything."

We walked downstairs and decided to walk around the island. She asked me questions on how Charlie and Renee raised me, my school life, any activities I did. She laughed when I told her how clumsy I was. She confessed that she was always clumsy before she turned into werewolf. Now, I know where I got it from. We stopped walking when we reached back at the tree house, I was surprised. Was it that long we talked? The island isn't that big. We sat down on the sand, feeling the salt water coming towards our feet.

"How did you feel when you were pregnant with me?" I asked her.

"To be honest, frightened." She answered. "Of everything. I was worried about what my friends and family would think how the pregnancy would affect my transformation, and how we would raise you."

"But you became the first werewolf to become pregnant, right?"

"I don't think so." She confessed. "There are legends that I read that there were woman werewolves that were able to give birth but they didn't marry a vampire." She chuckled. "Caleb was surprised but happy that I was pregnant. He always wanted to be a father. But he was joyful, when I gave birth to a baby girl."

"Did you know….?" I stopped talking not trusting my voice.

"That I was going to die." She finished for me.

I nodded my head.

"Isabella, I knew what my destiny was." She said. "But I was afraid of what yours was."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, "If the vampires or the werewolves took you, I was terrified that they would use you for something…terrible. But I'm glad that I gave you to Charlie because he's a good person with a big heart and he would be a wonderful father to you."

"So Charlie knew….about what I was?"

She shook her head, "No. The only thing he knew was that I died protecting you."

I looked around the island, it was beautiful and romantic. I wish I could stay here forever.

"Isabella, I know that you and Edward would live a happy life." She told me.

"But… I would age every year." I whined.

"No you won't."

My eyes widen and I knew my jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"You are an immortal now. You discovered your true powers under the full moon, which means that you would be 17 forever."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then, she started humming the lullaby again and put something around my neck. I looked down and saw my necklace wit my name on it.

"If you are ever in trouble or need someone to talk to, I will always be in your dreams." She said. "And if you ever wanted to visit this place, listen to the wind."

"Listen to the wind? What do you mean?" I asked her.

But she started fading away from me.

"Wait! Rebecca! Mama!"

Then, something happened suddenly, I began to cough. I was coughing as if something was lodged in my throat and I couldn't clear it. I coughed and chocked, my eyes began to water and I put both of my hands to my throat. My vision became blurring as I stared at the tree house, then I started coughing up water. What was happening to me? Was I drowning?

"_Bella!" _


	18. Caleb

_**A/N: Caleb's POV**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"_To live is like love, all reason is against it and all healthy instinct for it."_

**- Samuel Butler (1835 - 1902)**

**Caleb's POV**

When Alexander called me and told me that he needed me. I didn't understand at first but then, he mentions Isabella…my daughter. I thought she died along with Rebecca but Alexander told me the whole story. How humans took in Isabella and raised her as one of their own but then, when he said that she fell in love with a vampire. I knew time had stopped. My daughter…in love with a vampire. Just like me and Rebecca.

"She needs you, my friend." Alexander told me. "She needs you now more than ever."

When I arrived inside in the Cullens mansion with Alexander, I felt nervous. He told me to stay in the shadows until the signal. What signal? My eyes widen, it was her! My daughter, my precious Isabella. On the couch, was Isabella sleeping peacefully. I wanted to run over there and hug her just like I did when she was a beautiful infant. But I knew I had to wait for Alexander's signal. Whatever it was.

"Where have you been?" a boy with topaz eyes asked. That must be Edward.

"I want all of you to meet someone." Alexander said to them.

That's my cue. I stepped out of the shadows and heard everyone gasping and their eyes widen.

"This is Caleb." Alexander announced. "Bella's biological father."

"Hi I'm Alice." A woman with a pixie look came to me.

"Hello, Alice." I nodded my head.

Then I smelled a vampire bleeding. It was probably the mother of the Cullens, Esme; I believe that's her name.

"I can heal that for you," I said to her.

"Carlisle is a doctor," Edward said to me.

"I know but I can _heal _wounds." I said to him. "May I?" I asked Esme.

I lifted her t-shirt halfway up and saw the claw marks on her stomach. I rested my other hand on it and took a deep breath. Then, I reopened my eyes as a white glow came from my hands surrounding Esme's stomach and when it was gone, so was her wound. Carlisle checked his wife and I knew he was surprised what my ability is. I wouldn't blame him, a lot of vampires are surprised that I have this kind of power.

"You can heal the wounded," Carlisle smiled. "That's an extraordinary gift."

"Not that extraordinary," I mumbled. "I can heal the wounded and the near to death but…" Rebecca's angelic face came to my head. "Not the dead."

"Mama…."

I turned my head around to see Isabella shifting a little, trying to find a comfortable spot. The last time, I heard her talk was when she called me papa on the night Rebecca was murdered. I stood up and walked slowly towards my daughter but then, all of the Cullens swarmed around the couch in a second, leaving me standing alone, but Alexander and his family behind me. But Alice stood where she was before.

"Come on, you guys he wants to see his daughter." Alice said.

I smiled at her. I'm starting to like her already and personally, she is my favorite Cullen right now.

I walked slowly again to the couch and bent my knees down to the floor. There she was. She looks amazingly beautiful lying on the black couch. Her dark mahogany hair spread out like a fan and her pale skin….she had both me and Rebecca in her. I smiled remembering her as a pale baby with big, brown eyes and dimples…always smiling. I reached my hand out to touch her face. Her skin was smooth but cold.

"She has her mother's beauty, doesn't she?" Alexander said to me.

"She does," I whispered.

Unexpectedly, Bella started coughing. I released my hand and backed away, so I can give her some room to breath but instead, she started coughing more and more. Then, water popped out of her mouth as she continued. Edward ran to her side, pulling her up and patted her back gently. I stared at Bella and saw Rebecca's dying face again in my head. No! I couldn't lose my daughter again!

"Put her down," I ordered.

"What?" Edward hissed at me.

"Trust me." I said to him. "Put her down."

When she was back on her lying position, I put both of my hands over her chest and used my healing powers to make Bella stop chocking.

"Mama!" she yelled as she sat straight up.

"Bella, it's okay," Edward said to her.

"Edward…" she whispered as she flew into his arms.

"Shush…it's okay. I'm here." He murmured in her ear, smoothing her back.

"Bella, what do you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"I…remembered walking on water and…the full moon…" She moaned as she touched her head. "I feel sick, though."

"Bella, there is someone I would like you to meet." Alexander said.

Bella looked up confused then, she turned her head towards me, her eyes widen. With what? Fear? But there was no fear or anger in her eyes, just…surprised. She got off the couch, Edward still holding her, but she told him to let her go. She walked closer to me and I couldn't breath, she put her hand on my cheek.

"Papa…" she whispered and smiled at me.

She remembered me!

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, happily. I hugged her back laughing. Finally, I could hug my daughter again after all of these years. I looked up and saw everyone smiling also. We released our embrace and then I saw the necklace, the necklace I made for her. I touched it and she seemed surprised that she had it on.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked her.

"I didn't have this on today." She replied. "But…in my dream…"

"What dream?" Edward asked.

"I saw her…I saw my mom." She smiled. "She was so beautiful and she put this necklace on me."

"May I?" I asked her.

She took the necklace off and gave it to me. I remembered when Rebecca first told me that the baby was going to be a girl; I decided to make the baby a heart-shape necklace as a gift. It didn't take me that long but the name was hard. But Rebecca decided to name the baby after my baby sister, who died centuries ago as a human. I opened the locket as the lullaby was playing.

_**Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream**_

The lullaby was over and I closed the locket. I wrapped the necklace back on her neck.

"Now, tell me what's going on with you?" I smiled at Isabella.

She giggled, "There is a lot I have to tell you."


	19. Alice's Visions

**Chapter 18**

"_The voice of the sea speaks to the soul."_

_-Kate Chopin (1850 - 1904)_

**Bella's POV**

I told Caleb everything that has happened to me ever since I moved back to Forks. But he was definitely surprised when I told him that I fell in love with a vampire that cared about my safety. The Cullens and Alexander's family left us alone outside, where me and Caleb were walking around.

"You look so much like your mother." Caleb said to me again.

I sighed. Here we go again.

"I know. I'm sorry." Caleb apologized. "But…it's odd for me. I mean, you have your mother's looks but then again, you also have a vampire's beauty."

It was really annoying hearing about my beauty. So I decided to change the subject.

"I have a question for you." I said while walking on a log, trying not to fall. "Do you think…I am able to get pregnant?"

"Excuse me?" he chocked.

I stopped walking and stared at my dad. He was definitely shocked.

"I-I dunno, Isabella." Caleb stammered. "Why are you asking me this?"

I didn't answer him yet but got off the log and then, I realized that we were far away from the Cullen's mansion. Then, I noticed that we were at the same place where Charlie found me and Rebecca died. I stared down at the clear water, watching the currents.

"In my dream, before I met my mother." I began, not able to face him after asking him that question. "There were two children, a boy and a girl." I remember seeing the angelic girl and boy running in the jungle. "They…looked like me and Edward." I confessed.

Caleb stood quiet, trying to absorb what he just heard. I wouldn't blame him. After all, we have gotten to know each other for an hour or so.

"Isabella, have your dreams ever connected with reality before?" He asked me.

Then, I remembered all of those dreams I had before I knew what Edward was and about Jacob and Victoria.

"Yes." I gasped.

"Do any of them happen to…come true?"

"Are you thinking that I get premonitions like Alice?" I asked, surprised.

"No! I dunno, maybe." Caleb stood next to me. "If your dreams always have a connection with the future then maybe…yes. Maybe you do have the same powers as Alice but differently. You just have to be in a deep slumber."

"That's reassuring." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"It's still nightfall and even though, you are immortal now." Caleb began, "You are still like a human".

I sighed, "I know. I can eat and sleep like I did before." I said as I stood up.

"Race you back!" I yelled as I ran ahead.

"Hey! You cheated!" Caleb yelled after me.

I laughed as my father and I were running the woods.

Later, I gasped aloud when my eyes flutter open to see a dark room. I sat straight up and realized that it was just a dream. But the dream felt very real…so vivid, so many emotions all at once. And the giggling and laughing turned into screaming…This didn't make sense to me at all.

"Bella?" Edward whispered his arms around my waist. "Are you alright?"

All of a sudden, tears overflowed from my eyes without warning, gushing down my face. I couldn't control the grief in me that was gripping my heart.

"Bella. What's wrong?" He asked me, wiping my tears off my face. "Was it nightmare?"

"I…I…"

"Shush." Edward pulled me into his arms, soothing my back. "It was only a dream. It wasn't real."

"It felt real," I cried, chocking on my tears. "It felt _so real_."

"It's okay, I'm here." Edward whispered.

"So many images and voices," I confessed. "What's happening to me?" I whimpered.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

After a couple of minutes, Bella went back to sleep and this time, peacefully. I went downstairs where my family was talking to Caleb. Alexander and his aunt and uncle went out to destroy the evidence on the street.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Esme asked me.

I sighed as I sat next to Alice on the couch, "Bella had a nightmare."

"About what?" Caleb asked.

"I dunno." I confessed, "She wasn't saying anything but her breathing…it was scaring me."

"What were all of you talking about?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Caleb was about to tell us something," Carlisle said, nodding his head to Caleb to continue.

"Bella said something to me that surprised me," He began. "She asked me if she was able to get pregnant."

"What?" I managed to chock out.

"Why did she ask you this?" Rosalie asked.

Alice gasped, knowing her she's having a vision. I went inside her mind.

_The vision was blurring, I couldn't see anything. But I heard Bella's voice screaming and I saw a glimpse of her brown eyes. They were full of pain. What was happening to her? I looked around and only saw darkness. What was going on? Then, I heard Bella screaming in great pain again. The vision was beginning to clear and saw Bella lying on the ground, my family and Caleb surrounding her. I looked around again and saw that we were in a beach house. _

"_You need to push, Bella." Carlisle told her. _

"_AAAH!!" Bella screamed as she gripping my future-me hand and Esme's hand. _

"_It's a boy!" Carlisle said, holding him up. _

_The baby was wrinkled and red-faced, his eyes…emerald green eyes. My human eyes. Bella smiled and reached for him, her fingers brushing his forehead. _

"_Julian." She panted_

_Carlisle handed to the baby to Rosalie and the baby started to cry. _

"_Bella, you're going have to push again. The other one is coming." Carlisle told her. _

"_I can't," She panted. "I can't." _

"_Push!"_

_Bella gave another scream of agony as she pushed again and finally, she stopped yelling when all of us heard another baby crying. _

"_It's a girl!" _

_Unlike her brother, this baby's eyes were the same color as Bella's eyes._

"_Faith," Bella smiled weakly. _

"_You have twins, my daughter." Carlisle smiled._

_Suddenly, everything began to blur again and I found myself in the forest. It was raining. Another vision. All of us were in the forest surrounded by vampires and werewolves. But where is Bella? I don't see her. However, everyone was turning something or someone behind me. I turned around and saw two teenagers about sixteen years old. Are they….? Julian and Faith? _

"_Get away from my family!" Julian yelled. _

"_And who are you two?" one of the vampires asked. _

_When they smiled, their eye color changed to yellow. The same color when Bella turned into a werewolf. _

"_You're worst nightmare." They both growled. _

_Behind them was a bunch of animals from the forest. Faith lifted her arms up and quickly, she pointed to the enemies and all of the creatures ran towards them_.


	20. With or Without Edward's Permisson

**A/N**: I am so sorry for not posting any of my chapters for my stories lately. School's started and I never knew that I would get so much homework for my classes as a sophomore. Well, right now there is 25 days till Twilight the movie is out! I have already seen some scenes on Youtube and so far, I am loving it. And also, if you haven't read Meyer's new book, The Host, you should! I just bought it and I am loving it! Here is Chapter 19 for Memories!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Dreams release the soul's love urge."

Annette Elisabeth von Droste-Hülshoff (1797 - 1848)

**Bella's POV**

I woke up suddenly when I heard yelling from downstairs. I stared at the clock near the handstand until my vision was clear and saw it was 10:30 in the morning. I moaned as I put my hands on my face. Last night, was real. Everything was real. Me turning into a werewolf….my biological father….everything. I got off the bed and found a white, summer dress on the chair and white sandals. I rolled my eyes. Alice.

"She is not going to do it!" I heard Edward's voice yelling.

Quickly, I took a shower and got dress, putting my long hair into a ponytail. I walked downstairs quietly and saw everyone in the living room. And by everyone, I mean everyone. Jonathon and his group and the pack from La Push. Alexander was sitting in the shadows, watching everyone yelling. He looked sad and pissed off.

"It's dangerous," Esme said.

"Bella would never do it." Edward said.

"Never do what?" I asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Bella, you're awake." Edward smiled as he ran over to me and gave me a kiss hello.

"Where are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes but I was going to ask Alice later.

"Bella, did you have a nightmare last night?" Esme asked me.

I nodded my head, "I can't remember some of it but…" I stopped talking.

"Bella, please tell us." Linda asked politely.

"I was- all of us," I said, telling them that not only the Cullens' were in my dream. "We were in the forest, talking and laughing. Then, all of a sudden a fire was surrounding me and..." I closed my eyes, trying to picture the scene and the voices.

"Bella, it's okay." Caleb reassured me.

"No, it's not." My voice cracked. "I couldn't… get away from the fire and it spread through the forest. Then, I heard babies crying not far from where I was and I saw Rafael and his minions going near those cries."

"You don't know who they are? The babies, I mean." Jasper asked me.

"No", I shook my head. "Should I?" I stared at Alice.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know anything…yet."

"Continue please Bella."

I took a deep breath, "They were going near them and fear gripped my heart, and the next thing, I know–"

"What? Bella, what happened after that?" Edward asked me, shaking me.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember my dreams, like rewinding a video. And I saw what happened as if it wasn't really me in that dream.

"Then, I woke up." I told him as I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's all?" Emmett asked. "Geez, that dream didn't seem so scary. OW!"

"Shut up," Rosalie hissed at her husband.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Edward asked me.

I nodded, "Positive."

Alexander stepped out of the shadows, "I need to talk to Bella. Alone." He announced to everyone.

"Let's go outside," I suggested.

I leaned against the wall, feeling the cool breeze washed against my face. I opened my eyes, and noticed Alexander staring at me with a worried and pale expression on his face.

"Sorry," He noticed that my eyes were opened. "I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay." I said, "What were thinking about?"

"Last night," He replied. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"But you didn't," I reminded him. "Jonathon and his group were with me."

"Yes –but I should've trained you before Rafael's men could find you."

"Again, it's _not_ your fault." I told him again.

He chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, actually." I answered, "Like…a burden has finally been released."

"I'm glad," He stared the clouds; "Actually, do you remember the day I taught you how to fight with swords?"

I nodded, "That was the day when the vampires attacked."

"The reason Edward is yelling at everyone before is because I told him that I was going to train you." He said.

"Train me? Really?"

"Well, Jonathon and I will train you."

"You…and…?" I giggled.

He chuckled, "Yes I know. Odd, isn't. Enemies working together. But it will be the only way to prepare you."

"Prepare me for what?" I asked.

He stared at me. His purple eyes filled desire, sadness, and pain. He looked away from me. Now, I know the answer.

"I will train with you." I said. "_With or without_ Edward's permission."

Alex laughed, "I don't know if I should be scared of you right now."

"Why?"

"Because you're starting to act more like Caleb than Rebecca." He smiled at me.

I knew this was going to be a wonderful friendship. But for how long?


	21. Three weeks later

**A/N:** Hey everybody! I hope you enjoy the movie "Twilight". I did but it could of been better. All of those guys were cute except the humans...lol. Even Taylor Launter but I don't like the wig on him . Well, here is chapter 20. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

"_Nature tells every secret once."_

Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803 - 1882)

**Bella's POV**

It has been three weeks since that night with Rafael and finding out who I really am. Like he promised, Alexander has taught me how to use sword and use bow and arrows, just in case, I can't use my abilities. But Jonathon has taught me how to act like a wolf. I can only transform into a wolf during the full moon but I still have the abilities of a werewolf. For example, the ability to talk to animals and superspeed. At home, Alex and Edward promised me that they would both behave with each other and with the werewolves.

The only problem in my life now, is how Charlie is reacting with this. A few days after the incident, I explained to Charlie what happened that night and told him what I really am. He showed me the letter and blanket that Rebecca gave him the night she died. He was actually calm about this but didn't like the fact that vampires and werewolves wanted to kill me for a very long time.

Now, school was finally over and Alice being Alice had a graduation party for everyone who graduated at the Cullen's household. It was a wild night but I actually had fun, dancing and talking with everyone before the "big fight" against Rafael. Alice wanted the wedding to be in the summer during the night, of course. But I don't know if I feel ready because of Rafael and his minions still out there waiting to kill me. But with all of this training, Alex and Jonathon told me that I am ready.

But am I really? I asked myself as I lay down on Edward's bed. Jonathon told me that for years he was waiting to get revenge on the murders that killed Rebecca. Am _I_ ready to kill others? If it isn't revenge, then what is it, then? I never thought about revenge but maybe, locking them or something. I rolled my eyes, remembering that they aren't human. I yawned and closing my eyes, hoping that no more vivid nightmares will come back.

**Edward's POV**

I came upstairs to my room and found Bella already asleep. I smiled when I saw the half moon's light shining on my bed, her skin glowing like an angel. Yet, she calls me a god. To me, she is the goddess of love. I lay next to her, watching her breath in and out. I am so happy that she is immortal now, and I won't have to worry about turning her into…a monster. But to her, she is a monster because she is half werewolf and half vampire. But I told her she wasn't. She could never be a monster in my eyes. Now, all I have to do is wait for her until we get married and we can be together forever.

"Forever…." I whispered out loud that thought as I kissed Bella on the forehead.

She smiled and moved closer to me, knowing that I was here with her. However, I couldn't get that vision out of my mind that Alice had a few days ago. She saw children….our children…my children! A son with my human eyes. Alice saw a future that probably won't happen in a few years. And she saw Julian and Faith as teenagers. Her visions are becoming clearer but maybe…no! I can't think like that. I always wanted children. Rosalie always wanted a child. Esme wanted a baby again. And what Alice saw might make my sister and mother happy.

"No…stop," Bella mumbled in her sleep.

I looked down and noticed that she was moving again as if she was trying to escape from her dream.

"Please stop," she whispered again.

"Bella, wake up." I said as I put my cold hand against her warm skin. "It's just a dream. Wake up."

"No…**NO**!" She screamed.

"Bella? Bella, wake up!" I yelled to her. "Carlisle!" I yelled for my father.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked me as he came into my room. Esme and my siblings behind her.

"I-I dunno. I think she's just having a nightmare but…she won't wake up." I stammered.

"Edward, can you hold her still?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded my head as I put my hands on her arms, pinning her to the bed but she was struggling to be released from my grip.

"No stop it! Leave them alone…" she whimpered.

"Bella, please wake up." I told her.

"She's burning up," Carlisle announced. "I dunno what's happening. Probably the flu."

"She's been sick before, Carlisle." I reminded him. "This never happened to her before."

"Faith…Julian…" Bella whimpered again, "Mama's coming."

"Faith? Julian?" Esme questioned. "She's having a nightmare about her children."

"That is really _not_ a good sign," I told my father.

"Bella, you need to wake up, now." Carlisle said.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I heard Alice ask her husband.

"Her emotions….they're too strong." He whispered to her.

"Here." Rosalie gave me a bottle of water. "Pour it on her and she'll wake up."

I nodded my head, "Thank you." I poured the cold water onto my angel and I saw her brown eyes shot open. "Shush. Bella its okay. We're in my room. You're safe." I told her.

She took a couple of deep breaths before she could speak.

"I need…to speak to my dad." She managed to say.

"Which one?" Emmett asked.

"Both." She said as she looked up at everyone.

I couldn't help but feel there was something different in Bella's eyes. And it wasn't a good thing.


	22. Alexander's thoughts

**Chapter 21**

**"_Everyman has his own destiny: The only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads him."_**

**- Henry Miller (1891 - 1980)**

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle suggested that we should all leave the room while he examines Bella. I waited outside the door, leaning against the wall, waiting to hear anything wrong about Bella. I closed my eyes, the way she looked at me….her eyes…what is happening to my Bella? None of this makes sense! If what Caleb told us weeks ago, about Bella having visions while she is asleep. Then, the vision she had tonight was about our children. How can she have a vision about our children when she isn't even pregnant? We're not even married yet!

"_Edward, they're here." Jasper told me. "With Alexander."_

My eyes shot open with that news. Why is Alexander here? Bella only asked for Charlie and Caleb, not _him_! The three of them walked up the stairs and saw me.

"Carlisle is in there," I said. "What are you doing here Alexander?"

"For good reasons," He replied.

I tried to go inside of his mind but he was blocking me. The door opened and Carlisle stepped outside.

"How is she?" Charlie asked.

"She's fine now," Carlisle told him. "She didn't speak a word to me at all. But, she did ask for both of you." He noticed Alexander was here. "What are you doing here?"

"For good reasons, apparently." I told my father.

"Charlie? Caleb?" Bella's voice called out. She poked her head out of the door. "Alexander? What are you doing here?"

"That question is really starting to annoy me, right now." Alexander mumbled. "I wanted to talk to you. If that is alright."

Bella nodded her head, "Once I'm done with both of my dads."

Charlie and Caleb entered her room and I was about to leave but Bella caught my hand and gave me a kiss on the lips. I was shocked but I didn't want to question it or fight it.

"Be nice," she whispered when our lips parted.

She gave me a smile before she went back inside.

I walked downstairs and found Alexander talking with Alice privately. What are they talking about? However, both of them are blocking their conservation from me. I sat next to Jasper on the couch while Carlisle was looking over his work, Esme was in the kitchen making some tea, and Rosalie and Emmett were sitting across from me. I heard the door open from upstairs, and Charlie and Caleb came downstairs.

"Well, I gotta go." Charlie announced. "I've an early shift tomorrow."

"Good night, Charlie." I said.

"Alexander," Caleb said, interrupting his conservation with my sister. "Isabella is ready to see you now."

He nodded his head and walked upstairs.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked. "What is happening to her?"

"Nothing bad, Edward." Caleb told me. "She's going to be fine."

"Nothing bad! My fiancé is having horrible nightmares that are scaring her to death!" I screamed. "Tell me what is going on!"

"You know that Jonathon and Alexander have been training Bella against Rafael," Caleb began. "But in her dream or vision, she saw Rafael again. Apparently, this man _is_ the fire in her last vision."

"You mean he is going to kill Bella and the children?" Carlisle asked.

Caleb shook his head, "Bella didn't have a nightmare about my future grandchildren."

"But she was screaming their names," Esme reminded him.

Caleb didn't say anything but stared outside of the stars.

"My daughter will tell you when the time is right." Caleb announced and he stared at me. "You just have to be patience." He smiled sadly. "Well, I have to go. Tell Alexander I left, will you?"

"That…was odd," Emmett said, interrupting the silence in the living room.

I nodded in agreement. Without paying any attention, to the surroundings around me, I wanted to see and hear Alexander's thoughts upstairs. I was glad, he wasn't even trying.

_I see my Bella sitting on our bed, her knees closed to her chest and her head resting on it. Her face…it looked like she was crying a few moments ago. What happened? Alexander was in the shadows, waiting for Bella's response. He also looked sad. _

"_I don't want to fight against Rafael because you and Jonathon want revenge on my mom's death," Bella said. _

"_Then, why do you want to keep training?" Alexander asked her. "Revenge isn't part of you, I know. But there has to be another reason on why you want to stop Rafael." _

"_I don't him to hurt anyone else…especially my family….and Edward." She whispered the last part. "Why are you here, Alexander?" _

"_To give you this," He said as he pulled a notebook out of his bag and gave it to as he sat next to her. "Remember when we first met?"_

_Bella nodded, "In Art class, why?"_

"_You drew Rebecca or at least half of Rebecca's face," He chuckled. "I want you draw whatever you see in your dreams. Even if it is a little piece of some kind."_

"_You think there is a puzzle of all my dreams, so far?" she asked._

_He nodded, "So far, it has been about Rebecca and Caleb, Rebecca's death, and Rafael has been in your dreams twice now." _

_He got up and opened the door, "Isabella…just remember that there are a lot of people who love and care about you and would do anything for you."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Just…don't do anything rash, okay?" He said, "Promise me that."_

"_I promise." _

_Alexander nodded his head and left the room._

I got out of his mind and pretended to watch television with my family. I turned my head and Alexander stared at me when he past me.

"_Just be happy that I showed you that much, Edward." He told me. _

"I'll see you soon." He said out loud to everyone.

I ran back to my room and saw my angel drawing in her notebook. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I whispered back as I came up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sorry if I scared everyone especially you." She apologized. "I hate having these visions in my sleep."

"Well, we just have to get use to them," I said as I pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry if I haven't been supportive for the past three weeks."

She pulled away from me, "What are you talking about? You have always been supportive, Edward. Don't ever talk like that. If you didn't, I would of told you already."

I chuckled, "I love you."

She kissed me on the cheek, "I love you too."


	23. Shopping, Babies, and Visions

**Chapter 22**

**"_Our dreams are our real life."_**

**- Federico Fellini (1920 - 1993)**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up peacefully the next day, remembering what happened last night. I opened my eyes and looked up, Edward's angelic face smiling down at me.

"Morning," He said as he bend down to kiss me on the forehead.

"Morning," I smiled.

Then, Edward's eyes narrowed. "Alice wants to go shopping today," He told me.

"No," I answered. "No…."

"Too late." He smiled.

"Bella, get out of bed!" Alice yelled, dancing into the room. "We're going shopping."

"Alice, no." I moaned.

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready," She yelled, leaving the room.

"Please tell you are coming," I said.

He kissed me on the forehead again, "Of course."

After taking a shower, I put on my dark jeans, black roxy t-shirt, and tennis shoes. I brushed and blow dry my hair, put it into a ponytail, and grabbed my jacket before leaving the room. After spending an hour of shopping, I wanted to go back home and rest for the entire day. But Alice had other plans.

"But Bella, I've already decided the bride-maids' dresses!" She squealed.

I sighed, "You saw the dresses. That's wonderful, Alice." I smiled. "But we can get them later. Can we rest now, please?" I pleaded.

Alice sighed, "Food for the human?"

"I'm not human," I mumbled.

Alice and I were waiting for Edward to bring me my food while we were sitting at a table. Next to us, I saw a woman, who looked like to be in her early 30's, trying to calm her crying baby while her other son was throwing his food.

"Jamie, please," The woman sighed sadly.

"Do you need some help?" I asked her.

She looked us and smiled happily, "Yes, please."

"Here, let me hold her." I said as I got up from my seat and she gave me the baby.

The baby was small in my arms and she began to cry harder. I rocked the baby gently in my arms, trying to soothe her. I turned around and saw a big smile on Alice's face. I rolled my eyes, but then I saw Edward. His mouth wide open, while holding the tray of food. Finally, the baby started to calm down and I sighed happily.

"Thank you so much," The mother said. "My husband went to go get food for ourselves. Oh! There he is."

"Elizabeth, what happened?" Her husband said as he put the tray of food down.

"The baby was crying out of control while Evan was throwing food everywhere." The wife, Elizabeth, told him.

"Here," I said as I gave her the baby back. "Your son's name is Evan?"

Elizabeth nodded, "You actually made the baby stop crying. You'll be a great mother."

"Thank you,"

"Evan, that's enough," the husband told his little boy.

But he didn't stop. He threw a piece of chicken towards me and quickly, I bend my back, watching the chicken flying away from me. I stood back up and saw the food hit the floor.

"Great reflexes," The husband whistled. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." I smiled, I turned to Edward, and "I'm actually not that hungry anymore."

"Oh, okay. I guess we can pack the food."

"I'll do it!" Alice said, as she grabbed the tray and ran off.

I grabbed the shopping bags and turned away but heard something.

"Bye bye!"

Both Edward and me turned around and saw the baby giggling and smiling. But the parents looked shocked. Why?

"She just said her first word!" yelled the mother. "I am so proud of you." She said to her little baby.

"Let's go," Edward said as he grabbed my hand.

I turned around again and I saw the mother and father trying to encourage their daughter to say another word. They looked so happy. With my free hand, I touched my stomach, imagining what it would look like when Edward and I have those children I saw in my dreams.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

I saw Alice coming towards us, "Can we go home now?" I asked her. "Please?"

Edward chuckled, "Come on, Alice."

Alice sighed sadly, "Fine. But you have to promise me something."

I sighed, "What?"

"You have to show what you drew in your notebook that Alexander gave you." She told me.

I felt Edward stiffened. Apparently, he and Alexander still aren't in good terms, still.

"Um…okay." I told her.

When we walked back outside, I felt goose bumps all over my body but it wasn't even that cold outside. Something isn't right, someone is here. I turned around and saw only a couple of skateboarders and people walking in and out of the mall. I shook my head, thinking it was all of my head. Suddenly, Alice stopped in her tracks, a few feet away from Edward's car, and dropped the bags.

"Alice?" Edward called out her name.

"Alice?" I called out to her.

Alice blinked her eyes, telling us that she got out of her trance.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"We need to get in the car, now." She whispered.

All of a sudden, as if I was there, I saw a man hiding in the shadows of an alley, watching us. He was waiting for his move. I saw Edward superspeed me to his car, putting the shopping bags in the back, and I saw Alice talking to me or was she warning me?

"Bella? Bella?!" Alice yelled.

I shook my head and found myself in front of Edward's car, "Huh? Alice?"

"Bella, I have been talking to you for the past two minutes. It looked like _you_ were the one having a vision."

"No. Alice, I saw something us else." I told her, "Alice–"

"We have to leave now," Edward interrupted me.

"Edward—"

"Bella, we can talk in the car."

Before I could even disagree, Edward pushed me into the back seat and started the engine. No, can't he hear the enemy's thoughts right now? He is watching us, right now. He is probably going to follow us and find out where the Cullens live, where I live.

"Edward, no." I said. "Don't start driving yet."

"What? Why not?" He asked me.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked her. "Alice, answer me."

"A man kidnaps you," She answered. "Right under our noses." She scoffed.

"Then, let him."

"What?!" The two vampires snarled at me.

"I don't know how. But I saw him watching us." I looked outside the window. "He is going to find out where I live and attack there, no matter what. Let him kidnap me."

"There has to be another way," Alice mumbled. "There has to be." Alice gasped again as another vision came.

This is my chance. This is my only way out.

Quickly, I opened the door and ran outside ignoring Edward's calls. I had to protect them; I have to protect my family. To let him know where I am, I ripped my hair tie off, letting my hair, my scent flow in the wind. I ignored the cars' honking and people screaming. I just had to keep running. But then, I stopped when I found myself in a dead-end alley. Suddenly, I heard an evil laughter behind me. I didn't have to be frightened not knowing who was behind me. I turned around.

"Miss me, Isabella?"

"What do you want, Rafael?"

"Your blood!"

"**NO!" **


	24. Alexander the hero

**A/N: HAPPY HOLDIAYS! FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

**

Chapter 23

**"_I am a warrior in the time of women warriors; the longing for justice is the sword I carry, the love of womankind my shield."_**

**- Sonia Johnson (1936 - )**

**Alexander's POV**

After weeks of searching for Rafael, my uncle has finally found some of his followers. It took us a while to get some information out of them and finally one of them cracked. When he told us what I needed to know, I quickly speed over to the Cullen's household, praying that Isabella is in there right now. I knocked on the door and Esme opened, surprised to see me.

"Alexander? What are you doing here?" She asked, as I came inside.

I found everyone in the living room, watching TV. But where is Bella? Edward? Alice?

"Where is Isabella?" I asked Jasper.

"Shopping with Alice and Edward," He told me.

"Dawn it!" I cussed under my breath.

"Do you know where they are doing right now?" I asked.

"Why? What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"We found a lead on Rafael." I began, "One of his men finally cracked the information".

"But…?"

I took a deep breathe, "Rafael has been keeping tabs on Bella for the past couple of days. He doesn't know where you live but he's been watching her in Charlie's house."

"And what?"

_RING!_

I opened the phone knowing who it was.

"Aunt Linda, what is it?" I asked.

"We found more from the same guy." She told me. "Rafael is at Port Angeles."

"Bella is at Port Angeles." I said but it sounded like I was saying it to me than my aunt.

"Alex, you need to find her and get her out of town." Linda told me.

I hung up the phone and stared at the Cullens, who were also staring at me.

"I have to go."

I left the house before any of them could speak. I arrived at Port Angeles and stood on the rooftop of a building across the mall. I searched quickly for Edward's car, hoping that they weren't still here in the city. Finally, I found his car but wasn't glad that they were in the car and not getting out of the parking lot. What is Edward doing? Bella opened the passenger door and ran away from the car.

"Bella!" screamed Edward. "Bella!"

Quickly, I followed her and saw her take her hair tie off, letting her scent fly in the air. Her scent smells….good. I shook my head, what the hell is she doing? Letting Rafael get to her? I gasped realizing the thought; she's trying to protect Edward and Alice. She's going to sacrifice herself in order to protect the one's she loves. Bella stopped running behind an alley.

"What do you want Rafael?" She asked and Rafael appeared out of the shadows.

"Your blood", He grinned evilly.

Rebecca's body in her coffin entered in my mind.

"**NO**!" I roared as I flung myself at Rafael.

I bulldozed Rafael to the wall and grinned when I head him moan in pain. I grabbed his shirt and threw him far away from this place. I turned around and saw Bella's surprise face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed at her.

"Trying to save my family." Bella responded.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again," I said as I pulled her away. "I promised Caleb that I will protect you no matter what and you are not going to make me break it."

She smiled at me, "I'm sorry."

"We need to go to the forest."

"Why?"

"No people, no damage." I grinned. "Unless you want people knowing what we are."

"No," She mumbled.

I chuckled as I pulled her on my back, her arms wrapped around my neck. I continued running in my vampire speed until I reached to Caleb and Rebecca's house. When we entered inside, I wasn't pleased that Caleb wasn't here yet. Maybe he's with Jonathon or Charlie. I ran to the weapon closet and grabbed much as I can like swords, small knives, bow and arrows, and rope. When I gave her the small knife and the bow and arrows, she looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I put the sword around my waist.

"What if I mess up?"

I looked up at her confused, "What do you mean mess up?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know. Um…what if I miss him or her? Or what if I attacked someone who is on our side? Or –"

"Isabella, its okay for you to kill someone." I interrupted her, smiling at her. She reminds me of a little girl. "It's self-defense. You don't want vampires or werewolves chasing you, your entire life."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, maybe just Rafael and his little followers." I corrected.

_CRACK!_

"We have to go." I said. "_NOW!_"

I pulled Bella on my back and began running in the forest. But I noticed that the vampires were in between us. I didn't like this. I told Bella to hold on as I jumped sideways on different trees. Suddenly, something made me lost my balance and both of us fell roughly on the ground. I lifted my head up and saw Bella a few feet away from me, her body lying still on the ground. She must be unconscious.

"I know you're here Rafael!" I screamed as I stood up.

I turned around and saw another vampire but it wasn't Rafael.

"My master right now is a little busy keeping the Cullens some company." He said.

"Well, then looks like it's just you and me." I said as we circled around.

He turned his head, noticing Bella on the ground. "Not for long." He grinned evilly.

"You leave her **ALONE!**"

We both lunged at each other as we wrestle on the ground like little school boys fighting over a piece of candy. He bites me and I bite him. Apparently, that is the only way vampires fight. However, he threw me up in the air and my back hit a tree, making the tree fall, and I was on the floor. The vampire spit my blood out of his mouth and grinned, knowing I was growing weak. Suddenly, he stopped walking and then, he fell on the ground on his face. There was an arrow on the back of his head.

"_Isabella_?" I gasped.

"Are you okay?" She asked me as she ran over to me.

I noticed that she was bleeding from the side of her head and was about to say something about her wound but she cut me off by her arms around my neck. I just sat on the ground surprised that Bella was hugging me. My arms were hung limply on each side and for the first time in a long time, I was pleased. The last time any woman hugged _me_, beside my Aunt Linda, was Rebecca. And she was my best friend. But I haven't hugged Isabella before, only held her in my arms when she was a baby. I hugged her back and chuckled to myself but then realized why we were here in the first place.

"You do realize that more of them are going to keep coming?" I asked her.

"Yes," She mumbled in my chest.

"Then, you might want to let go of me because your blood is dripping down my neck." I announced and chuckled when she let go of me and realized the small wound on her head. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, "I'm fine. You?"

I nodded also. "I'm fine but we need to go find some water, so they won't track it.

I wiped her blood off my neck. "By the way, your blood….it smells good."

"Um…is that supposed to be a complement?" She asked me nervously.

I laughed, "Yes. Come on, let's keep going."

I gestured my hand to her and surprisingly, she took it and we decided to walk instead of "flying" in the forest. I looked behind me, staring at the dead body of the vampire with an arrow on the back of his headand then back at Isabella.

"_She's ready," _


	25. Bella's notebook

**A/N: This is all of Alice's POV. Hope you guys have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I know I will but now, I have a fever and a stomach ache. I just hope I'll get better before school starts again next week. Not a great way for Christmas break to end, huh? Oh well, hope you enjoyed my stories so far. **

**Again, Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Make resoultions! I know I will!**

* * *

Chapter 24

**"_There is a little bit of the vampire instinct in every woman."_**

**-Theda Bara (1885 - 1955)**

**Alice's POV**

"Edward, no." Bella said. "Don't start driving yet."

"What? Why not?" Edward asked Bella.

"Alice, what did you see?" She asked me. "Alice, answer me."

"A man kidnaps you," I told her. "Right under our noses." I scoffed.

"Then, let him."

"What?!" We both snarled at Bella.

"I don't know how. But I saw him watching us." Bella said, looking out the window. "He is going to find out where I live and attack there, no matter what. Let him kidnap me."

No, I won't let that _monster_ take my sister _away_ from us.

"There has to be another way," I mumbled. "There has to be." I gasped again as another vision came.

_It was still dark out, although it was late at night, and I could hear a woman panting as she was running. Then, I realized it was Bella running in the forest. Her long, brown hair flying behind her and on her back was a bow and bunch of arrows. She stopped running and pulled out an arrow into her bow. She pulled it and it hit three vampires, behind each other, in the forehead. Bella looked away, knowing that she would throw up because of the blood. Alexander came by her side. _

"_Come on, we need to keep moving." Alexander told her. "Hey, don't worry. Alice will find us. Her visions always come true."_

The vision was over and turned to face my brother, but realized that he was gone. I looked behind me and saw no Bella. My eyes widen in fear. Did they take Bella away? Did my first vision actually come true? Edward came back to the car, with an ugly and worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" I asked him, worried.

"It's not what you think." He told me. He put his hands on his face. "Bella ran away." He muffled.

"_What?!"_ I shrieked. "W-w-what happened? Why did Bella run away?"

"I ran after her," Edward continued, ignoring my question. "Her scent was very strong but then, I couldn't smell her anymore when her scent stopped. She was a few blocks away and the only thing; I could smell there was that Rafael."

"Did he take her?"

Edward shook his head, "I doubt it. Bella's scent would've been mixed with his."

"_Then, she must have been really fast." I thought. "Unless my vision…." _

"Alice….?"

"We need to go home." I said. "Now."

After a quick drive back home, I ran to Edward's room ignoring my family's calls and looked for anything that belongs to Bella. Edward and Jasper came inside but I ignored their presence.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Jasper asked me.

"Alice?" Esme called out. "What's going on in here?"

"Edward, is there anything else that belongs to Bella besides her clothes?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "Not really besides her notebook."

"What notebook?" I asked.

His eyes widen with realization, "Alexander."

"What about him?" Emmett asked.

"He gave Bella a notebook so whenever she had a nightmare, she would draw in it." Edward told us.

"But it's been only a couple of hours." Carlisle reminded all of us. "Bella couldn't have drawn anything before she left the house."

Finally, I noticed it on the night stand and opened it.

"She drew a couple of drawings." I told them.

On the first page, was my vision, except on the drawing was Bella with her bow and arrow. The second page was another picture of Bella, but in the drawing, her eyes were mixed with yellow and black together. I kept flipping through the pages, and more and more of them were either blood or animals. Then, I stopped at one page and I gasped. Rafael was over Bella's body, he was smirking down at her while she lay on the ground and it looked like one of her arrows pinned her down to the side of her stomach. I passed the notebook to Edward, waiting for his reaction.

"Alexander came to the house about a couple of minutes ago." Esme told us.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"He was looking for Bella." Rosalie said. "Then, he got a phone call from Linda about Rafael's men giving them information about Bella's whereabouts."

"He's been watching Bella at Charlie's house." Jasper said, putting his arm around my waist. "Then, he just left rather quickly."

"He followed Bella," I said. "In my vision, Alexander was with Bella when she shot those three vampires."

"Bella killed _three _vampires!?" Emmett yelled, excited.

"With one arrow." I smiled.

Edward shut the book closed, his eyes with a lot of anger.

"We need to find Bella now." Edward said, clenching through his teeth.

"She's at the same forest where we were last time three weeks ago." I informed all of them.

"Jasper, Alice you two will ride with Edward." Carlisle ordered. "Emmett and Rosalie will go together and Esme and I will go together in the other car."

Esme grabbed my hand, "Call us if anything changes."

She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Be careful."

"I promise." I smiled.

We all got into our cars and I sat in the back seat in Edward's car, looking through Bella's notebook again. Then, I noticed that the page with Rafael and Bella was stuck to another page and I ripped them apart. I stared at the drawing, it was half of a color drawing of the river and on shore, and there was a hand. I looked closer in the drawing because I saw something in the person's hand. It was a heart shape necklace. There was something else on it but Bella didn't seem to finish it. I closed the notebook and couldn't help but feel…frightened of what is going to happen to the "human" is who is like a little sister to me. Suddenly, I felt waves of calmness around me and I smiled at Jasper. He smiled back and turned his attention back to Edward.

"_Bella, please don't do anything rash."_ I thought as we drove in the street.


	26. Vision do come true

**a/n: I am so sorry that I haven't been posting my chapters for this story or any of my stories at all. It has been sooooo long. I have been very busy with water polo, finals, new sesemter, drama with friends, etc.... But I will try and post as many as I can. **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"_While there's life there's hope."_

- Anonymous

**Bella's POV**

Alexander and I have been running and killing vampires everywhere in the forest. I hated killing them because it wasn't in my nature but they are Rafael's men and they were part of killing Rebecca and everyone else I care about in my life. So I have to kill them. I just wished that Alice or Edward would come already and take me home already. Right now, Alexander was looking around the area where we were now while I sat down on the ground, wiping the blood off our weapons and trying not to faint or throw up.

"We're safe", He said dropping in. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." I confessed. "Since I'm half werewolf, I should feel sick about blood."

Alexander chuckled, "Yes, but you are also half-vampire. So you might have to drink blood to make you stronger."

I made a face and Alexander laughed again. Then, his face turned serious.

"I won't let him take you away," Alexander said to me. "I promised your father and your mother that I would protect you."

"Rafael isn't going to kill me." I reassured him.

"But there is more of…" He trailer off.

"What?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Ready to keep moving?"

I sighed, "How much longer do we have to traveling in the forest?"

"I really don't know." Alexander said, honestly.

"We'll help you with that." A voice said in the shadows of the forest and I knew that voice.

"Rafael," I whispered.

"Alexander that wasn't a very nice thing you did to me back at the alley." Rafael smirked, "I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for that."

"No, _you're_ going to pay for killing Rebecca." Alexander snarled.

I pulled my arrow out and put it into my bow as I point it to Rafael. Then, Rafael laughed as if I was a clown messing up his trick on purpose.

"You aren't serious, are you?" he asked me. "Do you honestly think an arrow will kill me?"

"Yes," I replied. "It killed your men."

Rafael chuckled, "Yes but they were weak."

"And you aren't?" I asked, but I knew the answer. I just have to keep him occupied until the Cullens or the werewolves get here.

"You definitely have your father's mouth," Rafael said in disgust. "And yet, he calls himself a vampire. Vampires don't fall in love with dogs!"

"My mother wasn't a dog!" I yelled at him.

"Control yourself, Bella." Alexander whispered to me. "Don't let him get to you."

"If she wasn't a dog, then what are you then?" He asked me. "You are a true definition of a monster."

And with that, my fingers slipped and the arrow went through his right shoulder.

Rafael laughed, "Impressive, my dear."

He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, without feeling any pain.

"But not that impressive." He smirked.

"It was on purpose." I told him, pulling out another arrow in my bow.

His smiled disappeared, "Kill them." He ordered and a bunch of vampires appeared from the shadows, grinning murderously.

"_Edward…"_ I thought as one vampire ran towards me.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

After Alice showed me Bella's notebook, I was angry and scared. Angry because Bella ran away just to protect us and scared because I don't want anything bad happen to her, just like two years ago when James bit her hand. I stopped the car when we were in the same area three weeks ago. I could still remember when I heard Bella's thoughts and when she transformed into a beautiful werewolf. Alice had the notebook close to her chest and Jasper put his arm around her waist, trying to comfort her.

"Alice, do you know where she might be?" I asked my sister.

"Probably a few miles away from here," Alice told me. "We have to move quickly."

"_Edward…" _

I snapped my head, it was Bella's voice. I looked up at the sky but there was no full moon. I don't understand what's happening. What's happening to my Bella?

"Let's get moving," I said.

We speeded through the forest, passing the already dead vampires on the floor. I was surprised of how many have been killed by Bella and Alexander. My Bella killing vampires…that's something I would never think she could or would do. Then, Alice stopped running and Jasper and I sat on the tree branches as Alice investigates the bodies. A light blonde vampire was lying on the floor, with an arrow stuck in his throat and he was stabbed a couple of times in the chest.

"It looks a few minutes old," Alice, told us. "They can't be that far."

"Alexander!"

"Bella," We all said before we ran off.

And we found them.

Alexander was lying on his back on the ground while two vampires were surrounding him, making sure he won't escape. My Bella was holding her bow with an arrow in it, ready to shoot any vampire, but I could tell that she wanted to shoot Rafael.

"Look who is here!" Rafael called out.

"Edward", Bella smiled.

"Perfect," Rafael said to himself.

"Kill them." Rafael snapped his fingers as more of his men ran towards us.

"NO!" I heard my Bella yell as she shot the vampires coming towards me.

They fell on the ground, with an arrow in the back of their head. I looked up, amazed what my Bella just did. Suddenly, I saw Bella's eyes changed from yellow to brown then yellow again. She moaned as she touched her head as if she was having a headache.

"Bella, behind you!" I screamed when I noticed a vampire behind her.

But it was too late. He knocked her down and Bella lost her bow. She was now lying on the ground, unconscious. Rafael came towards her and I was about to attack him, but more vampires jumped on me and grabbed my arms, from running away. I looked around and realized that Jasper, Alice, and Alexander were all in the same position as I was. Then, I noticed Bella's notebook on the ground and the breeze came as the pages flipped quickly and landed on one page.

"_Edward, she may be immortal." _Alexander reminded me. _"But she is also able to die." _

"_We have to stop him," _Jasper said.

"Leave her alone," I growled at Rafael.

"I've been leaving her alone for the past eighteen years", Rafael reminded me. "I think I waited long enough. Thank you very much."

Bella groaned as she slowly fluttered her eyes opened.

"It looked like I didn't need to kiss the Sleeping Beauty," Rafael said.

Bella sat up, realizing that Rafael was in front of her and looked around on the ground for something.

"Looking for these?" Rafael pulled out her bow and arrows in his hands.

Rafael pulled out an arrow, "They are very…beautiful."

"_**AAH!"**_

"Bella!" I screamed.

Rafael threw the arrow at Bella's side and it pinned her down on the floor….just like in the notebook. My eyes widen as I saw Bella chock on her own blood and the blood on the side, spreading rapidly.

"Bella," I whispered, sadly.

"Kill them," Rafael ordered his men. "But leave the girl alone. I want to watch her suffer as her beloved ones die right in front of her eyes."

"No, please don't." Bella whimpered.

"_Too late",_ Rafael smirked.


	27. Alone

**Chapter 26**

"_Beauty in distress is much the most affecting beauty."_

- Edmund Burke (1729 - 1797)

**Bella's POV**

When Raphael threw the arrow at my side, all I could feel was pain. A warm wetness surrounded my body and it was clinging to my shirt. The other vampires and werewolves pulled everyone back and Raphael is going to kill them. My family! I couldn't let him do that and I won't watch them die in front of me. Slowly, I pulled the sharp arrow out but the blood was spreading faster and it was still hurting.

"Bella, don't make it worse." Jacob told me in his wolf form.

"He's right. The blood is going to spread and it won't stop." Jonathon said. "You have to be careful. We can't risk losing you."

"I'm…not…going….to…"I said, struggling to pull the arrow out, "Lose….my…family!"

"There's nothing you can do." Raphael smirked.

It was now or never. Forgive me, everyone.

Quickly, I ripped the arrow out of my body and ran straight into the forest. I realized that I wasn't running faster but I didn't care as long as they follow me and away from my friends and family. I threw the bloody arrow to another direction, far away from me. I touched my wound the blood was still spreading. It hurts. I sighed as I put all of my blood on my hand. This better works.

"There she is!"

And I ran.

I wiped some of the blood on different trees or logs around the area. I continued running, ignoring the pain in my side and trying not to throw up. I couldn't believe this is happening. This felt so different from what happened with James and Victoria. But why? I still have the same fear. Fear for Charlie, The Cullen's, Edward, Jacob, the pack, and for me. I felt the wind's breeze at my face, my hair flying behind me out of my face, and my body was starting to ache in agony.

All of a sudden, I tripped on a tree branch and I was rolling over on a huge hill as if I was a little girl wanted to roll over the ground like a dog. I felt more pain when leaves and sticks were pinning all over my body. Finally, I stopped as I lay on my back and the world was spinning around me. The sky was dark, no clouds, no stars, and no moon. I tired to get up but I couldn't there was too much pain in me. I lay back down and I heard the werewolves' thoughts coming from a distance and vampires yelling at each other. I turned my head, seeing them as my vision became blurry.

"Forgive me…." I whispered, praying that Edward can hear me.

"_Just…don't do anything rash, okay?" He said, "Promise me that"._

"I'm sorry", I didn't keep my promise.

A pair of red eyes was over my head.

"Take her to the mansion", the voice was fading in my mind. I couldn't hear anything else he was saying.

"Edward, I love you…."

And I saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Quiet! She's waking up."

"Alice?" I guessed. "Is that you?"

"She's delusional." A male said.

"Her eyes aren't even open. And shut up!" the girl said.

Frightened, I opened my eyes slowly and noticed that I was definitely not in the Cullen's mansion or in my own room. Instead, I found myself in a dungeon and above me was a little window, showing a little piece of the outside world. There was a girl in front of me with raven black girl with purple eyes and she was wearing leather pants, boots, and a black top. Next to her, a man with brown hair and topaz eyes was leaning against the wall as if he was the rebel who didn't care about school or life.

"Where am I?" I asked, coughing.

Yep, the pain was there.

"In a dungeon, silly." The beauty giggled.

"That never occurred to me," I said under my breath.

Then, a strong force hit me across the face.

"Don't be a smart mouth", the boy said.

"Ruben! Don't be so rude!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, spitting the blood out of my mouth.

"Sorry for Ruben's behavior", She apologized. "I'm Ruby."

"Bella."

"Oh we know all about you." Ruben chuckled.

"Bad things?"

"Yes."

"No."

Both of the vampires said at the same. I couldn't help but smile; they reminded me of Alice and Emmett always teasing each other. Alice! The Cullen's! The pack!

"What did you do to the Cullen's and La Push pack?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Ruben asked.

"They're my family!"

I realized that was I pinned to the stonewall, chains around my wrist and feet. Just great.

"They're fine", Ruby assured me. "Don't listen to him."

"That was my first idea," I said.

"Just be glad that _you're_ alive." Ruben said.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

Ruben raised his eyebrow and smiled…crooked smile. Edward…what happened to him? Is he okay?

"Your fiancé is fine." A voice said in my mind.

It was Ruben's voice.

"You can read minds too?"

"Yes and I'm also able to connect with the person." Ruben said. "Sometimes with them not knowing it. Like they were in a trance."

"But…you're different." Ruben said. "How? Why?"

"Half-werewolf and half-vampire." I reminded him. "My mind works differently than everyone else."

"Yes that is true. But your mate can only read your mind only when there is a full moon." Ruben reminded me.

"And?"

"I can only hear sounds and images. It's all so confusing, they don't make sense." Ruben confessed.

"Now, you know how Edward feels." I smiled.

"What are your abilities?" I asked Ruby.

"I'm an empathy." She said. "I can feel a person's emotions but if they have strong emotions, I can be like them."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

This was getting interesting.

"If you were so angry, and didn't even realize it. I would possess your anger and be like you, talking for me, hitting for you, etc…" Ruby explained.

"Wow," I said. "How did you two end up working for Raphael?"

"Someone's coming," Ruben said.

Raphael came inside and told the two vampires to give us some alone time. I didn't feel right. Me pin to a wall and my enemy standing there like an artist staring at his wonderful prize.

"What do you do to my family?" I asked.

"Straight to the point, I see." Raphael answered instead.

"Don't ignore the question. Where are they?"

"They're safe." He said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I asked. "Safe from what? From who?"

Raphael smiled, "They're fine."

"I don't believe you. Tell me the truth!"

"Soon," he said walking to the door.

"Soon? What are the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

But he already left.

And I found myself alone in the dungeon.

"Alone," I whispered.

Without Edward by my side.


	28. Just Great

**Chapter 27**

"Nobody speaks the truth when there's something they must have."

-Elizabeth Bowen (1899 - 1973)

**Bella's POV**

I don't know how long I have been in this place. An hour? A day? A week? Time has gone so fast, yet I didn't even realize it. All I could think about was my friends and family and where they could be. If they were alive, what would they tell Charlie and Caleb? I can already imagine their expressions, even Charlie. He is human; he can have a heart attack like Leah's father.

"Both of your fathers are going to be okay," Ruben said.

"I thought you said you can't read my thoughts."

"I can't," He said leaning away from the wall. "Just images and sounds."

I moaned, "Can you please unchain me? I'm not going to run away."

"I can't. I'm following orders." Ruben apologized.

I sighed, "Where's Ruby?"

"You hate me already?" he smirked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no." I teased.

"She's coming," He told me. "She's bringing some things."

"Ruben, I need your help!"

"Coming, sweetheart." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be right back."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere."

I stood there, doing nothing and I heard grunts and snarls from next door. What's going on over there? Ruben came back with dirt and dust all over his black clothing. He walked to me, unchained me, and caught me in his arms before I fell on my face. But he put his hands over my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Ruby has something for you."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hated surprises," I said under my breath as we were walking.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

I gasped when I saw a tub in the middle of the dungeon and there were clothes, chairs, and mirrors.

"You like it?" Ruby asked

"I…"

"Wow, she's speechless." Ruben chuckled.

"But I'm your prisoner." I reminded them. "Why are you doing this?"

"I hate dry blood," Ruby said. "It's all over you." She shuddered in fear.

"You shouldn't have done this."

"Like I said, we follow orders." Ruben reminded me.

"What?"

"Enough chit-chat!" Ruby said. "We need to give Bella some privacy."

"But-"

The vampires already left me.

I stripped off my bloody clothes and stepped into the warm water, it felt so nice. I grabbed a sponge and scrubbed everywhere on my body where I felt disgusted and scared. I remembered how much blood I spilled from my own body and other vampires. I scrubbed so hard, that my body turned red. After I was done, I lay down in the bathtub and closed my eyes, relaxing.

"_You are my life now."_

"_Remember…"_

"_I love you",_

"_Who you are…inside." _

"_Marry me." _

"_Listen to the wind…"_

"_BELLA!" _

I opened my eyes, gasping for air as I woken up from my dream. I feel asleep in the bathtub but my dreams were my memories. I looked around my surroundings, realizing that I shouldn't be here…at all. This didn't feel right. I put on the new clothing that Ruby got me and I was happy that it wasn't like what Alice would give me. I was now wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a black sweater. I opened the door and looked sideways.

"Hello?"

Nothing. Nobody.

"Now or never," I whispered as I ran into the darkness.

There were a few torches around but it was still dark and cold down here. All I had to do now was to be careful my steps and try to find my family. This is the training that Jonathon and Alexander prepared me to do:

"_Watch your back, never let your guard down, and never give up"._

"Why do we have to babysit them?"

"Stop your whining. It's the master's orders." Another guard said.

The two big and muscular vampires stopped waking and stood in front of a dungeon door. They have to be in here. Surprisingly, I found a knife in my back pocket. Ruby….but why?

"Hello boys," I said, showing myself out of the shadows.

"You!"

"Yes, me." I smiled as I threw the knife at his forehead.

I jumped up in the air and did a black flip as the second vampire came towards me. Quickly, I pulled the knife out and stuck it through his neck. He was coughing up blood before he fell on the ground.

"Thank you," I said grabbing his keys from his pockets.

I put the key in and was about to unlock the door until a force pushed my away from the door. I fell roughly on the ground; the pain in my body came back abruptly. I lifted my head and saw about five more guards. Just great.


	29. Saving Edward

**Chapter 28**

**"_Pain is life—the sharper, the more evidence of life."_**

**- Charles Lamb (1775 - 1834)**

**Edward's POV**

I stood there watching my angel lying on the ground in pain and I couldn't do anything. But then, she pulled the arrow out of her body and ran away from us and into the dark forest. I screamed her name but she didn't stop nor did Raphael's men. I struggle out of the man's grip and luckily, I did get out. I bite him in the neck and then, cracked it leaving him dead…again.

"_Edward, we have to follow them." _Jacob said_. "They might have taken Bella." _

I nodded my head as we followed Bella's scent through the forest. But both vampire and werewolves stopped. Bella's scent, her blood, was everywhere. She did that, so the vampires could be distracted.

"_Smart,"_ Jasper thought the same thing as me.

"Alice, can you see her?"

Alice closed her eyes and a few seconds later, she reopened them. "They already took her."

I clutched my fists in fury, "No."

"Yes," A voice laughed.

Rafael.

"Where is she?" I yelled.

"Don't worry, you will see her again." Rafael smirked as he snapped his fingers. "Every single one of you." Behind us, there were more and more of Rafael's minions.

* * *

"This is frustrating!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, please calm down." Jasper said as he grabbed her waist.

"I can't see her." She moaned.

"Bella is going to be alright." Jonathon said in his human form. "Trust her."

"How long have we been here?" Emmett asked.

"Four days now." I answered, leaning against the wall.

"_I hope she's alright,"_ Esme thought.

"She will be." I said out loud.

"This is so boring!" Emmett whined. "Can't we break the door down?"

"We did that already." Alexander reminded him. "But I agree with your brother, Edward. Can you hear the guards?"

I shook my head. "They're blocking their minds."

"Why do we have to babysit them?"

"Stop your whining. It's the master's orders."

"Man, I wish we could kill them already if we weren't in here." Jasper said.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Jacob said.

I smiled. I couldn't believe that we were agreeing with the werewolves after all these years. Especially, Jacob and me. Suddenly, I heard the keys in the lock but the door didn't open. But I did hear a grunt.

"You honestly think we will let you take them away." A guard said.

"Then, I guess I have to kill you just like I did to your buddies." A girl said.

"But how could you if you're defenseless?" He chuckled.

"Who said I was defenseless?" The girl questioned.

Jasper and I looked at each other and walked to the door, trying to see anything through the bars. I already saw dead bodies of two guards on the floor, their blood on the ground like puddle. Then, two bodies fell on the ground, their necks bleeding and more and more bodies fell on the ground. Every single one of them with their heads cut off or their necks cut open. However, I saw one person standing it was the girl. She was wearing dark jeans, tennis shoes, and a black sweater.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned.

Bella?

The girl turned around and I saw my angel's beautiful brown eyes again. She ran towards us and I reached my hand out to her face. She felt so warm but yet cold. I could smell the vampires' blood on her clothes and yet, she managed not to have any blood on her face. My angel touched my hand, feeling the coldness. She smiled at me, like nothing ever happened between us.

"I miss you." She whispered.

"I missed you too."

"Is everyone okay?" Bella asked.

"We're okay, Bells!" Jacob called out.

"Let's get out of here." She said, pulling the keys out.

All of a sudden, Bella gasped as she was pulled away from me. Then, I realized that another vampire guard came and pulled Bella's hair away from opening the door. Bella screamed as his grip on her hair tightens.

"No! Leave her alone!"

Then, more and more guards came and behind them, Rafael walked in.

"It didn't take you that long to find them, did it?" Rafael asked Bella.

"Let them go." Bella snarled.

Rafael smiled, "Take her to the bedroom."

"No!" I screamed. "Don't you touch her!"

"No! Let go of me!" Bella screamed as she tried to stop the guards from dragging her away from me.

"Bella!" I yelled, reaching my hand out of the bars to her. She reached her hand out too but they pulled her away. "Bella!" I cried out again as they pulled her into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Trust me, it will get better...


	30. Bella's Decision Part 1

**Chapter 29**

**"_Love built on beauty, soon as beauty dies." _**

_**-John Donne**_

**Bella's POV**

"Let go of me!" I yelled at the guards, struggling to break free.

Finally, they did let go but I fell on a chair and they tied my hands together behind my back and my legs together to the chair. I was in someone's room, the silky red and orange curtains were hanging from the windows, and there were ancient items surrounding it, making it look more unique. The door opened and Rafael came in, wearing all black and his blonde hair looking smooth and touchable. Just like any other normal vampires.

"How are you feeling, Isabelle?" Rafael asked me.

"Chipper." I said. "Just kill me already."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Rafael said he walked around me, examining me. I had a sudden déjà vu of the James' incident.

"Why? I thought you wanted to kill me?"

"I did. But you beauty keeps distracting me." He confessed, pulling a strand of my hair away from my eyes.

"Bull."

His blue eyes changed to purple full of anger in them. "You don't understand how frustrating it …wants to kill you and want you at the same time."

"I need a bride…a wife."

"I rather die."

"If you die, who's going to save your family?"

"You wouldn't!"

Please no.

He smiled evilly. "Let's make a deal."

Oh no.

"You want the Cullens alive?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"And the Quileute pack as well?"

"Yes."

Where is he getting at?

"You have to choose between the two…which one will get to leave this place alive." Rafael said. "And you go with them."

"What?" I yelled. "You want me to choose between the Cullens and the Quileute's?"

"Yes."

"You son of a –"

All of a sudden, I was struck by a hard electric current and I felt my body vibrate in pain. The pain was gone and I gasped for air.

"Now you will have to decide."

"Your…power…"I gasped.

"You like?" He laughed. "Now, Isabella I thought you wanted the love of your life to be safe."

"I do."

"Then leave with him and the dogs will die."

"Never."

I screamed again as the pain and the pressure in my head increased. I gripped the rope around my hands while tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Maybe we should ask Edward for his opinion." Rafael suggested. "Or your Uncle Jonathon?"

"Leave them alone."

"Decide now." Rafael demanded.

"Just…let me see them." I pleaded.

Rafael studied me for a minute.

"Very well." Rafael nodded and the door opened, Ruby and Ruben entered. "Untie her and take her to the dungeons for….her last goodbyes."

"Bella are you okay?" Ruby asked me while Ruben released me.

"Just take me to the dungeons." I demanded.

I walked slowly down to the dungeons with Ruby and Ruben behind me, not speaking. I didn't mind, I needed the silence…to think. Rafael wanted me to choose between the Cullens and the Quileute pack. Edward or Jacob. I feel like I'm going to throw up. These people –magical creatures have been in my life for two years and already, a part of me. Half-werewolf and half-vampire. Their blood flows in my veins. We stopped walking in the darkness and I stood in front of the cell where I have to make my decision.

"Leave." I ordered.

"Bella-"

"Please, just go." I begged to Ruby.

"As you wish." Ruben said, pulling Ruby and himself back into the darkness.

I didn't move where I stood. I couldn't. I just stood there like a statue, not moving or breathing. I continued to stare at the wooden door and the bars in the upper middle of the door. All I could think was my life without the most important and inspirational people that I have ever met. Edward… Alice …Jacob …Emily … Alexander… Billy…Jonathon… every single person. And now, I will have to decide who gets to live.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's too short but I wanted to see how you liked the suspense... :D. I will be posting me for _Memories, Moonlight, Eclipse, and In His Soul _soon. I have been writing them in my notebook while I have nothing to do in class besides studying for finals. Which by the way, good luck for anyone who has finals!


	31. Bella's Decision Part 2

**Chapter 30**

**"_You will never age for me, nor fade, nor die." _**

_**-From the movie, "Shakespeare in Love."** _

**Edward's POV**

"Edward?" Bella's angelic voice called out.

I stood up from the ground and saw my angel through the metal bars. I wanted to hug her or touch her. But she didn't even go to me. In fact, she stood where she was, smiling sadly at me. Something's wrong. I can feel it.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked.

"Rafael wants me to choose between you and your family or the pack to leave here alive." She told me.

"What about you?"

"I get to leave with that group…alive and they will no longer hunt me down."

"Bella…you have to choose the pack."

"What?"

"They're still human. They have families to look after." I explained. "Their bloodline has to live on."

"Whoa! No way Edward." Jacob said. "That's unfair."

"How is it unfair?"

"Because Bella _**needs**_ you to live." Jacob reminded me.

Silence filled the dungeon, we could hear the rats running on the floor, and I could everybody's heartbeat. Jacob was right, Bella does need me, and I promised her I wouldn't leave her ever again. But then again, I was right too. Sam has Emily and the Clearwater siblings have their widow mother. Everyone has someone to live for. I stared at Bella and already I knew that she was debating with herself.

"Have you decided yet?" Rafael asked, stepping out of the darkness with two vampires.

There was a girl with raven black hair and purple eyes, wearing leather pants, boots, and a black top. Next to her, a man with brown hair and topaz eyes, he was holding her wrist as if he was restraining her from someone. Something was different about those two vampires, they didn't look…evil. Abruptly, Alice gasped as a vision hit her.

_Bella was in a magical room surrounded by candles and ancient items. She was sitting down on a desk, writing something on a parchment paper. Wet tears fell on the paper, smudging some of the words. She wiped her tears away when she rolled the letter, carefully and meticulously into a shape of a tube. The door opened and the raven hair girl stepped in but looked away noticing that Bella was crying. _

"_Ruby, I need you to give this to Edward." She said, giving her the letter. Bella took off her necklace from her neck and gave it to Ruby. "Give that to Jonathon. He'll know what it means." _

"_Are you sure? I mean, are you sure that this is the right choice?" Ruby asked. _

"_Yes." Bella told her. "I just hope everyone will forgive me." _

I snapped out of Alice's head and stared at my future bride. She wouldn't…she can't. Would she…do it? Bella stared at me, sadly and turned around to face Rafael.

"Yes." Bella answered. "Neither the Cullens nor the Quileute pack will stay here."

"Oh? Then who is?"

Bella took a deep breath, "I am."

"What? No!" I screamed. "Bella, don't do this."

Bella turned around, "I have to."

"Do we have a deal?" Bella asked Rafael. "You're speechless. I thought you wanted me to be your bride."

Bride? Bella is going to be _his wife_. No! She is supposed to be _my bride_! Not his!

"Release them." Rafael ordered.

The door opened as I ran to my Bella and hugged her. She hugged me back and I could her heartbeat beating fast.

"Don't do this." I whispered.

"I have to."

"No you don't." I said, angrily.

"I'll leave you some privacy." Rafael said, smirking at me before he left in the dark.

"Bella, Edward's right." Alexander said. "This is not your destiny."

"I don't have a destiny." Bella said.

"Yes you do." Alice said. "Bella, I saw children in your future."

"Alice your visions change whenever a person makes a decision." Bella reminded her. "Right now, all of you are going to leave and I will stay here."

"Bells please don't do this." Jacob said.

"I'm going to miss you." Bella sobbed as she and Jacob hugged.

Everyone else said their goodbyes to Bella and like me and Jacob, they too told Bella their opinions of this idiotic arrangement she did. I didn't want to say goodbye to her, I don't think I have the strength to. Bella decided to walk us to the front of the mansion to see us go away. Bella and I stopped walking, a few feet away from the front door, and I pulled her hair away from her beautiful face. She grabbed my hand and let it cool touch her cheek.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"I'll miss you." I said. "Bella, love, please don't do this. I love you."

"I love you too. But I don't want to lose anyone because of me."

I was about to speak but her lips collapsed in mine and I could not ignore the kiss. Her kiss was urgent and dire, telling me her own goodbye. No, this isn't goodbye. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into me. She is mine. Her lips began to kiss every single part of my face.

"I love you and always will love you." She whispered kissing my lips again.

"My love –"

"It's time to leave." A guard told me.

"I don't want to go." I begged. "I don't want to leave you. I don't want _you_ to leave me."

"I will never leave you." She smiled. "My heart and my soul only belong to you." She kissed me again. "Always."

I felt like a part of me was ripped apart when the guard pulled me away from Bella and she was getting farther and farther away from me. The front doors were closing and I felt a force pull me back. I realized it were my brothers that were pulling me away from Bella. They both knew that if I went after her, Rafael would try to kill me and maybe Bella. I watched as the doors were closing in on each other, my Bella fell on the ground, crying her heart out.

"_**Bella!"**_ I screamed.

She turned around as the wind blew her hair across her face. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness but no regret.

"_Goodbye, my love_."

Bella's mouth didn't move but it sounded like it came from the wind.

* * *

**A/N:** So how do you like it? Good, huh? Lol. I have posted pictures on my profile for this story and for my other stories if you want to see them. Also, i was wondering if any of you have a youtube account and like making Twilight videos, i was wondering you can make a trailer for this story because i would really like it if more Twilight fans will read this. If you do have an account and make a trailer for this story, i will love you for forever! :D.


	32. Consequence

**A/N: School is over= no more finals!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 31

**JULIET **_**My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
my love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
the more I have, for both are infinite.**_

**- William Shakespeare (1564 - 1616)**

**Edward's POV**

Jasper and Emmet kept pulling me away from Bella and brought me deeper into the forest till the image of the large mansion was gone. As they released me, I pulled a tree off the ground and threw it as hard and far as I could.

"_Edward, can you please relax." _Jasper begged.

"Relax?" I asked him. "How can I _**relax**_ when the love of my life is going to _marry_ a monster and become _his_ bride?" I yelled at him.

Jasper cringed in pain as he fell on the ground as if he was in the desert dying of thirst. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie ran to him asking if he was alright and then I realized that, it was _my_ pain that is causing my brother so much pain.

"Jasper…I'm sorry."

"It's…alright…" Jasper gasped.

"Edward Cullen?" I turned around and saw the same girl from the dungeon, Ruby; I believe that's her name. And next to her was the same boy. She was holding Bella's necklace and a letter in her hand. At least one of Alice's visions came true. "I have something for you and Jonathon."

"For me?" Jonathon came in. "What is it?"

"Bella wanted me to give this to you." Ruby said as she handed him the necklace, he once made for his niece. "She said that you know what it means and what to do with it."

"And this is for you." She held out the letter and I saw my name engraved on it. However, before I could grab the letter, Ruby cringed in pain like Jasper did before, and the letter fell on the ground and the boy caught Ruby before she fell.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" The boy asked her.

"I….can't…breathe." She gasped.

"_Ruben…there's…so much pain." _

Is she an empath like Jasper? And can this Ruben person read thoughts too?

"Bella is going to be fine." Ruben said. "You're going to have to trust us."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked him.

"Because we don't want Bella sharing the same faith as her mother did eighteen years ago." Ruben told me.

"You knew Rebecca?" Jonathon asked. "How do you known my sister?"

"We have to go." Ruben said instead of telling us more as he pulled Ruby into his arms. "We will keep our promise, Edward Cullen. Bella is going to be safe under our protection."

"But how do –"They left before I could continue my question.

"That was…odd." Emmett said, interrupting the silence.

"I believe this belongs to you." Jacob said as he handed me the letter.

"Thank you." I said. "If you don't mind, I want to read this alone first." I said to everyone. "I'll meet you back at the house."

"Of course." Esme said as she kissed my forehead.

"_Be careful and be back soon." _

"I will." I smiled at my mother.

I walked the opposite way from everyone and continued walking while I opened the letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_I know that you will forgive me for my rash decision soon but you need to know that I did this for us…and our family. The vision Alice had of our children, it will come true because I've been having dreams of seeing a little green-eyed boy and __mahogany hair girl playing music with their father. There was so much laughter and happiness in the room that it even made Jasper happy all the time. This is the future I know I want with you and I know we will have it. Please take care of Charlie for me and don't let him worry too much. I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I will always be in love with you. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

_PS: I know what I'm doing. Trust me. _

My fingers traced along the smudge words from Bella's tears. She had dreams of our future. When I saw Alice's visions, I thought that they were going to change because decisions do change the future. But having a family with Bella put a smile on my face. But I need Bella to make the vision come true. Now, that I think about it, Bella's dream always had a connection with the future. Like the Third Wife dream, Bella injured herself so one of Victoria's newborn wouldn't kill Seth. The Third Wife killed herself, so her husband would live.

_I know what I'm doing. Trust me. _

We need a plan.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I felt like my life force was being sucked out of me as I ran in the burning house. I was running to the cries of a baby but I couldn't find the baby. The flames were everywhere and my vision was getting blurring. I felt so weak and tired. But I shouldn't give up. Finally, I reached the crying but realized it wasn't a baby crying. It was a little girl. It was the same little girl I saw in my dreams, before I met Rebecca.

"It's okay. I'll get you out of here." I told her, gesturing my hand.

"Save us, mommy."

I gasped for air when I woke up from that dream. That wasn't a good dream. I pushed my wet hair away from the heated forehead and saw the curtains in the room, blowing around from the wind. I walked off the bed and closed the window. I was still here…in Rafael's mansion. I must have fallen asleep after all the crying I did last night. Was that dream real? She called me "mama" and that could only mean… I shook my head, I can't think about that right now.

I walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water at my burning face. That feels nice. Suddenly, I found myself staring at someone totally different in the mirror. This girl had dirt and dry blood all over her. Her long, brown hair looked filthy and tangled, there were cuts and bruises around, and her eyes looked so tired and dull. The girl moved her hand up to her cheek and saw that this is real. This is who she has become.

"Bella?" I opened the door and found Ruby inside the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked me, when she spotted me but didn't dare walk closer. "You cried a lot last night."

"I'm fine." I told her but both of us knew the truth.

"Do you…want some food?" Ruby asked. She looked uncomfortable. I guess they never have a prisoner that is suppose to eat human food. Or maybe she felt guilty.

My stomach growled, "I don't remember the last time I actually ate some food."

"I'll bring what I can find." She told me. "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I gave them the things like you said." Ruby told me. "And…I know…felt their emotions."

"They think it is a mistake for me staying here." I continued for her.

"Yes."

It was quiet for a while.

"And I agree with them." She said before she left the room.

I was too shock to respond on what just happen. Ruby agrees with them. Wow. But then, I remembered the there are consequences on staying here for an eternity. Consequence number one: marry Rafael and become his wife forever. Wonderful.

I need a plan.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if i mention before but I would like it if this story would become a trailer on youtube. And if any of you have a youtube account, i will love you forever if you can make a trailer. Please email me if you will like to do this.


	33. The Proposal

**A/N: So Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I was having writer's block :) Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 32

**"_No man is offended by another man's admiration of the woman he loves; it is the woman only who can make it a torment."_**

**Jane Austen (1775-1817)**

**Caleb's POV**

When Charlie left the house to go to work, I decided to see my daughter's room. Ever since Isabella was kidnap, Charlie has been having a difficult time adjusting the fact that she is gone and he can't help but be worry. I understand. He told people that she was visiting her mother and her stepfather. When I entered in her room, I could smell her scent. As if, she never left.

There were pictures of the Cullen's and her human friends on her desk. But there was one picture that bothered me. It was a picture of a younger Bella with her adoptive parents. She looked to be about five years old and she looked like having fun. Charlie told me that he and Renee divorced when Bella was still a baby. Apparently, in this photo it looked like they were trying to make it memorable for Isabella. Bella was sitting around his neck and holding Charlie's hand, trying not to fall and Renee was next to them smiling. A photo of all three of them. The entire family. I put the frame down, not wanting to look anymore.

That should be me and Rebecca with Isabelle.

Rebecca…

It's been 18 years since we first met.

It's been 18 years since we fell in love.

It's been 18 years since we got married secretly.

It's been 18 years since the birth of our daughter.

And it's been 18 years since I lost both my wife and daughter.

I believe I made a mistake for not raising Isabella by myself. But I also believe that Rebecca made the right choice for choosing Charlie and Renee to raise Isabella to feel like a human being and act like one. And she did…in a way. She lived a normal life then fell in love with a vampire. And now…she is being force to marry a monster.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After I was done eating the food Ruby gave me, she told me that Rafael needed to see me. I didn't want to see that ugly and cruel monster but I had to. Not bothering to change my clothes or wash myself, I followed Ruby to where I'm going to meet my future husband. I feel like throwing up right now and it wasn't from the food. Then, I realized that I never actually looked at the mansion since I was in the dungeons for a couple of days. It was dark and gothic like a horror movie. We stopped in front of a big door and I noticed that Ruby looked afraid.

"Ruby what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Bella, you need to know what's going to happen." She said, facing me. "Rafael has ordered everyone from his clan to come and see you."

"All of them are…in there?"

Ruby nodded, "Yes. So I need you to be in your best behavior."

"They're going to hurt me?"

"No. They were ordered not to." Ruby said before she opened the door.

There were groups of vampires surrounding each other and talking quickly, probably about me. But they stopped when they heard the door opened and saw me and Ruby. Ruby grabbed my arm, whispering that everything was okay as we walked in the middle. The vampires moved away so we can walk to Rafael but their stares of hatred and lust was making me wish that Jasper or Emmett were here. Finally, we stopped walking and I saw Rafael sitting on a big chair like he was the king.

"Isabella."

"Rafael."

"Why the long face?" He asked me. "I thought you would be thrilled to be betrothed to me?"

"I'm jumping up and down in the inside." I said.

Rafael laughed and stood up from his chair, reaching his hand out to me but I took a step back.

"Don't worry. I won't bite." He laughed and the other vampires laughed along with him.

"_No but I will."_ I thought.

I didn't take his hand but walked up to him. There were about more than 100 vampires in this room. Suddenly, Rafael bends down on one knee as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. It was a diamond ring. The image of Edward proposing to me appeared in my mind. Then, I realized I still have his mother's ring on my finger.

"Apparently you are already have a ring on that finger." Rafael pointed out.

Quickly, I took the ring off and put it on the other finger on my right hand.

"That's better." Rafael smirked as he put the diamond ring on my finger.

This didn't feel right.

Rafael stood up as he grabbed my hand and held it out to show the rest of the vampires and they all clapped for us. But I wasn't paying attention.

I was no longer engaged to Edward Cullen.

I'm going to get marry…to Rafael.

I saw Ruben standing next to Ruby.

"_Help me." _


	34. A Mask

**Chapter 33**

**"_Fear has many eyes and can see things underground."_**

**- Miguel de Cervantes (1547 - 1616)**

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to die right here and right now. I couldn't handle this. I'm engaged to Rafael! After the proposal, Rafael wanted me to sit next to him through a vampire meeting. A vampire meeting? About what? With the Cullens, it was usually a family meeting about the family and Esme would always bring her children together. I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking about them because it would make this deal even harder. Two vampires walked towards us, bending down to Rafael as if he was the king, and they had someone in their hands. I didn't know who it was but it was a person because I can his or her body but they covered the face with a bag.

"We have a gift for your new bride." A vampire smirked and took the bag off. It was a little girl around five years old and she looked scared.

"I want my mommy." She cried and the vampires laughed at her but I didn't.

"What do you mean by 'gift'?" I asked.

"Don't you drink blood?" Rafael asked me.

"I…don't know."

"Well, you should." Rafael said. "You're part vampire and a part of you needs blood."

"NO!" I yelled. "Not human blood. She's just a little girl. Let her go." I said to the two vampires but they didn't. "I said let her go." I said forcefully, my fingers twisting into a fist.

"I don't think so." They laughed.

Quickly, I ran towards them, grabbed the little girl from them, and pulled her into my arms. I fell on the ground hard as I did my summersault but the little girl was wrapped in a ball in my arms. She was shivering in fear. I turned around and the vampires were hungrily, walking to me. I looked at Rafael and he just stares at me, doing nothing about this, a man who doesn't even care for his soon-to-be-bride. As the vampires were walking slowly towards me, I walked backwards until my back hit the cold wall.

"Put your arms around my neck." I ordered the little girl to do and she did.

Without thinking about anything, I ran through the crowd of vampires, trying to reach to the door. Suddenly, a force pulled me backwards and I landed hard on the ground, the girl still in my arms. Who was I kidding? Me against thousands of vampires… yeah right. There were no chances. But this girl might be my way out of this place.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was walking back and forth in the living room, trying to see something on Bella but I couldn't, they were getting too blurry. What was going on over there? What is going on that is making Bella make so many decisions? I knew what I'm doing is driving Jasper crazy, but I can't help but feel worried and scared for Bella.

"Alice sweetie, please sit down and try to relax." Esme said calmly, sitting next to Jasper.

"I can't. It's just…ugh! This is so frustrating!" I yelled and saw Jasper flinched. "Sorry."

"Alice, Bella's life is changing every second in that place because she doesn't know what to do." Jasper told me. "It's supposed to happen."

I sighed and sat next to him, his arm around my neck. "I just can't help but be worried."

He kissed the top of my head, "It's normal. It's going to be okay."

I gasped when a vision came to me:

_This vision was taking place in a bathroom and Bella was staring at herself in the mirror above the sink. There was blood everywhere on her: her hair, her face, her clothes…What happened to her? Her eyes looked dead and dull. Slowly, Bella stripped her bloody and dirty clothes off, I saw purple and black bruises on her back and arms, and she also had a busted lip. Bella stepped into the bathtub and the blood began to wash away from her body, but the pain didn't. Unexpectedly, she puts her hands over her face and cries._

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked me.

"I…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was too much in shock.

"Let me get the others." Jasper told me before he ran off.

"Alice, do you know what happened to Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

"No. It looked like…she gotten beaten up badly." I told him. "She looked…different."

Esme grabbed my hand and squeezed it, reassuring me that she's here. "Jasper, where are your brothers?"

"Hunting." Jasper told her. "Edward needs it before he hears this."

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked. "We need to get her back."

The image of Bella's dead eyes appeared in my mind. Rose is right. We do need to get her back before Rafael does something that might kill her.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After taking my bath, I put on my nightgown and lay on my bed, curling into a ball. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep but the image of the little girl appeared in my mind. I don't know what made me to do it but I got out of bed and walked downstairs. I didn't care if the ground was cold and I didn't care to cover my naked skin from the vampires. I just didn't care.

My feet stopped in front of a door as I turned the knob, there was barely light in the room. The crescent's moon light shined on the body from the glass window. Slowly, I pulled the blanket over and I saw the little girl's face. Her eyes were cold and her skin was pale. She's dead. She's dead because of me. Her parents must have been worried about their daughter and now…they don't have one anymore because of me.

_I was lying on the ground and I couldn't move. After trying to fight and kill most of the vampires, about two of the monstrous vampires bite me on the same hand that James did and took some of my blood. I was weak. And the little girl was huddle in a corner whispering a prayer to God as the vampires moved closer to her. My body didn't move and my eyes didn't turn away as I watched them kill her…drain her blood out of her veins, hearing her screams killed me inside too. _

"Isabella?" It was Rafael. "What are you doing here?"

"Take her back." I told him, ignoring her question. "Take her back to her family."

"Why should I?"

"Because…her family is worried about her." I said and turned around to face him. "Please…please take her back."

For a moment there, I thought Rafael's eyes soften a bit. "Very well then. And should I leave a note?"

"Say that you kidnap her and she ran away in the forest. A bear attacked her and you were too late to save her." I told him." You have to apologize to the family."

Rafael nodded his head, "As you wish, my love."

"Don't call me that." I spitted at him. "You have no right. I may be betrothed to you but I will never love you."

"I'm surprised you're still walking after what my men did to you." Rafael said. "Are hungry?"

"I'm not drinking any blood."

"I'm starting to like you as a feisty woman, Isabella." Rafael laughed and walked back to the door. "Tomorrow, a hiker, or hunter will find her in a forest and the note will be in her hand." He promised. I turned around to thank him but he already left. Maybe this creature isn't who he says he is. Maybe he is hiding his true self in a mask.


	35. The Library Part 1

**Chapter 34**

**Bella's POV**

The past few days became like a blur to me. Every single second of every day, I'm trap in my room, thinking about my life and future. One day, I was staring at the rain pouring from my glass window when Ruby came in and told me about the little girl's parents. She said that she forgot how to feel about losing a loved one and the mother's emotions were overwhelming for her. Sometimes, I would wake up in the middle of the night or day hearing the little girl's screams echoing in my head.

I also dream about Edward.

I'm walking down the aisle in my perfect wedding dress in a church. I'm walking down a red carpet with Charlie and Caleb by my side, pasting my friends and family. But my eyes were focusing on the shadowy figure in the groom's spot, my hear beating wildly. When my hand touches his cold hand, I smiled happily ready to see my Edward until I saw him. The groom was Rafael. I tried to run away but when I turned around, everyone in my dream changed into Rafael's vampires and they began grabbing me as if I was meat to a pack of lions, and their teeth sucked down on my skin. That's a girl's worst nightmare before her wedding.

"Bella?" Ruby knocked on my door one day. "Rafael wants to see you."

"What for?"

"He did not say." She told me when she opened the door. "Let me pick out your outfit." I couldn't help but stare at Ruby and see how much she reminds me of Alice. She wasn't a bad person; she even told me that she and Ruben never drink human blood. Why and how did she and Ruben stay with Rafael? I ask her questions about her human life, but she would always change the subject and ignore whatever I had just said.

"I am not wearing that dress, Ruby." I told her.

"Yes you are."

"Ruby –"

"Bella put it on yourself or I will force it on you." She threatened.

She really is like Alice. "You win."

"Ruby: 5 and Bella: 0" Ruby smiled.

I was wearing a black sleeved dress that went down to my knees and made a cross mark on my back. I was also wearing leather boots that covered the rest of the skin on my legs and I could feel the bruises working up already. I put my hair into a side ponytail and took a deep breathe before following Ruby downstairs.

We arrived in a library, a huge library. There was a painting of angels on the ceilings, surrounded by big and white clouds. The walls were lined with books, the shelves so high that tall ladders set on casters were placed along them at intervals. There were some books that look years old and others that probably have never been opened. Ruby and I continued to walk on the polished wood as I looked around to see portraits of people, probably from the 18th century or later.

"Ruby, what's going on?" I asked her.

"I do not know." She told me. "There have been rumors down in the dungeons, saying Rafael will want an heir."

I was pretty sure my mouth fell. "Huh?

"Relax, Isabella. They are just rumors."

"Did Ruben read his mind?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "He told me that he saw images of you and children. But his mind always changes when he wants to think about something else that doesn't involve around you."

"He thought of something else?" I asked, pleading.

"It was odd. Ruben didn't tell me and he always tells me everything." She shook her head. "I must leave before Rafael comes." And I was alone. I began to walk around and eye the books on the dirty shelves. I saw a thin, leather book on a shelf and brush off the dust and open to a random page.

"_The Seer has told me that one of my own kinds will betray me. I couldn't believe her. But when Ruben has told me that he saw Caleb kissing that pathetic creature in the forest one night. The Seer was right all along. I won't let my only companion betray me for a werewolf…" _

What am I reading? There was a date on the right corner of the page, it was written nineteen years ago! This isn't a book. It's a diary. Rafael's diary… I'm reading Rafael's diary. These are his private thoughts. I jumped in my seat when I heard someone knock on the door and realized it was Rafael. Quickly, I closed the book and put it on the table when he walked to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him in a harsh tone. I still don't forgive him about the little girl,

"You like to read." It wasn't a question.

"Wuthering Heights is my favorite book."

"Emily Bronte?" He sounded surprised. "And Jane Austen?"

"I don't think you invited me down here to talk about my reading habits."

Rafael chuckled as he sat across from me. "I assume Ruby told you why you are here?"

"There's a rumor that you want an heir." I almost laughed when his eyes widen and his mouth hung open, but I bit my lip.

"That's not true." He told me.

"Then why did you _think_ about having children?"

"I really need to block my mind from Ruben." I heard him mumble under his breathe. "I found a drawing in your room –"

"You went through my things!"

"It was a drawing of children." Rafael continued, ignoring whatever I said. "I tried to picture you with kids because who knows if you are able to." I moved closer to the chair and he took noticed. "I apologize if those rumors frightened you."

Did he just apologize?

"Uh…what _did _you want to talk about?" I asked changing the subject.

"You don't want to drink human blood."

"Of course."

"Would you consider –"He stopped talking. His eyes weren't drawn to his hands anymore but to the journal on the table. He picked it up and flips through the pages. "Where did you find this?"

"On the shelf."

"How much have you read?"

"None."

"Don't lie to me," Rafael snarled at me.

"I am not lying to you."

"Liar." And he hit me across the face, making me lose the balance on the chair; I fell hard on the ground. "What did you just read?"

"Nothing." I groaned when he pulled my hair, his breathe against my ear. "I read nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Rafael shoved me to the wall, his hands wrapped around my wrists, clinging me hard. His eyes turned from light blue to pitch black. "There will be consequences."

"Like what? Being trapped in this ugly and forsaken place for an eternity? And being married you? Nothing can be worse that that."

Suddenly, he threw me across the room, I felt myself sliding sideways, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into some of the books. The books were flying down hard on me. Rafael was standing across the corner, his black eyes staring at me with such hunger. For the first time, I was truly afraid. I scrambled on the wooden floor trying to reach for the front door but Rafael was in front of me in a second, blocking my exit. He crouched down, his face close to mine.

"Why were you reading my journal?" he asked.

"I didn't read it and didn't know it was yours."

"I saw you reading it." His eyes were slowly changing back to normal. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I did _not read_ your stupid diary!"

Again, he smacked me across the face and I could feel my own blood dripping from my forehead. I looked at Rafael with such anger because he was being offensive about his journal and he was hitting me. My blood was, literally, in his hands and on the floor, and I couldn't stand this. Quickly, I ran to the door and continued running until I could find some fresh air.

There was a garden outside, a maze. There was no behind me and I ran again. It began to rain like cats and dogs and I tripped over my boots and fell hard on the slippery and muddy ground. I took the boots off and continued running in the rain. This was my decision and should not be regretting it. I did this to protect everyone I love and now, I'm getting beaten up by my fiancé.

Edward I need you.

* * *

**Rafael's POV**

I was surprised to find Isabella in the room where I placed the little girl's corpse. She was touching her cold cheek and whimpered, close to tears. Is she blaming herself?

"What are you doing here, Isabella?" I asked but she didn't bother to turn around. Instead, she pulled the blanket back over the child's face.

"Take her back." She told me, ignoring my question. "Take her back to her family."

Her words took me a shocking minute before I could respond. "Why should I?" She turned around, she was crying.

"Because…her family is worried about her. Please…please take her back." She begged me.

I hate begging.

"Should I leave a note?"

"Say that you kidnap her and she ran away in the forest. A bear attacked her and you were too late to save her." She told him." You have to apologize to the family."

I nodded my head, "As you wish, my love."

"Don't call me that." She spitted at me. "You have no right. I may be betrothed to you but I will never love you."

Ouch.

"I'm surprised you're still walking after what my men did to you." I said. "Are hungry?"

"I'm not drinking any blood."

"I'm starting to like you as a feisty woman, Isabella." I laughed and walked back to the door but I couldn't leave things the way they are. "Tomorrow, a hiker, or hunter will find her in a forest and the note will be in her hand." And ran away to my bedroom. What is happening to me? Why am I being kind to the enemy?

"_Because she reminds you of her." A voice said in my head. "When she was human-" _

"No!" I screamed as pushed the things off of my desk. "What?" I roared when I heard someone knock on the door. Ruby's head popped in.

"Are you alright?"

"Leave me." I ordered but she stayed, picking the things I threw around. "Ruby –"

"I'm not leaving." She interrupted and looked at me… was it pity? "You need a friend."

I scoffed, "When have you been my friend?"

"200 years ago." She snapped at me.

I looked away from her. I felt ashamed because I remembered that night. Ruby took hold on hand and squeezed it. "You promised Bella, you will return the girl." It wasn't a question but I nodded my head. "I'm coming with you."

"Ruby –"

"I'm going with you and that's final." She snapped at me and slammed the door. I looked down at the hand that Ruby was holding and couldn't help but smile. She hasn't change one bit.

When we were determined that Isabella went to her room, Ruby and I took the girl, and put her in an area that hiker will mostly likely found her. I pulled the note out and put it in between her cold fingers. "You think they will believe it?" I asked Ruby.

"No." She told me, pulling the blanket over the body. "But her parents will be glad that she's home."

Ruby and I stayed standing on higher ground, waiting for someone to find the girl and it was two days later when they did. A hiker couple founded the body, the woman cried while the man dialed for the police. The human father of Isabella came and looked pale; Dr Cullen was next to him.

"An animal didn't do this." He said to Charlie.

"Was it…one of them?" Chief Swan whispered.

"Yes, she has bite marks and lost an amount of blood." Dr. Cullen informed him.

"I'll call the parents." Charlie said, sadly.

"You feel guilty." Ruby said to me when we arrived back to the mansion. We visited the house of the parents and Ruby couldn't stay any longer than a minute because of the emotions. "And I didn't have to read your emotions."

I smiled, "Of course you didn't have to." My smile fell as I ran my fingers through my hair. "We'd never take children as our meal and I'm trying to remember why."

"They are the future." Ruby said.

"Did I say that?"

She nodded, "It was days after Ruben and I transformed."

"Yes but you and your brother didn't even drink human blood then and you still don't"

"Speaking about blood, I want to take Bella hunting." She announced.

"Why?"

"I don't drink human blood and she won't either. She needs guidance if she's hunting on animals."

"Alright." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I trust you."

"I'm sorry what?"

I chuckled, "I trust you."

"It's nice to hear that time to time." She smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving to get my fiancé.

Fiancé…no! I choose this! I will not regret my decision because I need the power. But I couldn't help but touch my cheek where Ruby's warm lips laid. A smile was forming on my lips and I didn't care if anyone saw it.


	36. The Library Part 2

**Chapter 35**

**Rafael's POV**

I founded Isabella crunched in ball sitting on a chair reading a book. Why were humans in his century so interesting? Was it because of their religion, technology, or the way they handle relationships? Or was it why some of them want to live the ways of the past? Like William Shakespeare's era: Romeo and Juliet. Like isn't like that anymore. I knocked on the door and laughed when Isabella nearly fell off her seat.

"What do you want?" She asked in an unsympathetic tone. I wouldn't blame her.

"You like to read."

She lifted the book up to show me, "Wuthering Heights is my favorite book."

"Emily Bronte?" She likes to read books around that century.

"I don't think you invited me in here to talk about my reading habits."

I laughed as I sat on the couch across from her. "I assume Ruby told you why you are here."

"There's a rumor going around saying that you want an heir." I was pretty sure my jaw dropped with shock.

"That's definitely not true." I told her.

"Then why did you _think _about having children?" She asked me.

"I really need to block my mind from Ruben." I mumbled. "I found a drawing in your room –"

"You went through my things!"

"It was a drawing of children." I continued, ignoring whatever she said. "I tried to picture you with kids because who knows if you are able to." I moved closer to the chair and he took noticed. "I apologize if those rumors frightened you."

"Uh…what _did _you want to talk about?"

"You don't want to drink human blood."

"Of course not."

"Would you consider –"I stopped talking when I notice my journal on the table. How did she get this? Her scent was on there. "Where did you find this?"

"On the shelf."

"How much have you read?"

"None."

"Don't lie to me," I snarled at her.

"I am not lying to you." She told me.

"Liar." I don't know what possessed me but I smacked her across the face as she fell hard on the wooden floor. "What did you just read?"

"Nothing." I grabbed her hair and pulled her up, her naked neck close to my mouth. "I read nothing."

"Don't lie to me." I shoved her against the wall; my hands wrapped her small wrists. "There will be consequences."

"Like what? Being trapped in this ugly and forsaken place for an eternity? And being married you? Nothing can be worse that that."

"_I am not going to be stick in his forsaken place for eternity, Rafael! I'm going to live with Rebecca." _

Hearing his voice and remembering _that_ conservation brought heated anger in me. I threw her across the room and could smell her fresh blood against the wood. I stopped her from crawling to the exit and crouched down to face her. "Why were you reading my journal?"

"I didn't read it and didn't know it was yours."

"I saw you reading it. Why are you lying to me?"

"I did _not read_ your stupid diary!" She yelled with such force.

I hit her again and when she turned to look at me, I saw her blood dripping slowly from her head. I looked down at my hands; her blood was literally in my hands. What have I done? I looked up and her…she was now truly terrified of me. Isabella ran outside and I didn't stop her. Why should I? "Ruben," I sensed his presence behind me. "Find her and bring her back." And he was gone. I put the journal away to its rightful place. Why would she lie to me? She's just like her father. A disgrace. A lair.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sat down on a bench as it continued to pouring on me. All I could actually think about is getting out of this place. But something in my mind is telling me there's a reason I should stay longer.

"You will get a cold if you stay outside any longer." It was Ruben. His black hair and dark clothing were getting soak by the rain but he didn't mind.

"Why do you care? You hate me, remember?" I told him.

"I never hated you, Isabella."

"Don't call me that."

"Then what should I call you by?" he asked me, taking a step closer. "Bella? Mistress? Hybrid?"

"Bella is fine." I murmured and remembered what I read on Rafael's journal.

"I never betrayed your father."

"Have you ever heard a thing called privacy?" I yelled.

"Have you?" He raised his eyebrow at me. "I know what happened in the library. I could smell your blood from a mile away. Why did you lie?"

"I only read one paragraph until I realized that it was a diary!" I confessed. "And you did betray Cal-my dad-Caleb!"

"You have to understand –"

"No I won't! You're the reason Rebecca is dead."

"And what do you want me to say? I'm sorry. Yes, of course, I'm sorry. I have wished for many years that I never had told Rafael but your father _lied to me_!" the thunder erupted again when he screamed at me and I saw a glint of regret in his eyes.

"Did you _love_ my dad?"

His eyes narrowed, "Only as a brother and friend. Nothing more. I am straight."

I'm glad that the rain was able to hide my blush because I am burning here. "I didn't mean…sorry."

"When I told Rafael, he said I should keep a close eye on them. Caleb was furious when I found out his deepest and darkest secret. But Rebecca became my friend also." Ruben said. "That friendship I had with her made me feel guilty that I even told Rafael. I warned your father that night but we were both too late."

"But how did Rafael know I was alive?"

"There was a meeting with the Volutri."

I scoffed, "Of course."

"If I could take one thing back in my life, it would be that night." He walked closer.

"Not the day you turned into a vampire?" I asked him.

He stared at me and opened his mouth, "I do not know. I don't remember much. It was many, many years ago."

"And you haven't spoken to Caleb since?"

He didn't answer me or look at me," I better get you inside or else Ruby will kill me if you catch a cold. And she might kill you for ruining her boots."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, Rose, and I are taking Jasper to go hunt." Esme's voice said through my door. "Do you want to come?"

"No thank you." I told her. Jasper shouldn't deal with my emotions while hunting. He's been doing that for a while now.

"Alright." And she left.

Ever since Bella decided to stay that horrid mansion with Rafael, I've been trapped my room, researching on that monster. But of course, being a vampire for so long you won't be on the internet.

"Edward?" it was Carlisle. "Come and meet me in my office."

When I came in his office, Carlisle, Alice, and Caleb were already talking but they stopped noticing me. "Is everything alright?" I asked, when I couldn't read their thoughts.

"Charlie found a body this morning." Carlisle said.

"_It's not Bella_." Alice informed me. "It's a little girl."

"We believe that Rafael killed that little girl."

"_Rafael would never murder innocent children."_ Caleb thought. _"It has to have been someone else from his clan." _

"Why would you think that?" I asked him. "How do you know Rafael?'

"Because he's my creator. He's the reason I am who I am."

* * *

**A/N: I am writing my chapters in my notebooks and trying to type it all up. So don't you worry!**


	37. The Library Part 3

**Chapter 36**

**"_The struggle with the past is not a hand-to-hand fight. The future overcomes it by swallowing it. If it leaves anything outside it is lost."_**

**- José Ortega y Gasset (1883 - 1955)**

**Edward's POV**

Caleb created Alexander and Rafael created Caleb. But how? Why didn't he tell us? Emmet must have read my mind, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Caleb sighed, "Perhaps it is better if I tell you how it all began. In 1787, I was known as the youngest and richest tobacco owner in Virginia. My younger sister, Isabella, and I lost both of our parents a year before from unexplained diseases. I was 19 years old when I became the legal guardian of our estate and to my little Isabella."

1787? That would make him 220 years old! And his sister's name…

"Yes, I am very old. Well, Carlisle, you are much older than me." Caleb chuckled.

"Age is nothing but a number." Carlisle quoted.

"I wasn't change until I was 22 years old. During my last human years, I've worked hard to keep the inheritance that my father left for us and I used some of it for my sister's education. I've had woman thrown on me for my money or intelligence but I never fell in love with any them."

"Until Rebecca." Alice said.

"I remembered that day, my sister was crying to me saying that our neighbor was doing something horrid to his female slave. Her screams echoing in the land as I ran towards their home. He was trying to rape her." Caleb growled with disgust, "Her child was near by watching this scene. I wanted to kill him right there but instead, I pulled him off of her."

"_Take your child and run to my house. You will be safe there. My sister, Isabella, will help you. Now go!" _I saw in his mind.

"I turned around and the man stabbed with his hay fork. I could smell the liquor on his breath," Caleb chuckled with disgust. "He left me for dead. The slave I saved came back for me and dragged me back home. Even with a medical doctor around, I knew I was still dying and only had a few days left. It gave me enough time to free my slaves and give them money, and for my sister… I had to force my grandparents to take her home with them." A smile formed on his lips as he walked to the window and stare at the gray clouds. "But she insisted on staying and I can remember the scent of lily on her golden hair. But when Rafael arrived, she had to leave and that was the last time I ever saw her as a human, of course. He gave me choice: chose immortal life or death. But what was the difference? A day later, I woke up as creature of the night."

"And Rafael? You have been friends ever since?"

"Yes. We have been friends, but mostly like brothers, ever since but that was all gone eighteen years ago." Caleb turned around.

"Your sister's name was Isabella?" I asked.

Caleb nodded, "In memory of my dear sister. Rafael allowed me to watch watched her grow into a beautiful young woman like our mother, a beautiful wife and mother, and even a beautiful old woman. I stayed with her the night she died and she thought I was only a dream."

"_I will see you soon, right big brother?" An elderly woman asked Caleb, her long white hair spread around the pillow. There were photographs hanging around her, reminding her of her life. _

_Caleb kissed the top of her wrinkle forehead, "Soon, my little Isabella." _

"But I do not know why he took Bella," He said to us. "I understand that she is a hybrid but to keep her?"

"Power," Carlisle said. "He wants power and change Bella into something else."

"A killer." I whispered out loud. "But Bella would never drink blood. Could she?"

"She's half-vampire, Edward. But she spent many years not drinking blood and –Caleb is there something you might want to add?"

"When Bella was born, she was gravely ill. The human milk did not help her, so I gave her animal blood."

"That's possible?"

Caleb shrugged, "It worked, and she was able not to drink any blood."

"_People can't smell blood." _

_"Well, I can — that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust... and salt."_

"But she hated blood, it made her sick." I said.

"Would Rafael tell Bella about your past?" Alice asked.

"No…I don't think so." But he wasn't sure. "Rafael was never a bad man, he was…he didn't like change. He was very traditional."

Alice gasped as a vision came to her:

_Bella was standing over something in a foggy and dark forest, I saw Ruben running behind her, and he stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening. "Bella, no!" He yelled, which caused Bella to become distracted. And I saw her yellow eyes, but that isn't what caught my own eye. It was the blood dripping from her lips and lying on the ground was a dead body. _

"Oh no," Alice gasped as she and I left the vision.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella drinking vampire's blood." She whimpered.

* * *

**Ruben's POV**

Ruby took care of Bella after I brought the soaking hybrid back to her bedroom and Ruby actually did throw a fit, but not about the clothes. It was the wounds she found on her body. The second I saw Bella wince at Ruby's touch at her forehead, I found myself in the library growling at Rafael. "How is she?" Rafael asked me.

"Ruby is going to kill you." I told him instead.

"Why?"

"She was wearing Ruby's dress." I said.

"She _is_ going to kill me." I heard him say.

"I was joking. She is going to kill you because of what you did to Bella!" I yelled. "She didn't deserve it. She is not her father."

"Yes she is. At least, she will be."

"Then what? You'll kill her?" I left, not wanting his response.

Ruby was lying next to the sleeping Bella as she read a book. She lifted her eyes to me, "Stay here with her. I'm going to talk to our 'master'."

"Be gently." I said and ducked the punch she was going to give me.

I sat in her vacant spot on the bed and watch as Bella's chest rise slowly up and down. She had her mother's beauty and courage but her father's eyes and stubbornness. I did make a mistake and I admit that it _is_ my fault that Caleb lost his soul mate. And my sister lost her best friend.

"Edward…." Bella mumbled. "Edward…"

I sighed; this is going to be a long evening. Bella jumped but did not awake when the thunder roared to the clouds. _"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"_ I saw the image of Edward holding her in his arms. The images in her mind were changing so rapidly that I had to leave her mind in order to collect myself. Bella was moving side-to-side now as sweat was dripping down from neck.

"No…Edward…" She mumbled again. "Don't die…."

"No!" Bella screamed as she sat up.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I gasped and sat straight up in my bed as I coughed a little bit and then, I saw Rafael staring at me…with fear. "Rafael, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He told me and quickly left the room but I knew it was something. It had to be about my dream.

But was it a dream? Or a vision?

I wrapped myself with the covers as if I could feel the coldness of death around my body. I think I did saw the future. My future with Edward, then that means I will get out of here. But how? All of a sudden, I felt something in my stomach move and then my ribs cracked. Oh no. I remember this feeling, this pain…"Edward," I whispered as I watch the clouds disappear, clearing it for the full moon.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Ruby with Ruben, standing at my front door. But they looked frightened and something in me, the werewolf in me, growled at them as if they were the enemy. "_**Run**_."

* * *

**Ruben's POV**

I ignored Ruben's comment as I made my way to Rafael. How dare he hurt Bella! All I ask him to do was _talk_ to her. Not _hit_ her! Rafael was in the library, writing something down, probably a new entry for his journal. I ran up to him and smack him across the face. "How dare you!"

"I've taken you have seen Bella." He said.

"Of course I did! Rafael, she is not Caleb!"

Rafael closed his journal and puts it away, not looking at me. Does he always have to be so frustrating? "Why did you hurt her?"

"She was invading my privacy. I thought –"

"Bella told you the truth. Why can't your trust people so easily?"

He turned to me and for the first time in a long time, he had actually human emotions in those eyes: sadness and regret. Rafael hasn't showed any real emotion to me or anyone in a long time. "I never trusted people so easily, Ruby. When you and Ruben – it took me a while to decide if I could change you both into immortals. Even in my human life, it was difficult. Trust is earned."

"And I haven't earned your trust?" I asked him. "After all these years?"

He walked up to me and I felt his cold fingers inches away from my cheeks. "You earned my trust a long time ago and you still have it." I grabbed his hands and pressed it against my cheek. "Do I have yours?"

I opened my mouth to respond but I saw the full moon out in the sky. Pain and agony hit my head and I felt blood enter in my mouth. Rafael suddenly was shaking me asking me what's wrong. "Bella…the full moon…"

Just in time, Ruben ran in, "The full moon is tonight. We have to get her into the forest."

Quickly, Ruben and I ran to Bella's room and found her on her bed, her hands wrapped around her stomach. She turned her head to us and I _saw_ the yellow eyes. "_**Run**_," her voice echoed in a deep voice and heard her ribs cracked.

"Ruby we need to her to be in the forest." Ruben said.

"But how?"

His eyes turned to me, "Her werewolf half is controlling her. She thinks we're the enemy. I'm going to run and I want you find Rafael and tell his men not to harm her."

"I'm empath, not a miracle worker." I told him.

Ruben rolled his eyes, "Just go!"

I didn't' need to be told twice. Ruben and I went our separate ways and I saw Bella running after him but then, I saw the reason to why she's following him. My brother was holding a bag of blood in his hands. Ruben was half-wrong. Bella's vampire part is also controlling her. She is not even human, which means…she has no life or innocence in her anymore.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I need more reviews here, I want it to be at least 200 reviews on this story! **


	38. Rescue Mission Part 1

**Chapter 37**

**"_There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls."_**

_**- George Carlin** _

**Ruben's POV**

I knew Bella was fast but not faster than a vampire, at least in her human form. The bag of blood, I stole in the meat store, was making _me_ hunger but I have to fight the beast in _me_. I spread little drops of blood around different areas of the forest, confusing her, but I knew it wasn't enough. Her screams stop me in my tracks; she was only a few feet away from where I am standing. The clouds were covering the moon again. "Bella?" I could hear her heart beating quickly and she was trying to swallow. She lifted her head to me and I saw a hint of yellow left in her eyes.

"My throat…it's burning." She gasped, hungrily.

She needs blood.

And she might have known that because her eyes flew to the half-empty bag of animal blood in my hand. I backed away slowly as I lifted the bag, experimenting if it was true. And I was right. Bella was crawling on the dirt to the blood, but it looks like she was trying to fight it. "What's happening to me?" She gasped when I hid the bag behind my blood.

"Bella, both halves of what you are needs blood." I told her. "This blood isn't good enough for you. You need living animal blood."

Her eyes sparked with happiness, "Not human?"

"No, not human. Ruby and I don't drink human blood, we never had. So I can help you, Bella. But you need to control yourself." I said to her. All of a sudden, vampires surrounded us but I get the feeling they weren't here to help. They crouched down like a pack of lions at their prey.

Her eyes looked at me, "I can't." And she ran off.

"Bella, no!" But I was too late. She ran off into the fog.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, are you sure that it was Bella?" Carlisle asks her.

"Yes, I'm positive." She said.

"What can you see now?"

"Uh…just a bunch of blurry images." She said to me. "Tonight is the full moon and Bella can't think straight."

A wave of calmness swirled over me and probably, everyone else too because Jasper came back with Esme and Rosalie from hunting. Jasper went to Alice and kissed her on top of the head, "I could sense your emotions from a mile away." He said. "What's going on?"

"Bella is transforming tonight." Carlisle told. "That means…"

"Means what?"

"We will be able to save Bella because she will be outside," Carlisle explained, smiling.

"But Carlisle," Alice said. "From what I can tell from my vision, Bella is dangerous, thirsty, and confused."

"Emmett and I will try to control her." I said. But I only wish it was easier than saying that.

Later, I arrived at the forest with Alice and found the rest of my family waiting for us, but then I saw Alexander and Caleb. "What are you doing here?"

Alexander snarled at me, "I'm helping you save Bella."

Caleb put his hand on Alexander's shoulder to calm him down, "Linda is at Charlie's house, and I want both of you to behave."

"_Bella is my responsibility also_." Alexander told me.

"I'm her fiancé."

"I'm her godfather."

"That's enough!" Caleb yelled. "My daughter is in need of _both_ of your help. Alexander will go with Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie and Alice will go with me."

"Just holler if you need any help!" Emmett laughed but I have him a glare. "What? No humor for tonight?"

"No." Jasper and I said at the same time.

"See ya, love." Emmett said to Rosalie as he kissed her.

"Let's go, lover boy." I growled as I pull him by the ear.

"Edward, let go!"

**A little while later....**

We have been walking for miles but yet, no sign of Bella or any blood. Maybe Alice's vision changed already. "Bella!" A voice cried but it did not belong to me or my brothers' voice.

"_Edward, I smell blood."_ Jasper said.

Quickly, we ran to the scent and we found my Bella sucking a vampire's blood. We're too late. "Bella," I said out loud, as she turned around and I found myself staring at her dark yellow eyes. "Bella, it's me."

"_Fury, hunger, confusion…"_

"Bella it's me Edward."

"_Don't go any closer, she's still hungry." _

"Bella…that's my name." She whispered.

"Yes, that's right. Bella, look at –"My mother's ring wasn't on her finger but on the other finger. There was a different ring on her wedding finger. Rafael. "Look at your right hand."

Her eyes drawn away from my face to her hand and I could see images running through her mind on the night I proposed to her. "_Edward, help me. I'm so thirsty."_

"It's okay, I'm here now. And so is Emmett and Jasper." I told her as I took a step further towards her, but Rafael jumped in and stood in my way. "Move aside."

"Bella and I made a bargain. She can't leave…ever." He reminded me.

"Rafael, please let my daughter go." Caleb said as he and the rest of my family came beside me. "Don't let her pay for my mistakes."

"She already is, old friend. I will kill you if you try and take her."

"Then kill me." Caleb said. "I don't care what you do to me but I will not lose my daughter to the likes of you."

"Now that's harsh Caleb, I think you hurt my feelings." Rafael said. "But have you forgotten who changed you? Who basically rose up in your new life?"

"No I haven't forgotten. I never did. But when _you_ murdered my wife, it reminded me _why_ I left in the first place!" Caleb roared as the birds hiding the trees flew away from the sound.

"Please…don't do this" Bella whimpered. "Don't fight."

"My dear, we were never going to fight." Rafael said to her. "Because there is no war here. I will take Bella back home and you will go back to your lives."

"Bella is _my_ life!" I yelled. "You will not let take her away from me."

"I believe I already did." Rafael said.

"Edward!" Alice yelled as her fingers pointed up to the sky. The clouds slowly disappeared, showing us the light of the full moon.

"_Ugh! AAAH_!" Bella screamed.

"Bella!"


	39. Rescue Mission Part 2

**Chapter 38**

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella's human form slowly vanished as she was on all fours and with her white and grey fur. Slowly, her chocolate brown eyes transformed into the dark yellow again. From her position, it looked like Bella was ready to fight or drink more vampire blood.

"_Fury, anxiety, hunger…"_ Jasper trailed off as he sensed her emotions. _"It's too much, Ed. I can't seem to control her emotions. But her anger is going straight to Rafael."_

Rafael…I want him dead but I don't want Bella to feel horrid about what she did. Bella ran towards Rafael and instead, pounced on one of his minions that blocked her attack. "What should we do?" Emmett asked as we watched wolf Bella and the vampire rolling on each other, biting each other's skin.

"Is this how you want my daughter alive, Rafael?" Caleb yelled. "By letting your men do all the dirty work and end up almost killing her."

"My dear old friend, why would I want her dead?" Rafael asked. "She's my fiancé."

I fought the urge to ripe his head off of his body.

"But your men hate her and from what I remember, if your men hate something that you don't hate, they must be punished if they hurt him or her." Caleb narrowed down. "And don't lie about it. I've spent nearly two centuries with you, Rafael!"

"_Edward, we have to do something!"_ Carlisle asked. As Bella was sparring against other vampires, their teeth were sinking into her skin and bloody wounds were slowly opening.

Bella howled in agony as one of the vampires starched her stomach over and over again. That was going to leave a mark somewhere on her body. Bella growled as she pushed the vampire off of her and starched it's neck, blood pouring out. She caught another's vampire chest and shook him wildly as the vampire was in surprise mood and in vile pain. Bella released the twice-dead vampire onto the ground, drops of blood spilled from her wolf teeth.

"Remind me to never get into a fight with Bella when she's a wolf." Emmett said.

But as fascinating as the kill was for my Bella, the clouds were back as they covered the full moon. Bella came back into view, her clothes torn apart; her body was full of blood, and her hair tangled and shaggy. She felt weak and dizzy as she collapsed on the ground. But she was still conscious. _"So tired…."_ She thought lazily.

"Please…let me go." Bella gasped as she stared at Rafael. "Please…."

"We made a deal, my dear." Rafael reminded her.

"Let me be in her place, then." Caleb said suddenly.

"_What_?" We all screamed.

"You never wanted me to leave, Rafael. Even when Rebecca was pregnant, you never wanted me to leave your side." Caleb said. "Let me take her place. I will be back in your coven."

"No," Bella whispered before her eyes closed. I wanted to run to her but I can't. At least not yet.

"_He's tempted."_ Jasper told me. _"But he thinks it's a trick." _

Rafael smirked, "Why would I want you back into this coven? You betrayed us, you betrayed _**me**_. Take the girl."

"No!" I screamed as I pushed one of the vampires away from Bella's fallen form.

But I forgot about the other vampires. Luckily, my family was by my side and took the other vampires for themselves. But then, I saw that vampire, Ruby walking towards my Bella. What is she going to do? "Bella, you have to stay awake. Please, your friends need you." She whispered to her. Was she helping?

"Ruby, take her away from this place!" Rafael yelled. But Ruby didn't listen to him, instead she saw one of the vampires beating Rosalie's butt and took a branch from a tree and stabbed it at his neck. "Ruby?"

"I'm sorry, Rafael. But Bella –"But she was interrupted when a tree branch struck her chest. One of Rafael's minions did this.

"_**Ruby**_!" Rafael and Ruben yelled at the same time.

"Caleb, heal her." Rafael ordered as Ruben put his sister's head on his lap.

"Only if you let my daughter go." Caleb said.

Rafael was about to say something but his eyes fell on Ruby's face as she was gasping, trying to escape from the pain. "You heal her, Bella will be free."

"Deal." Caleb said as he took the branch out of Ruby's chest and began to heal her.

Quickly, I ran towards Bella and pulled her body up in my arms. I can't tell if she was the one bleeding or it was someone else's blood marked on her fragile body. "Bella?" I wiped a strand of hair, which had blood on it, away from her face. "Bella, please open your eyes." But she didn't. Her eyes stayed closed and I couldn't hear a heartbeat. "Carlisle!" I screamed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Bella…she's not waking up. Carlisle, I can't hear her heartbeat." I said, frantically.

"Edward, lay her down." He told me and I did as he said.

"Bella, please wake up. Please!" I cried.

I can't lose her; she's not supposed to be dead. She's immortal! A pain in my chest overwhelmed me and I'm sure if I were human, I'd be struggling to breathe. It was the same feeling I had when I found her lying coldly at the ballet studio with James. Please….please heart beat! I was begging. I have to beg.

"Caleb, can you heal her?" Carlisle asked.

"Let me try." He put his hands over her body, not sure, where to heal her and I saw an image in his mind.

"_I will find you again," Caleb whispered to Rebecca as he stared at her beautiful face. "No matter what, I will find you again."_

"_Never let go," she whispered as her eyes closed. _

"_I promise." _

_Rebecca's eyes fluttered open one last time, looking into the pools of black, before she took her last breath and soon, became limp. Tears rolled from Caleb's eyes as he held his wife, his angel, rocking her and kissing her hair. He clung to her tightly, not letting her go….never letting her go. Suddenly, an inhumanly cry came from his lips and thunder came. _

I escaped from his mind, not wanting to be in his place any time soon. Bella's immortal, for goodness sake!

"Blood. She needs blood." Caleb said.

"What kind of blood?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter." Caleb yelled as he bites his right wrist and opened Bella's mouth. Little droplets of his vampire's blood fell into her mouth. And we waited.

"Bella, please wake up." I whispered as I touched her cold cheek.

Right on cue, I heard her heart beat slowly then into a normal human pace. She gasped as her eyes shot open. It was her chocolate brown eyes. The ones that I fell in love with. She's back. She's alive.

"What….happened?" Bella asked.

"You were dead for a couple of minutes." I told her as I pulled her into my arms. "I thought I lost you."

She hugged me back. "But I have to go back to Rafael. So you will lose me again….for the third time."

"Actually, Rafael and I made a deal." Caleb told her. "Ruby was injured, so in order to save her…it was exchange for your freedom."

"Where is she? Where's Ruby? And Ruben?" Bella asked.

We turned around and found nothing but the bodies of dead vampires lying on the ground. _"Take care of her, Cullen. She's special."_ I heard from a distance. But who said that?

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked her.

She nodded, "But first –"She took off Rafael's ring and placed it on the ground and put my mother's ring back on the finger where it belongs. "This needs to come back to it's rightful owner." She smiled at me.

I laughed as I pressed my lips onto her's. She's back. My Bella is back. With me. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the end! One or two more chapters left. Review!**


	40. Epilogue Forever and ever

**Chapter 39**

**Epilogue **

**Bella's POV**

It's been a week since that night in the forest. I still couldn't believe that I am gone from that place and that I drank vampire's blood! I don't remember the taste and I prefer to leave it that way. But I haven't seen Ruby or Rafael in a while and it's weird that I miss them. After everything that has happened to me in that place…I miss them. And Rafael…who knew that he had soft feelings? Especially for Ruby. Love is odd. Edward and Caleb were also watching my every move in Charlie and the Cullen's home, making sure I won't vanish in thin air. But they shouldn't. I can take care of myself.

"Bella, there's a letter for you." Charlie said as he slid the letter under my door. "I'm leaving for work. See you tonight."

"Bye dad." I said out loud as I opened the letter. It was in parchment paper with neat and cursive writing.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I am writing this letter to you on the behalf of myself and Rafael. He…let's just say he doesn't have any words to say to you._ _But I've read his mind and he is truly sorry for the pain he has caused you and your family. He also wants to thank your father –Caleb –that he is grateful for what he has done for Ruby_. _I also want to thank him. Isabella, I am truly sorry for any pain I have caused you…like I said before in the garden, I do regret telling Rafael about your mother. You are a rare creature, Isabella Swan. Rare and special but also dangerous. Hopefully, your father(s) and Edward would allow Ruby and me to see you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ruben _

"What are you reading?"

"Edward! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled as he sat next to me on the bed.

"What are you reading?"

"A letter from Ruben." I said and handed it to him. "Rafael apologized or Ruben did that for him."

"So you are in good terms with them?"

"I don't know. Maybe but not yet." I said. "So what are we doing in today's agenda?"

Edward got off the bed and kneed on one knee. I saw his mother engagement ring in his fingers. "I believe this belongs to its rightful owner." He said as he put it back on my finger and smiled up at me.

"I love it." I smile back, joking.

"Alice wants to continue shopping for the wedding." Edward told me.

I groaned as I fell on the bed, "She can go by herself. She knows what is going to be at the wedding."

Edward laughed as laid beside me. It was hardly fair that he looks so perfect all the time and be perfect. "True. But remember her visions change every time."

I didn't care how childish it was; I stuck my tongue out, basically saying I am not going. Edward laughed again as he reached to cup the side of my face. After everything, I still gasp at the touch of his cold skin on my warm skin. It happened so fast that I don't remember what happened next. His lips landed onto mine and his kisses…they were demanding and serious.

He rolled gently on top of me as kisses continued on my lips. I couldn't breathe right. His lips slowly moved down to my neck, giving me a chance to breathe. My eyes opened and stared at the blank ceiling and I heard panting, realizing it was my own. His lips came back to mine and I could feel his hot breath on my tongue –it was incomparable and a luscious taste…what? His lips trailed to my earlobe then to my neck again.

"Edward, stop." My voice sounded weak.

"Why?" He whispered, still kissing my neck.

My hands went to his chest and shoved him off of him, pushing him to the other side of the bed. "You are not helping me with the situation."

"What situation?"

"I'm half-vampire and half-werewolf." I panted. "I have to …control myself around you. And about two minutes ago, you were talking Alice and shopping for our wedding. We promised each other we would wait."

"I've waited –"

"Almost a century, I know." I smiled as I sat up. "But a couple of more weeks won't kill you, would it?"

He chuckled as he kissed my forehead, "No, it wouldn't. But now you can feel what I felt whenever I'm with you."

I smiled, staring at his golden eyes. "Yes, now I know."

His lips landed on my forehead again then down to my nose and cheek. "Five more weeks and you will be mine."

"Forever and ever." I said but I pushed him, realizing what he was doing again. "Okay, now I have to go shopping with Alice or else I won't be able to stop you or myself."


	41. Author's Note Memories and sequel

**Author's Note for Memories: **

Hello reviewers!

Thank you all so much for your reviews for this story, it means a lot to me. I am, of course, doing a sequel for "Memories: called "Changes." I literally began doing the preface and almost finished Chapter 1 for this story. But I want to finish my other stories first before putting "Changes" up because I don't think I will finish my other stories if I put it up.

Thank you all so much!

Love,

DisneyRBD


End file.
